El Trío de Plata
by LorreineBlackMalfoy
Summary: Los polos opuestos se atraen El Trío de Plata vivirán aventuras y desventuras. A medida que avancen los capítulos iremos viendo cómo evolucionan los personajes y las relaciones que surgen entre ellos, incluido el amor y heridas que a veces parecen incurables. PS. Los personajes principales son creación de la escritora J.K. Rowling, el resto es producto de mi imaginación.
1. El inicio de todo

Era un día cualquiera a principios del verano en el año 2015, y a la afueras del Valle de Godric se encuentra situada en medio de un claro decorado con pequeñas flores la casa de los Weasley-Granger, preparando una merienda con motivo de la celebración del noveno cumpleaños de la princesita de la casa (al menos a los ojos de su padre) **Rose Jean Weasley**.

En ese momento Hermione estaba buscando a su hija como loca por toda la casa debido a que la familia llegaría en cualquier momento y tenía que preparar a su hija para la ocasión, aunque su madre suponía donde se podía encontrar, en ese aspecto era tan parecida a ella siempre rodeada de libros… ansiosa por obtener conocimientos y sobretodo, por intentar desvelar cualquier misterio que la rodease.

La pequeña Rose estaba sentada en la biblioteca rodeada de un montón de libros abiertos, ya había terminado de leerse otra vez _ **Hogwarts: Una Historia**_ el libro que relata detalladamente la historia del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, para así poder hablar con su primo James acerca de él porque por fin, uno de sus primos favoritos iba al famoso colegio en septiembre de ese año y ella esperaba que la enviase cartas contando si realmente todo lo que pone en el libro, es verdadero.

Así que allí se encontraba ella, pensando que libro coger a continuación…cuando pensó: Aja! _**los Cuentos de Beddle el Bardo**_ … mamá ya me ha enseñado las runas básicas así que puedo leerlos yo sola, será un nuevo reto y seguro que cuando se lo diga a mamá se sentirá muy orgullosa de mi, aunque se siente más orgullosa todavía cuando gano a papá al ajedrez… y una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro cuando tuvo ese último pensamiento. El único problema que encontró fue cuando vio que el libro se encontraba demasiado alto por lo que intentó alcanzarlo subiéndose al sillón orejero que utilizaba su madre para sentarse a leer algunas noches, pero parecía que no iba a alcanzarlo aunque intentase estirar sus brazos para alcanzarlo hasta que vio temblar y elevarse varios de los libros que había alrededor de donde se encontraban los cuentos así que siguió intentando alcanzar el libro y prácticamente ya lo tenía por lo que se concentró todo lo máximo posible en su objetivo… y de repente: BRUUM! Varios de los libros que levitaban se cayeron al suelo creando un estruendo y Rose, asustada salto del sofá para recogerlos, antes de que llegaran sus padres para regañarla por el desastre ocasionado.

Había cerrado prácticamente todos los libros cuando hubo uno que consiguió captar su atención, obviando el hecho de que también tenía al lado los cuentos…este libro parecía distinto, no lo había visto nunca y se titulaba _**Cronología e Historia de las Guerras Mágicas en la Inglaterra del**_ , pero eso no fue realmente lo que consiguió captar su atención, no en realidad fueron los nombres de **Hermione Granger** , **Ronald Weasley** y **Harry Potter** los que consiguieron captar su atención y pensado que hacían los nombres de sus padres y el de su padrino en un libro de historia sobre guerras, decidió abrirlo por el capítulo de resumen, porque necesitaba saber qué hacía su familia en ese libro.

 _ **Capítulo 1: Resumen de los acontecimientos**_

 **A.** **Ascenso al poder de Lord Voldemort (1940-1970)**

El verdadero nombre de Lord Voldemort era Tom Marvolo Riddle, quien comenzó su búsqueda de poder mientras era un estudiante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en el año 1943. En algún momento, Riddle descubrió que él era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, fundador de colegio y en durante sus años de estudiante, utilizó la lengua pársel para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y liberar a un basilisco en la escuela con la tarea de matar a los estudiantes nacidos de muggles y de esa manera, cumplir con los deseos de su antepasado.

Tras su salida de la escuela y durante las próximas dos décadas, Riddle, ahora conocido como Lord Voldemort, viajó a Albania. Él estudió ampliamente las Artes Oscuras, y se sometió a diversas transformaciones, que le hizo más fuerte y menos humano. Regresó a Gran Bretaña brevemente en algún momento para pedirle al nuevo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, que le diera el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero Dumbledore, que había estado sospechando de Riddle desde que el momento en el que admitió disfrutar el dolor de los otros niños cuando Dumbledore lo conoció, lo rechazó, y observó como el mago había cambiado para peor.

 **B.** **Primera Guerra Mágica (1970-1981)**

En el año 1970, Lord Voldemort había formado la organización de los Mortífagos y se proclamó como el nuevo Señor Oscuro. En conjunto con este ejército y sus Horrocruxes, él planeó una revolución contra el Ministerio de Magia, donde los mortífagos atacaron principalmente a muggles y a los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles, mientras utilizaban la maldición _Imperius_ (una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables) y el chantaje para obtener servidores secretos en altos lugares, con la intención de desestabilizar al Ministerio, que trató fallidamente de mantener el orden, así como el secreto hacia el mundo muggle.

Por su parte Albus Dumbledore, en respuesta a la creciente amenaza del Señor Oscuro y sus secuaces, formó la organización conocida como la Orden del Fénix (lista de completa de integrantes en el Capítulo: Orden del Fénix) para combatir a los mortífagos directamente y algunos aurores del Ministerio de Magia también se unieron a la Orden del Fénix para tratar de terminar con la Rebelión de los Mortífagos.

Durante los peores días de la guerra, la profecía fue hecha por Sybill Trelawney sobre la persona que tendría la capacidad para derrotar a Lord Voldemort y había dos posibles candidatos, ambos nacidos de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, en julio de 1980: Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom, el mortífago Severus Snape escuchó parte de la profecía y la comunicó a Voldemort, quien creía que hacía alusión al hijo de los Potter, un mestizo como él, y decidió matar al niño. Esto hizo que Snape, que estaba enamorado de la madre del niño, desertara y se convirtiera en espía para la Orden, jurando fidelidad a Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ordenó a los Potter pasar a la clandestinidad con la protección del encantamiento _Fidelio_ por lo que mientras que James y Lily Potter querían tener a su gran amigo Sirius Black como su guardián secreto y padrino de su hijo, Sirius pensaba que el enemigo lo sospecharía, pero no lo haría de una "cosa débil, sin talento" como Peter Pettigrew, por lo tanto, Pettigrew se convirtió en el guardián secreto de los Potter sin que nadie sospechase que Pettigrew era un traidor y trabajaba para Voldemort.

El 31 de octubre de 1981, Voldemort viajó al Valle de Godric y él mató a James inmediatamente, pero le ofreció a Lily una oportunidad de salvarse a sí misma si ella se apartaba de la cuna de su pequeño. Lily se negó, y Voldemort la mató antes de dirigir la maldición asesina a Harry Potter. Sin embargo, el sacrificio de Lily dio a su hijo la protección de una magia antigua, y la maldición salió mal, llevando consigo la destrucción del cuerpo físico de Voldemort y dejando una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de Harry, un fragmento del alma de Voldemort se adhirió a él, convirtiéndolo sin querer en un Horrocrux.

 **C.** **Periodo entre Guerras (1981-1995)**

Aunque no hay una información muy específica sobre todos los acontecimientos en este periodo se sabe que abarca el periodo comprendido entre la caída de Voldemort en octubre de 1981, y su resurgimiento en junio de 1995, acontecimiento que no fue reconocido por el Ministerio de Magia hasta casi un año después. Dentro de este periodo entre las dos guerras, se incluye el Juicio a los Mortífagos, las primeras andaduras en Hogwarts del conocido como El Trío de Oro compuesto por Harry James Potter (el Elegido y también conocido como el Niño que Sobrevivió), Hermione Jean Granger y Ronald Billius Weasley.

· **Juicio a los mortífagos**

Hasta el momento de la desaparición de Voldemort, el Ministerio de Magia y la Orden el Fénix se encontraban en desventaja ante el lado oscuro. Una vez ocurrido esto, los mortífagos perdieron a su líder y su superioridad. El Ministerio capturó y enjuició a muchos de los seguidores del Innombrable. Para evitar la cadena perpetua en Azkaban, algunos adujeron haber actuado bajo control del maleficio _Imperius_ , como Lucius Malfoy. Otros, como Barty Crouch Jr., insistieron en que se habían juntado con las personas equivocadas.

· **Periodo escolar de Harry Potter (1991-1995)**

En septiembre de 1991, Harry Potter entró en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en el cual conoció a sus amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Durante los primeros años en el colegio, fueron los protagonistas de diversas aventuras e intentos frustrados de la vuelta del señor Oscuro al poder, siendo el intento de robo de la Piedra Filosofal (ya destruida) y la segunda apertura por parte de Ginevra Weasley (poseída por Lord Voldemort) durante sus dos primeros años en el colegio.

En el verano de 1993, Sirius Black logró fugarse de la prisión y se lanzó a la búsqueda a su ex amigo Peter Pettigrew, sabiendo que aquel estaba camuflado como la mascota de un estudiante de Hogwarts (Ronald Weasley) y que Harry Potter, su ahijado, debía estar en edad escolar, por lo cual la presencia de un mortífago cerca representaba un gran peligro. Finalmente, se esclareció la inocencia del prófugo, aunque no ante la ley. En junio de 1994, Pettigrew consiguió escapar, tras un enfrentamiento con el Trío de Oro, Sirius Black, el licántropo Remus Lupin y la intervención de Severus Snape , tal como lo profetizó nuevamente Sybill Trelawney, por lo que Black debió salir del país para evitar el Beso del Dementor.

En 1994 se llevó a cabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts y su inicio fue el 31 de octubre donde Dumbledore dio un discurso y llegaron las escuelas competidoras: Academia Beauxbatons de Artes Mágicas e Instituto Durmstrang. Tras la elección de los tres campeones por el Cáliz de Fuego, Harry Potter fue seleccionado como el cuarto campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos para sorpresa de todos.

Tras superar las primeras pruebas del torneo, Harry Potter estaba empatado a puntos con su compañero de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. Durante el transcurso de la tercera prueba Cedric y Harry llegaron juntos a la copa ganadora del Torneo pero realmente, la copa era un traslador que llevó a Harry y a Cedric a Little Hangleton donde Peter Pettigrew mató a Cedric y resucitó a lord Voldemort con un hueso del padre de éste, carne suya y sangre de Harry. Cuando Voldemort fue a matar a Harry surgió una conexión entre sus varitas, tenían núcleos gemelos. Esta conexión permitió que Harry huyera, llevándose consigo el cadáver de Diggory.

Durante el 5º curso del Trío de Oro, comprendido entre septiembre de 1995 y junio de 1996, el Ministerio de Magia consiguió penetrar los muros de Hogwarts implantando medidas para evitar cualquier tipo de rebelión por parte del alumnado así como para acallar los rumores de que cierto Señor Oscuro había resurgido, por lo que tras esta situación Harry Potter en conjunto con Hermione Granger y demás estudiantes de Hogwarts crearon el Ejército de Dumbledore (ED) una organización clandestina en la cual los estudiantes aprendían de forma práctica Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e impartidas por el mismo Harry Potter.

Así mismo, durante este periodo escolar, en el diario _El Profeta_ apareció en la portada la noticia de una fuga masiva en la cárcel de Alcatraz y entre los mortífagos que escaparon se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange, condenada por torturar hasta la locura a los aurores Alice y Frank Longbottom. En ese momento, el ministro de magia Fudge, señaló a Sirius Black como el artífice de semejante fuga.

A finales del curso escolar, tuvo lugar la conocida como Batalla del Departamento de Misterios, batalla inicial de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, en la que se enfrentaron los mortífagos (liderados por Lucius Malfoy y su cuñada, Bellatrix Lestrange) contra la Orden del Fénix y algunos estudiantes miembros del ED (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood). Cabe destacar que durante la batalla, se perdió la profecía realizada por Sybill Trelawney, falleció Sirius Black, y así mismo, Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore se enfrentaron a Voldemort y finalmente tras la batalla, el Ministerio de Magia tuvo que reconocer ante la comunidad el regreso del Señor Oscuro.

 **D.** **Segunda Guerra Mágica (1996-1998)**

Tras el regreso de Voldemort, en junio de 1996, transcurrió en el Colegio Hogwarts la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía, comenzando pasada la medianoche y se desarrolló en pocas horas, resultando en una victoria para los mortífagos, pues los seguidores de Voldemort lograron su cometido y en su mayoría consiguieron huir, mientras que la Orden del Fénix, por su parte sufrió bajas aunque logró impedir que los alumnos del colegio saliesen heridos o muertos.

En la noche de la batalla, Dumbledore había ordenado a los miembros de la Orden que patrullasen los pasillos de Hogwarts para evitar que el edificio quedase vulnerable ante un posible ataque externo. Harry, por su parte, les había pedido a algunos miembros del ED que vigilasen los movimientos de Draco Malfoy y Snape.

Cuando Harry y Dumbledore consiguieron regresar de la caverna donde se escondía un falso horrocrux, vieron desde el pueblo de Hogsmade que la Marca Tenebrosa estaba posada sobre la torre de Astronomía. Los dos magos llegaron a la escuela pero fueron sorprendidos por Draco, quien desarmó al debilitado Albus Dumbledore. Harry, quien estaba inmovilizado bajo la capa invisible por un sortilegio que el director hizo para protegerlo, escuchó la confesión del alumno sobre su verdadera tarea en Hogwarts: asesinar a Dumbledore para poder salvar a sus padres de la muerte a manos de Voldemort.

A Draco se le unieron otros mortífagos que lo instaron a cumplir su cometido, pero finalmente fue Snape quien asesinó al director por lo que Harry persiguió a Snape y a Draco por todo el colegio, esquivando las batallas en las que participaban Ron, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks y Ginny contra diversos mortífagos.

Finalmente interceptó a Snape cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid - quien se hallaba luchando contra otros magos - y entabló un breve combate contra el profesor, quien fácilmente logró doblegar a Harry y revelándole que él era el Príncipe Mestizo y tras el breve combate...

Llegados a este punto y a pesar de que le quedaban pocas páginas para terminar el capítulo, Rose decidió no continuar con la lectura, se encontraba aturdida por lo que había leído momentos antes, su mente analítica para su corta edad estaba dándole vueltas a todo, no llegaba a comprender y mucho menos a creerse lo que ponía en ese libro aunque lo pusiera en un libro…. ¿Sus padres y su padrino son héroes de guerra, en realidad toda su familia?, ¿Acaso todas las personas adultas no muggles que conocía habían participado en esas guerras? Conocía la mayoría de los nombres que aparecía en la lectura, eran sus padres, sus abuelos, sus tíos, los amigos allegados de sus padres, no podía ser cierto -¡Ellos son personas muy normales, buenos y reconocidos en sus trabajos pero normales! y había otra cuestión en la que pensaba… el apellido Malfoy, no sabía por qué pero le sonaba de algo, ¿su padre y su tío Harry no mencionaban a veces a un tal Malfoy, aunque su padre siempre lo llamaba _el hurón Malfoy_?, ¿no tenía mamá una amiga muy elegante con un hijo de su misma edad, rubio y con ojos grises con ese mismo apellido?, es más ¿no sería Astoria, la amiga secreta de mamá porque según ella papá se enfadaría si supiese que son amigas?.

Con todas estas preguntas en su cabeza, entró su madre en la biblioteca y Hermione se quedó anonadada por todo el desastre que rodeaba a su hija, pero lo que más la extrañó fue la expresión interrogante en la cara de Rose y sus ojos viajaron directamente hasta el libro que tenía entre sus manitas:

\- Rose, cariño… ¿Qué es todo este desastre? -. ¿Cómo has logrado alcanzar todos esos libros? -. ¿Qué libro es el que tienes entre las manos?

\- Te lo puedo explicar de verdad - respondió una Rose bastante acongojada -, verás había terminado de leer _**Hogwarts: Una Historia**_ y me apetecía coger otro libro y me acordé de que estaba en la estantería los _**Cuentos de Beddle el Bardo**_ porque me enseñaste a leer las runas, así que me subí al sillón para alcanzarlo pero no lo podía coger y alcé las manos pero los libros de alrededor se pusieron a flotar y cuando aparté la vista se cayeron todos.

\- De acuerdo hija eso explica que todos los libros estén esparcidos por el suelo, un momento ¿los has hecho levitar? ¿todos? - Rose asintió al mismo tiempo que la cara de Hermione se iluminó cuando se dio cuenta de que su niña había hecho conseguido mover todos esos libros a través de su magia, pero al mirar a su hija que tenía la expresión algo sombría, la preguntó. - Rosie, ¿te pasa algo tesoro? tienes una mirada extraña como triste. Cielo, ¡hoy es tu noveno cumpleaños! Deberías de estar súper contenta.

Rose en ese momento miró a su madre y compuso una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos respondiendo lo siguiente:

\- Sí que estoy contenta mami, van a venir todos los abuelitos y además también voy a poder a jugar con Albus y con los demás primos es solo que he leído algo en este libro que no comprendo del todo ¿por qué papá, tío Harry y tu sois unos héroes? -. ¿Tu amiga secreta no se apellida Malfoy? -. ¿Quién era Lord Voldemort? -. ¿La familia Malfoy es mala, por qué eres su amiga entonces? -. ¿Quién era Severus Snape y por qué el primo Albus lleva su nombre? - e iba a seguir haciendo preguntas pero decidió callarse por lo que miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

Después de ese pequeño interrogatorio, Rose le tendió el libro a Hermione observando cómo cambiaba la cara de su madre de la alegría a la sorpresa y posteriormente a la consternación pero en cuanto ésta leyó el título comprendió lo que estaba pasando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione Weasley se quedó muda y pensaba como encontrar una respuesta rápida ante las preguntas de su hija y las palabras que había leído ella minutos antes. Pasados unos momentos, compuso su expresión y habló a su pequeña:

\- Hija, sé que lo que has leído en el libro puede ser un poco confuso y te prometo que te voy a contar y a contestar a todas las preguntas que me has hecho, pero no hoy cielo, hoy es tu cumpleaños, toda la familia está por llegar, ellos te quieren y queremos que disfrutes de tu cumpleaños. Sé que eres una niña muy curiosa igual que yo pero te contestaré a todo otro día ¿vale?

Hermione tras su respuesta y en cuanto vio la mirada de su hija y su asentamiento supo que la niña iba a disfrutar de su cumpleaños pero que en cuanto tuviese la menor oportunidad volvería a sacar el tema, de eso estaba segura, no por algo era hija suya y por ello, decidió cambiar de tema:

\- Vamos Rosie, te tienes que bañar y ponerte el vestido que te ha enviado la tía Flema - _maldita Ginny_ , pensó Hermione pero arrancando una risita de su hija - quiero decir Fleur como regalo de cumpleaños. Ah y una cosa más, no le menciones todavía a papá que hemos tenido esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo? - Hermione compuso una sonrisa sincera para su Rose y su hija respondió con su característica picardía y complicidad.

\- Vale mami, no te preocupes por papá. Este será uno de nuestros muchos secretos.- diciendo eso con la mirada entre cerrada y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo a su madre para después advertirla con una sonrisita de medio lado -, aunque es posible que se me escape en un futuro delante del primo Albus… ¡él es mi mejor amigo! - Hermione la miró de forma sorprendida y añadió. - ¡Pero seguro que no dirá nada!

Tras este momento, Rose le sacó la lengua a su madre y Hermione la persiguió hasta su habitación llamándola, y pensando en la relación cómplice que tenía su niña con el hijo de su mejor amigo. Cuando Hermione, por fin la alcanzó, la cogió de la mano y la hizo cosquillas en lo que la aseaba, la vestía y la peinaba por lo que Rose en ese momento estaba feliz, la alegría la llegaba a sus ojos, estaba deseosa de tener más momentos 'secretos' con su madre, expectante ante la presencia de su familia y pensando en lo divertido que iba a ser cuando llegaran todos a su cumpleaños, pero sobretodo, esperando que llegara el momento en el cual todas sus dudas y preguntas, tuvieran por fin una respuesta.


	2. El noveno cumpleaños

Una vez que Rose ya estuvo preparada para recibir a su familia con el nuevo vestido rojo salpicado de pequeñas flores negras y blancas, que por cierto la encanta a pesar de ser un regalo de su tía Fleur, su madre la dijo que fuera a buscar a su padre para que él también se arreglase un poco después de haber estado jugando todo el día con su hermanito Hugo, bajó feliz las escaleras hasta el salón y se encontró a su padre y a su hermano jugando al ajedrez mágico.

Observó que ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, así se aproximó lentamente agachada y en cuanto llegó a ellos exclamó en voz alta detrás de su padre.

\- ¡PAPÁAAA! - la cara de susto que puso su padre y las risas de su hermano pequeño se escucharon en toda la casa, y Hermione desde su habitación estaba pensando orgullosamente _esa es mi niña, poniendo a Ron en su lugar_.

Abajo en el salón, tanto Hugo como su hermana seguían riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras su padre se ponía cada vez más y más rojo, por la 'vergüenza' que estaba pasando delante de sus hijos, así que para que cambiasen de tema, se dirigió a Rose:

\- Princesita, menudo susto le has pegado a tu viejo padre - respondió Ron.

\- Ya sabemos que eres un poco viejo papá, iba siendo hora de que lo fueses reconociendo - Intervino Hugo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y haciendo que Rose siguiese riéndose todavía más y que su padre siguiese poniéndose rojo, incluso hasta las orejas.

\- Bueno vale, ya está bien de reíros a costa de vuestro padre - dijo esto lo más sereno posible e intentando recobrar su habitual color, así que se dirigió a Rose y le hablo directamente:

\- ¿Hija, para que has venido?, ah ¡qué bien! pero si ya estas vestida estas preciosa cariño, ¿entonces estamos esperando a Hermione como siempre no?, de verdad, tu madre siempre igual de lenta, con lo rápida que es para otras cosas…

Rose, al ver a su padre responder esto, estaba intentando aguantarse las ganas de reírse mirando a su hermano y le guiñó un ojo respondiendo a su padre.

\- Eh, esto papi - Rose le dijo papi para que a continuación obviase las risas - en realidad mamá me ha pedido que bajase para decirte que subas a bañarte y a vestirte decentemente, palabras texturales, ya que has estado todo el día jugando con Hugo y claro, estás un poco...- hizo un además con la mano delante de la nariz, lo que provocó que Hugo volviese a lanzar otra carcajada y que Ron subiese las escaleras refunfuñando y soltando frases sin sentido.

Tras varios minutos observando a su padre y riéndose los dos hermanos, juntos se fueron a sentar al sofá y decidieron esperar a sus padres hasta que bajaran hablando un rato como solían hacer a menudo:

\- Hugo, he visto que estabas jugando al ajedrez con papá, ¿Quién de los dos iba ganando? - preguntó Rose con evidente interés.

\- Pues si le preguntas a papá te dirá que iba ganando él como siempre, de hecho tenía al rey protegido por uno de los alfiles y la torre que le quedaba pero… un par de movimientos más y podría haberle ganado creo - contestó Hugo algo triste, ya que muy pocas veces había ganado a su padre.

\- Pero Huguito, no estés triste. Si además, tú a papá ya le has ganado cuantas veces ¿diez, quince? - Hugo asintió -, que sepas hermanito que yo a tu edad solo le había ganado como mucho siete veces y eso… que ambos sabemos que soy más lista que tú, aunque tampoco mucho más - le respondió eso Rose con una sonrisa es su cara y guiñando un ojo a su hermano, que tras este momento se veía mucho más contento que antes y le dio un abrazo a su hermana en respuesta, susurrándole al oído: _hermanita, eres la mejor, de verdad._

Estuvieron hablando de diversas cosas, riéndose juntos, hasta que Hugo se acordó de algo que había escuchado un rato antes:

\- Oye Rosie, ¿qué era ese ruido que hemos escuchado papá y yo antes?, porque ha sonado como si se hubiesen caído un montón de cosas juntas - dijo Hugo un tanto extrañado y mirando a su hermana.

Rose iba a contestarle cuando sus padres bajaron por las escaleras ya arreglados para recibir a su familia y pocos minutos después aparecieron a través de la chimenea del salón la familia Potter y la primera en recibirlos fue Rose como siempre con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro:

\- ¡Tía Ginny! ¡Tío Harry! ¡Primos! ¡Albuuus! ¡Teddy! - exclamó Rose que se lanzó corriendo a los brazos de su primo favorito a pesar de que estaba todo manchado de ceniza, pero a Rose eso tratándose de Albus nunca la importaba nada, como si se tenía que meter en un barrizal poco la importaba.

Después de abrazar a Albus, fue saludando uno por uno a los Potter y a Teddy, con su característico pelo azul e iba a empezar sexto en la escuela, también ya que se le consideraba como uno más de la familia y fue él mismo quien la dijo que su abuela Andrómeda a pesar de estar invitada no había podido ir pero que la deseaba un muy feliz cumpleaños y un beso grande. Todos recibieron a la pequeña Rose con la misma efusividad, colmándola de besos y deseando que pasase un feliz cumpleaños. Momentos después, Hermione se acercó y la regañó:

\- Rose hija, estabas completamente limpia y arreglada, mira cómo te has puesto de cenizas - dijo una resignada Hermione, siempre pasaba lo mismo con Rose.

\- Hermione no te preocupes - respondió Ginny como siempre que estaban en esta situación - un simple hechizo lo arregla - hizo una pequeña pausa - ¡ _Fregotego! -_ exclamó apuntando con la varita a su familia y después a Rose, y a continuación todos estaban completamente limpios.

\- Menos mal que siempre esta Ginny para que todos volvamos a parecer personas respetables y civilizadas - dijo Harry con las gafas ladeadas y la sonrisa en su cara, Harry siempre pensaba en lo afortunado que era de tener la vida que tenía y lo mejor, de que Ginny le hubiese elegido para compartir su vida con él.

\- No sé, a mí me gustaba más como estábamos antes que quieres que te diga papá, con el primo Fred, tío George siempre nos deja ponernos de cenizas hasta arriba y además… ¡NOS DEJA EXPLOTAR COSAS! - terminó exclamando James, pensando como siempre en hacer travesuras.

\- ¡James! - su madre le llamó la atención -, por favor te pido que te comportes por un día, es el cumpleaños de tu prima Rose así que… como te portes mal, te quedas sin escoba para lo que queda de verano, ¿entendido? - le amenazó Ginny con un dedo acusador y el ceño fruncido. Tras lo dicho, su hijo la miró con cara de susto y accedió:

\- Mamá, no por favor, la escoba nueva no, te prometo que me portaré bien, seré bueno hoy y lo que queda de verano, pero la escoba no. ¡Necesito practicar!, las pruebas de Quidditch son en año y tres meses.

Dicho esto por parte de James, todos se empezaron a reír porque Ginny sabía cómo meter en cintura a su hijo mayor, la escoba siempre funcionaba como pequeña 'coacción', algo digno de admirar.

A continuación, llegaron los padres de Hermione, los abuelos Weasley y todos se fueron saludando uno por uno, deshaciéndose en besos, abrazos y palabras cariñosas.

Más tarde llegaron George con Angelina y sus hijos: Fred II de la misma edad que James y tan parecido a su difunto tío tanto en nombre, físico y personalidad, y su hija un año más pequeña Roxanne, físicamente más parecida a su madre que a su padre pero con una personalidad muy parecida a su hermano en la personalidad, de hecho a esos dos hermanos, únicamente tenías que sumarles James y Dominique, la segunda hija de Fleur y Bill, y los gemelos Scamander, los hijos de los amigos de sus padres Luna y Rolf Scamander, en la ecuación para obtener un desastre asegurado.

Hablando de Dominique, momentos después llegó el matrimonio formado por Fleur y Bill con sus tres hijos: Victoire que en septiembre comenzaba su cuarto curso en Hogwarts en la casa de Ravenclaw, hermosa y temperamental como su madre, pero con una personalidad muy parecida a la de su padre, Dominique con unos rasgos parecidos a los de su hermana pero pelirroja y una personalidad revoltosa, y por último estaba el pequeño de la familia Louis, rubio y tan guapo como su hermana mayor pero con una personalidad mucho más calmada que sus dos hermanas por lo solía formar piña junto a Albus, Rose y Lucy, la hija pequeña de Percy y Audrey, y que tenía la misma edad que Louis. Cuando estos cuatro se juntaban, normalmente en la Madriguera les gustaba jugar a los exploradores o imaginarse que estaban en una aventura de fantasía donde los chicos eran los príncipes y las primas sus princesas, e incluso en ocasiones jugaban con ellos los pequeños Hugo y Lily, que les gustaba hacer de dragones, ya que ambos admiraban al tío Charlie (que tampoco pudo acudir al cumpleaños de su sobrina por motivos laborales), de mayores les gustaría ser como él.

Después llegó la familia Scamander con sus hijos muy parecidos a su madre en todos los sentidos y que eran de la misma edad que Dominique y Roxanne, por lo que en cuanto se juntaron con James y Fred, se fueron a un rincón del jardín de sus tíos, alejados de las miradas de sus padres para planear alguna travesura.

Los últimos en llegar, fue el matrimonio formado por Percy y Audrey, con sus hijas Lucy y Molly, la última un año más pequeña que Victoire y parecida tanto física como en personalidad a su abuela, incluyendo sus brazos en jarra cuando sus primos más pequeños la gastaban alguna broma pesada.

Una vez que todos estuvieron, salieron al jardín para degustar una merienda-cena, compuesta por deliciosos platos cocinados por la abuela Molly y la abuela Jean, una tarta en varias capas con forma rosa hecha por su tía Fleur, y posteriormente todos le dieron los regalos a Rose entre los que se incluían: Varios libros tanto muggles como de magia, y un diccionario de runas que la hizo mucha ilusión cortesía de su madre, también la regalaron dulces, una escoba, un nuevo ajedrez mágico, el tradicional patito de goma por parte de su abuelo Arthur (una broma su abuelo y ella), así como ropa, una bolsa repleta de productos Weasley, una rosa eterna de parte de su tío Harry, una muñeca con la que terminó jugando su querida prima Lily, además de recibir un paquete vía lechuza que contenía un álbum de fotos con imágenes de Hogwarts y una pluma de hipogrifo cortesía de Hagrid. Después, estuvieron jugando un rato a los que Lily le gustaba llamar _Princesas, Caballeros y Dragones_ , ganando el equipo formado por Rose y Albus, ya que fueron los primeros en traspasar la barrera de Hugo.

Por último, cuando terminaron de comer, los adultos se quedaron en la mesa hablando de sus cosas, entre ellas el trabajo, salvo el tío George que se juntó a sus hijos, sobrinas y los gemelos para explicarles los nuevos productos que en los que estaba trabajando y su abuelo Arthur al que le gustaba pasear.

Rose cuando vio a su abuelo alejarse, se disculpó con sus primos y fue detrás de él con el pequeño 'regalo' que se había escondido debajo del vestido. Pasó al lado de Teddy y Victoire que para variar estaban discutiendo como siempre:

\- Ahí Ted, de verdad… ¡déjame en paz! Siempre estas con lo mismo, si me apetece salir con un chico saldré, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no, ¡no es de tu incumbencia! - escuchó Rose, como le decía una enfadada Victoire a Teddy con los brazo cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pasa Victoire? - preguntó Teddy con cierta ironía, teñida de preocupación - tú eres demasiado pequeña como para entender que ese chico no tiene buenas intenciones… hazme caso a mí que soy más mayor y sé de lo que te estoy hablando - seguía insistiendo Teddy y realmente parecía algo preocupado.

\- Te lo repito por última vez Ted… ¡DÉJAME TRANQUILA! - después añadió -, es más sino te conociese… diría que estas celoso - contestó Victoire con la intención claramente de molestarle.

\- Celoso… celoso, ¿yo? ¡¿PERO QUE DICES?! Si no eres más que una niña, no me vengas con esas - dijo Teddy medio balbuceando.

\- Bueno vale… pues lo que tú digas Teddy - respondió Victoire, girando su larga cabellera y dando aposta a un consternado Teddy con ella y alejándose a grandes zancadas, por lo que al metamorfomago tras este bochorno, el pelo se le cambió de un azul eléctrico a un rojo fuego y echó a andar detrás de ella llamándola.

Dejando atrás a Teddy y Victoire, Rose siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a su abuelo Arthur y cuando lo logró le cogió de la mano, cosa que hizo que el abuelo se sobresaltase:

\- Rose, cariño - saludó como siempre su abuelo -. No te esperaba aquí, pensaba que estabas jugando con Albus, Louis, Lucy, Hugo y Lily - aclaró el abuelo Arthur.

\- Sí que estaba jugando con ellos abuelo, pero te he visto y he decidido seguirte porque tengo un regalo para ti - le contestó Rose

\- ¿Un regalo para mí? - preguntó un extrañado Arthur, _desde luego esta Rose, nunca deja de sorprenderme, a ver que me ha traído_ pensó.

\- Sí abuelo, mira y verás - Rose miro hacia los lados de forma un poco dramática lo que consiguió que el abuelo sonriese y sacó una cosa pequeña y plana, tendiéndoselo a su abuelo y al ver que su abuelo iba a volver a preguntar, se adelantó -. Antes de que me preguntes, esto es un mp3 abuelo, era de mamá pero ahora tiene un nuevo por lo que me le dio a mí. Es un aparato que sirve para escuchar música, como los tocadiscos pero mucho más cómodo y he pensado que igual te gustaría tenerlo a ti… ya sabes, para tu colección - terminó diciendo Rose con una sonrisa.

Tras la explicación, el abuelo pensó que Rose era una de las niñas más dulces y con uno de los corazones más generosos, siempre pensando en los demás y en lo que les podría gustar, como un rato antes había hecho con Lily al dejarla la muñeca nueva tras ver como la miraba su prima pequeña, así que acepto el aparato de buen grado, la abrazó y la contesto en voz baja:

\- Ahí mi pequeña Rose, desde luego… eres la flor más bonita de todo el jardín y mi nieta favorita que lo sepas.

\- ¡Jajajaja!- comenzó a reírse Rose y a continuación le respondió - ahí abuelo… seguro que le dices eso a todas tus nietas, a mí no me engañas que lo sepas - terminó diciendo con un asentimiento y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

\- Hmm vale, eso es cierto, lo que sí que es verdad es que tienes uno de los corazones más buenos y generosos en el mundo, así que recuerda que no importa lo que pase, no cambies nunca. Te pareces tanto a tus padres mí querida Rosie…- así terminó diciéndole el abuelo, y momentos después la dio un beso lleno de cariño en la frente.

Después de estos momentos, el abuelo y su nieta caminaron juntos hasta el resto de la familia y cuando alcanzaron a Albus, Rose se quedó con él para contarle con todo lujo de detalles lo que había pasado entre Teddy y Victoire, y justo tras terminar Albus la dijo:

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo? - Rose negó energéticamente -. Creo que realmente a Teddy sí que le gusta Victoire, ya sabes… por eso de lo de que los que se pelean se desean y a mí me gustaría que estuviesen juntos, porque Teddy sería oficialmente de la familia - dijo un alegre Albus, pensando que así podría pasar todavía más tiempo con Teddy.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso Albus?, no se… yo no creo que me pudiese gustar alguien con el que me llevo mal, ellos se llevan mal desde siempre... seguro que si estuviesen juntos y se casasen, terminarían separados - respondió Rose con algo de tristeza, ella pensaba igual que Albus, así Ted seguro que pasaría a formar oficialmente parte de la familia.

\- Ya pero acuérdate de tus padres, papá siempre dice que ellos se llevaban fatal, discutían por tonterías… igual que Teddy y Victoire y míralos ahora - tras decir esto, ambos giraron para buscar a Ron y Hermione que en esos momentos estaba hablando con los demás pero Ron la estaba dando un beso a Hermione en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía feliz.

\- Igual tienes razón Albus - concedió Rose, tras meditarlo unos segundos -. Eso sí, si en algún momento me llevo tan mal con alguien como Teddy y Victoire, aléjame de él... ¡yo no me quiero casar! - exclamó -, ah y yo prometo alejarte a cualquier lagartona - terminó diciéndole Rose a Albus que en eso momento se estaba riendo tras la ocurrencia de su prima.

\- De acuerdo, Rosie, trato hecho - dicho esto, Albus la tendió la mano para cerrar ese pacto y después se dieron un abrazo muy cariñoso.

Pasada otra hora, los familiares empezaron a abandonar la vivienda de los Weasley-Granger y al final Hermione tuvo que subir a un adormilado Hugo en brazos hasta su cama, mientras que Ron subía con su princesa hasta su habitación. Una vez que Rose se cambió, se metió en la cama y su padre la arropó:

\- Cariño, espero que hayas disfrutado del día de tu cumpleaños - dijo su padre sonriente.

\- Claro que sí papi, me lo he pasado genial, he estado con la familia, de hecho si fuese por mi viviríamos todos juntos en la Madriguera, ¡como en Navidad que nos juntamos todos! - exclamó Rose.

Ron en ese momento la contestó que eso sería imposible una locura a su parecer, así que cuando Rose bostezó, su padre la dijo que ya era hora de irse a la cama y de que descansase. Una vez que su padre, la dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches y salió de la habitación juntando la puerta, Rose pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día y por supuesto, todavía no se la olvidaba la conversación pendiente que tenía con su madre.

Pero la obtención de respuestas a todas esas preguntas y dudas, ya tendrían que esperar a otro día.


	3. Preguntas sin respuestas

Tras el cumpleaños de Rose, Hermione procuraba pasar el menor tiempo posible asolas con su pequeña dado que en cuanto tenía la menor oportunidad, sacaba a coalición el incidente de la biblioteca y la bombardeaba con sus dudas y sus preguntas.

Lo cierto es que a Hermione la encantaría contestar a todas las preguntas que la hacía pero debido al acuerdo que tenía con sus cuñados, de contarles la historia a sus hijos a medida que fuesen entrando en el colegio, dudaba de si era correcto o no, así que trataba de eludir el tema, la última vez fue la noche antes de que James se marchase a Hogwarts, mientras Hermione la ayudaba a ponerse el pijama.

Rose cariño, recuerda que mañana vamos a cenar a la casa de tus tíos Harry y Ginny, después de que ellos vuelvan de King's Cross, una vez que James tome el tren hacia Hogwarts. ¡Ah! y también acuérdate de llevarle a Albus el libro que le dijiste sobre animales fantásticos, el que te regalaron los Scamander por tu cumpleaños.

Si mamá, tú no te preocupes, ya lo tengo guardado en el bolso de cuentas - contestó Rose.

La encantaba ese bolso, su madre se lo había regalado cuando cumplió los 8 años y le resultaba muy útil, llevaba siempre un montón de cosas sin parecerlo, era simplemente genial.

Muy bien cielo, suponía que ya lo tenías guardado pero por si acaso nunca está de más recordarlo - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hmm, esto mamá… ¿Has pensado ya cuando me vas a contestar a todas las preguntas?, porque han pasado más de dos meses y siempre me contestas con lo mismo - habló Rose un poco decepcionada y con la cabeza gacha, ya que quería obtener todas las respuestas llevaba esperando mucho tiempo.

Tesoro, ya te he dicho que te voy a contestar a todas las preguntas de verdad, solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia por favor y te agradezco muchísimo que no le hayas comentado a tu padre nada - contestó su madre con una mirada algo suplicante. Transcurridos unos momentos su hija la respondió:

Sabes que nunca le diría algo a papá si me has pedido que te guarde el secreto - dijo eso con una sonrisa sincera - pero quiero que me contestes a las preguntas antes de que termine el año, ¿vale?, sino buscaré en la biblioteca y en los periódicos antiguos - terminó diciendo testaruda.

De acuerdo, antes de que termine el año, te prometo no, te juro que obtendrás todas las respuestas pero ahora es momento de dormir. Buenas noches Rosie, que descanses mucho - la dio un beso en la frente a su hija y salió discretamente de la habitación.

Después, Hermione se dirigió hacia la habitación de su pequeño Hugo, para desearle buenas noches y darle un beso en la frente, pero este ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente y finalmente entró su dormitorio donde ya estaba Ron, cambiado y leyendo una revista deportiva:

Mira Hermione, según el artículo que estoy leyendo, tras los nuevos fichajes y el cambio en la dirección, estoy convencido de que este año los Chudley Cannons, por fin ganaran la Liga, seguro - le dijo Ron muy alegre.

Ronald, no es por nada, pero eso mismo me dices todos los años y sabes que al final, el equipo en el que jugaba Ginny, las Arpías de Holyhead terminan por encima de vosotros - contestó su mujer de forma contundente.

Muchas gracias Hermione - Ron en ese momento estaba bastante desanimado - siempre me recuerdas a las Arpías… aun así este año tenemos posibilidades, lo presiento - tras decir esto, la dio un beso en los labios donde ambos sonrieron.

Cambiando de tema, mañana James y Fred comienzan el colegio, ¿se hace raro sabes? - dijo Hermione - hace nada no eran más que dos niños revoltosos que corrían por la Madriguera persiguiendo gnomos, y en nada Rose y Albus irán, todos en realidad - terminó diciendo algo triste, quedaba muy poco para que sus pequeños empezaran el colegio menos tiempo de lo que a ambos les gustaría admitir.

Ya… es cierto, se va a hacer raro que no estén en el cumpleaños de Lily sin que revienten parte de la tarta - contestó Ron riéndose.

Si vale, eso siempre ha sido divertido, lo voy a echar de menos. Pero bueno, mañana cenamos con Ginny y con Harry, y además se acabaron las vacaciones. Entro pronto a trabajar, por lo que ¿podrías llevar tu a casa de mis padres a los niños?, como George va a abrir la tienda tarde…

Si cariño, no te preocupes - le respondió Ron con una sonrisa - yo les acerco a la casa y desayunamos todos juntos. ¿Te parece bien? - terminó preguntando y acercándose peligrosamente a su mujer.

Me parece perfecto de hecho - dijo Hermione devolviéndole el beso a su marido, atrayéndole, y dejando de hablar durante el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron con muchas energías, y Hermione se vistió para ir al Ministerio a trabajar, ya se habían acabado las vacaciones mientras que Ron se ocupaba de asear y vestir a sus hijos. Con Hugo, lo cierto es que se manejaba bastante bien en cambio con Rose… el pelo de su hija era muy parecido al de su mujer en la forma y textura menos en el color que era de un pelirrojo muy brillante, como el suyo y el de su hijo Hugo, por lo que al final optó por hacerla una coleta alta.

El trayecto en coche hasta la casa de sus suegros, no era demasiado largo ya que únicamente tardaban 30 minutos en llegar y durante todo el trayecto estuvieron jugando a las adivinanzas, le encantaban los momentos así con sus hijos, eran unos niños muy listos y despiertos para la edad que tenían por lo que estaba muy orgulloso de ellos, habían sacado lo mejor de sus padres, incluyendo Rose de Hermione su vena sabionda y su orgullo y Hugo de él, su forma rápida de exasperarse y la rojez en sus orejas.

Llegaron a la casa de los Granger, todos juntos desayunaron y pasaron parte de la mañana hasta que su padre se tuvo que marchar a trabajar en la tienda que tenía junto a su tío George en el callejón Diagon, Sortilegios Weasley. Hugo y Rose se pasaron toda la mañana con sus abuelos maternos, a los cuales querían mucho y siempre se lo pasaban muy bien con ellos, les encantaba estar en el mundo muggle y que sus abuelos les explicaran todas las cosas.

Trascurrida parte de la tarde, Hermione y Ron regresaron para recogerlos e ir a la cena con sus parientes. Dejaron el coche en casa de los abuelos Granger y mediante Red Flu fueron a la casa de sus amigos, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ya que habían habilitado la chimenea de la casa de los padres de Hermione para este tipo de situaciones.

A Rose le gustaba mucho la casa de su padrino. Según sus padres desde que Harry había heredado la casa de su padrino Sirius Black, había cambiado mucho ya que años antes, era bastante lúgubre, sucia e incluso tenía cabezas cortadas de elfos domésticos, cosa que horrorizaba a toda su familia, pero en la actualidad la casa estaba muy limpia, entraba muchísima luz, las cabezas habían desaparecido e incluso su padrino había conseguido acallar los gritos del cuadro de la Señora Black aunque por algún motivo, su tío Harry había conservado un paragüeros con forma de pierna de troll, cosa que no entendía pero cuando le preguntó una vez, respondió que lo tenía cierto cariño.

Por otro lado, también le gustaba ir a la casa porque en ella vivía Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la familia Black, al cual pagaban y que siempre recibía con sonrisas y caramelos a los más pequeños de la enorme familia Weasley.

Una vez en la casa, entraron al salón donde Albus, Rose, Lily y Hugo, se pusieron a jugar a las cartas explosivas, bajo la mirada de Ron y Ginny por si ocurría algún percance, mientras que Harry y Hermione, intencionadamente por parte de esta última, se acercaban a la cocina para ver cómo iba el guiso de carne estofada y la tarta de melaza que iban a cenar. Dentro de la cocina, Harry fue el primero en hablar:

¿Qué tal el primer día de trabajo Hermione?, el mío ha sido agotador… no sabes la cantidad de jóvenes que han enviado solicitudes para entrar este año en la academia y de hecho, creo que le voy a pedir a Ron que me ayude este año porque no creo que me dé tiempo a cumplir los plazos, ¿te parece bien no? - preguntó Harry.

Claro que me parece bien Harry, es más estoy segura de que a Ron le va a parecer una idea fantástica. Me da la impresión de que echa de menos ser auror - contestó Hermione.

No sé, lo dejó para ayudar a George en un momento en el que su hermano lo necesitaba, con la llegada de los niños, Angelina en los partidos… y creo que al final se ha acostumbrado y que realmente le gusta el trabajo en la tienda. Siempre está inventando y probando nuevos productos, además parte de los diseños que utilizamos en el departamento, han sido idea de Ron.

Si eso es cierto, creo que de esa forma nunca ha abandonado del todo su carrera de auror y se siente contento ayudando al departamento, asó que seguro que querrá echarte una mano, eres su mejor amigo - terminó diciendo Hermione con una de esas sonrisas que siempre guardaba para Harry, ese hermano que siempre le habría gustado tener y que por supuesto, era recíproco.

Por cierto - siguió hablando Hermione - ¿Cómo se encontraba James esta mañana? ¿muy nervioso?

Lo cierto es que si - respondió Harry con una sonrisa en la boca - si me lo preguntas, diría que más nervioso de lo que a él le hubiese gustado admitir… fíjate si estaba nervioso que no encontraba la escoba nueva y eso que anoche la estaba encerando - Harry en ese momento se estaba riendo, recordando la cara de pánico en la cara de su hijo cuando su mujer le preguntó por la escoba y se puso a buscarla como loco.

Bueno, no te preocupes. Seguro que le irá bien, Victoire, Molly y Teddy les ayudaran en todo tanto a él como a Fred. - con una sonrisa de medio lado añadió - seguro que dentro de nada te llega la primera carta de Neville diciendo que está castigado.

Hermione, no digas eso - Harry sabía que seguramente la primera carta le llegaría esta semana, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero solo de pensarlo…Harry seguía pensando en ello cuando Hermione hablo:

Y cambiando de tema Harry… ¿recuerdas el cumpleaños de Rose?, el de este año me refiero - el aludido asintió - bien pues resulta que un rato antes de que llegaseis me encontré a Rose en la biblioteca y - iba a continuar hablando cuando Harry la dijo en tono jocoso:

¿Rose en la biblioteca?, uy que cosa más rara… - comentó Harry con tono jocoso.

Si, ya lo sé - contestó Hermione con impaciencia por la interrupción - Rose con los libros es como yo, pero no era eso lo que te intentaba decir. Verás el libro que tenía en las manos era _Cronología e Historia de las Guerras Mágicas en la Inglaterra del_ \- al decir el nombre del libro vio como la expresión de su mejor amigo fue cambiando.

Hermione, ¿no me estarás queriendo decir que tu hija lo sabe todo? ¿verdad? - en ese momento Harry se encontraba bastante asustado, ya que nunca le habían contado a los niños toda la historia y si la pequeña Rose lo sabía, estaba seguro de que su hijo Albus no tardaría demasiado en enterarse y seguramente él le escribiría a su hermano para contárselo, James se lo diría a Fred y… Harry llegados a este punto se estaba empezando a agobiar.

No no, quiero decir: sí y no. Déjame que me explique - dijo eso viendo como Harry abría la boca para hablar - antes de interrumpirme de nuevo Potter. La encontré en la biblioteca y estaba leyendo el capítulo del resumen de las guerras y en cuanto entré, empezó a hacerme un montón de preguntas y durante meses he estado eludiendo el tema, pero anoche, ya la conoces volvió a sacarlo y me hizo prometerla que se lo contaría antes de que termine este año. ¡No me ha dado tregua!, sino se lo cuento, ella buscará por su cuenta y créeme, no sé qué me da más miedo…

Tras soltar todo eso, Harry se quedó pensando unos momentos hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar, aunque creía conocer ya la respuesta:

¿Ron no está enterado de nada de esto verdad? - y efectivamente como había previsto su mejor amiga negó con la cabeza.

Ya sabes lo que diría Ron si se enterase… diría que son muy jóvenes, que son únicamente unos niños inocentes, que ya tendrán edad para saberlo y bla bla bla… pero acuérdate de cuando se enteró Victoire, se enfadó mucho con Bill y Fleur y eso que a ellos no les tocó vivir ni una cuarta parte... No sé qué hacer Harry - terminó por admitir Hermione que se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Harry por su parte, se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga, y tras pensar detenidamente observándola, la cogió de las manos y la contestó:

¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?, vamos a contárselo a los más mayores, a todos menos a Lucy, Louis, Lily y Hugo, durante las vacaciones de Navidad, en la Madriguera. Así estaremos todos los adultos y podremos contestar entre todos de una manera completa toda la historia. ¿Te parece bien amiga? - después de meditarlo uno momentos, Hermione dijo:

Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer amigo mío, aunque desde ya te lo advierto. Tengo miedo de las preguntas que pueda hacer Rose, esa niña no se a quien ha salido - le correspondió a su amigo con una sonrisa.

¡Ja! - se le escapó a su mejor amigo - a quien iba a salir si no es a ti Hermione, aunque es preocupante lo poco que se parece a Ron… Seguro que es hija de él ¿no? - le dijo su amigo, seguido de una risa maliciosa para hacerla de rabiar.

Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Harry, sabes que es hija de Ron… ¿de quién iba a sacar sino ese pelo, los grandes ojos azules, y gran parte del cuerpo salpicado con pecas?, al igual que Hugo, aunque él al menos ha sacado mis ojos castaños - contestó Hermione feliz - de hecho si no fuese imposible, pensaría que mis hijos no son realmente míos - musitó para sí misma, aunque Harry la escuchó perfectamente.

Tras este momento, ambos se dispusieron a ver cómo iba a comida y cuando llegaron al salón solo pudieron lanzar una carcajada al ver a sus respectivas parejas con las cejas quemadas, discutiendo y echándose la culpa el uno a la otra por lo que había pasado con las cartas explosivas mientras que sus hijos los observaban intentando aparentar normalidad pero en cuando entraron Harry y Hermione, se unieron a sus risas.

El resto de la cena, una vez arregladas las cejas de Ginny y Ron, aunque ambos seguían fulminándose con la mirada de vez en cuando, transcurrió sin menores altercados, todos degustaron y disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena, e incluso permitieron que lo más pequeños tomaran una cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando terminaron la cena y después de permitir que sus hijos jugaran un rato más, el matrimonio Weasley-Granger estaba por irse cuando Hugo habló:

Mamá por favor, deja que nos quedemos a dormir esta noche. Seguro que a la tía Ginny no la importa ¿a qué no? - Rose en ese momento estaba afirmando rápidamente con la cabeza.

Pero hijos… - contestó Ron, aunque rara vez se negaba a algo que le pidieran sus hijos, a Rose porque era su princesita y a Hugo porque cada vez que lo miraba no podía evitar ver los mismos ojos que en su mujer - seguro que los tíos están deseando descansar y además hoy han tenido que llevar a James a la estación e imagino que querrán disfrutar por fin de un momento de tranquilidad sin su hijo aquí - dijo esto mirando a su mejor amigo que asentía divertido e intentando no reírse.

Pero ¡por favoooor! - intervino Rose suplicante - nos apetece mucho a los cuatro pasar la noche comiendo palomitas, jugando a las cartas explosivas y contando historias, Kreacher nos podría vigilar, le encanta pasar tiempo con nosotros y además - dijo eso mirando a sus padres y a sus tíos de forma suplicante - seremos buenos, ¡No como James!

Es verdad - dijo rápidamente Albus, aprovechando la oportunidad antes de que cualquiera de los adultos pudiese contestar - a Lily y a mí no nos importa si tenemos que compartir el dormitorio con ellos, como si tenemos que dormir los cuatros juntos. Será por divertido, por favor mamá - terminó su frase haciendo un mohíno a su madre y mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Después de la ocurrencia de la niña con su comentario sobre James y de la intervención de Albus, los adultos no tuvieron más que mirarse entre ellos para saber que los pequeños habían ganado la partida, por lo que Ginny fue la primera en hablar:

Está bien, os podéis quedar si queréis, por nosotros no hay ningún problema ¿a que no Harry? - dijo mirando de refilón a su marido. - es más igual si quieren hacer una fiesta de pijamas, puedo poner colchones y mantas en el salón para que duerman juntos.

Hermione, Ron sabéis que por mí no hay ningún problema, me encanta tener a mis sobrinos en casa. Siempre aprendo algo nuevo sobre ellos y Hugo me cuenta todas las discusiones absurdas que tenéis - Harry en ese momento le guiño un ojo a su sobrino que se empezó a reír junto con el resto de los más pequeños y de su mujer.

Bueno vale, está bien - terminó por acceder Hermione, quién además estaba roja tras saber ese pequeño secreto que tenía su hijo con su mejor amigo - pero quiero que deis muchos quebraderos de cabeza a vuestros tíos - dijo eso dirigiéndose a sus hijos y mirando de forma suspicaz a sus amigos. - ahora en serio, ¡portaos bien!

Una vez que Hermione accedió los niños se pusieron a corretear como locos por el salón, dando saltitos y diciendo que harían una fiesta de pijamas mientras los adultos los observaban divertidos y pensando que daba gusto ver lo bien que se llevaban y lo mucho que se querían ente ellos.

Momentos después, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a sus hijos para darles a cada uno beso y desearles buenas noche. Después se tomaron de la mano y justo antes de desaparecerse, Ron exclamó viendo como su hijo subía corriendo por las escaleras:

Ah y Hugo, nada de contarle al cotilla de tu tío Harry lo que pasa en nuestra casa, ¡estas avisado! - Hugo se giró para verlo, el cual iba cogido de la mano de Lily, ambos se miraron y después miraron a Harry y comenzaron a reírse.

Poco después, el matrimonio Weasley-Granger se despidió de sus mejores amigos, giraron sobre sí mismos y sintieron ese característico tirón el estómago hasta tocar el suelo del salón, tenuemente iluminado, en su acogedor hogar.


	4. Revelaciones en la Madriguera

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde septiembre, de hecho quedaban pocos días para que los más pequeños de la familia que estudiaban en Hogwarts regresaran para celebrar las vacaciones de Navidad como siempre en la Madriguera.

Según las noticias que obtenían Rose y Albus de las cartas que les llegaban, Fred II y James habían sido seleccionados en la casa de Gryffindor, cosa que no extrañaba a ninguno de la familia, por lo que al menos Molly no era la única de la familia en ella. Por lo que contaban, se habían hecho muy amigos del hijo de Lee Jordan y Alicia Sppinet, Michael que a pesar de que este llevaba un año más en la escuela compartían casa con él y por eso mismo, _causalmente_ siempre que hacían una travesura, su nombre aparecía en las cartas enviadas por la directora junto al de sus primos.

En sus cartas también ponían que las peleas entre Victoire y Teddy eran cada vez más frecuentes, e incluso que Teddy llegó a pelearse con un chico de su misma casa, Hufflepuff, porque era el chico con el que salía Victoire actualmente. A la prima Molly también la mencionaban, diciendo que estaba siendo muy paciente con ellos pero que deberían de decirle al tío Percy que escribiese más a menudo a su querida hija, porque se estaba juntando mucho con un tal Alexander Nott.

Por otro lado, también contaban que el Bosque Prohibido en realidad era mucho más divertido de lo que su nombre podía insinuar, debido a que ya habían estado castigados en varias ocasiones con Hagrid por meterse en líos y ayudar al poltergeist del colegio Peeves a crear el caos en el gran comedor, cosa que provocaba grandes dolores de cabeza a la directora del colegio Minerva McGonagall así como al director de su casa, el buen amigo de sus padres, Neville Longbottom.

La madre de James junto con Angelina, al recibir la 4ª carta de McGonagall, decidieron escribir a la directora para decirla que por favor no mandase a sus hijos al bosque con Hagrid, ya que allí se lo pasaban bien, y 'sugerirle' que igual era mejor que ayudasen al viejo y malhumorado Argus Filch, a limpiar los baños del colegio o bien la sala de los trofeos, ambas tareas sin magia por supuesto, para que aprendiesen la lección.

Finalmente pasaron los días, los chicos volvieron de Hogwarts a sus respectivos hogares y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, toda la familia incluidos Andrómeda con Teddy y el tío Charlie que para sorpresa y felicidad de todos, estaban reunidos en la Madriguera para celebrar Navidad.

La cena de Nochebuena fue fantástica como todos los años, repleta de deliciosos platos, las bromas e historias divertidas, y en ocasiones vergonzosas, del tío George, las risas entre los pequeños cuando empezaron a lanzarse comida y la abuela Molly tuvo que poner sus brazos en jarras pidiendo que se comportaran como personas y no como animales, aunque hay que reconocer que lo dijo con una sonrisa pintada en la boca y por supuesto, pasada la medianoche, todos se reunieron en torno al árbol que se encontraba en la sala de la chimenea para abrir los ya tradicionales _Jerséis Weasley,_ la abuela los tejía cada año y a medida que pasaban los años sus nietos incluso le pedían alguno para sus amigos porque a todos les encantaba: eran suaves, calentitos y lo mejor de todo, únicos.

Normalmente se juntaban en la Madriguera y a medida que aumentaba la familia, los abuelos realizaban diversas modificaciones a la casa para poder albergarlos a todos e incluso la gran mayoría de los nietos podían disfrutar de una habitación propia de manera habitual, pero no en Navidad.

En la madrugada de Nochebuena, a los nietos y a Teddy les gustaba dormir todos juntos sobre colchones y mantas en el suelo de la sala de la chimenea, para quedarse conversando durante horas, devorar los dulces hechos por la abuela y hacer peleas de almohadas por equipos: normalmente _chicos vs chicas_ , en los que contra todo pronóstico y usando sucias artimañas _,_ como bien apuntaban todos los años,conseguían ganar las chicas. Por último, tras las peleas estaban tan cansados que se iban adormeciendo y cuando se terminaba de apagar el fuego de la chimenea todos estaban en un sueño profundo, por lo que en las navidades del año 2015, esa tradición no fue una excepción.

La mañana de Navidad, Hermione fue una de las primeras en levantarse y esperaba que tanto su marido como sus dos mejores amigos se levantasen para hablar con ellos de la conversación pendiente que tenía con Rose desde su cumpleaños. Cuando bajó las escaleras, se encontró con sus suegros ya desayunando en la cocina y habían realizado el encantamiento _muffliato_ para evitar despertar a sus nietos, al verlos entro saludándolos menos alegre de lo habitual:

Buenos días Molly, buenos días Arthur, ¿qué tal os habéis levantado?, espero que hayáis podido descansar, los muchachos anoche hicieron bastante ruido.

Buenos días Hermione - respondieron los abuelos al unísono y a continuación habló Molly. - la verdad es que sí que han armado más barullo que otros años pero que puedo decir… la casa esta tan sola sin ellos durante parte del año que es una bendición teneros a todos aquí y no poder pegar ojo - una gran sonrisa se extendió en un ya arrugado rostro.

Coincido totalmente con Molly querida, me recuerda a las navidades de cuando mis hijos estaban en Hogwarts… siempre había ruido en la casa, me gustaba tenerlos a todos aquí, incluyendo a Harry y a ti por supuesto - Arthur la miro sinceramente ya que la consideraba como una de sus hijas. Había pasado tantas temporadas en su casa de adolescente que aunque no se hubiese casado con Ron, Molly y Arthur la seguirían considerando como su segunda hija.

Si...fueron buenos tiempos - reconoció Hermione aunque luego musito audiblemente - pero no en todas ocasiones y eso es lo que me preocupa últimamente…

Hermione, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa querida? - dijo la abuela Molly cogiéndola de las manos y en cuanto se giró para mirar a su suegra, Hermione les tuvo que contar toda la historia, incluyendo la conversación que había tenido con Harry en la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

¡Vaya!... esta Rosie siempre haciendo de las suyas - respondió Arthur cuando Hermione terminó su relato. - Imagino que no tenemos otra opción y dado que mañana se va parte de la familia, igual lo mejor es hablar con los muchachos después de la comida - sugirió mirando a su esposa y a su nuera.

Sí, creo que es lo mejor Arthur. Me parece que Harry ya habló del tema con Ginny y está de acuerdo en contárselo a los niños pero Ron… - Hermione estaba dudando bastante de que su marido se lo tomase medianamente bien.- De todas formas, hablaré con él y también debemos de hablar con el resto de los tíos para ver a qué hijos les contamos la historia y a cuales los dejamos fuera… - el matrimonio asintió, confirmando lo que acababa de decir Hermione.

Una vez que el resto de los adultos se levantaron, hicieron a los niños despertarse para darles los respectivos regalos y después se fueron al patio trasero de la cocina para jugar el ya tradicional partido de Quidditch navideño, mientras que parte de los adultos se quedaron en el interior, momento que aprovechó Hermione y Harry para repetir la misma historia que habían escuchado los abuelos Weasley pocas horas antes y como era de esperar, Ron puso el grito en el cielo:

A ver si me estoy enterando… me estás diciendo Hermione, que nuestra hija, mi princesita ¿sabe cosas de las guerras desde hace medio año?, ¿POR QUE NO ME HABÉIS CONTADO NADA ANTES? - exigió Ron, que a cada momento que pasaba se ponía más rojo, por lo que Harry intervino:

Ron por favor, cálmate un poco. Todos estamos alterados por la situación amigo, pero ya conoces a tu hija y su sed de conocimientos. Fue un accidente que ese libro llegase a las manos de tu hija, es más deberías de estar orgulloso de ella, por lo que me ha contado Hermione, consiguió mover y levitar casi 10kg de libros antes de que cayeren.

Harry por supuesto que estoy orgulloso de mi pequeña, pero ¿realmente es necesario que sepan todos los horrores de la guerra? - ¿cómo murió Fred? - en ese momento George y Angelina se miraron con tristeza - ¿la muerte de Remus?, ¿la de Tonks?, ¿la de Sirius?, ¿la de Dobby?, ¿la de…

¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, RONALD?! - tuvo que exclamar Hermione viendo el camino que estaba cogiendo la conversación. A continuación siguió hablando:

Ron si no te dije nada antes es porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y sé que son todavía unos niños, pero si no tu querida princesita se pondrá a investigar por su cuenta, de la misma forma que hizo en su momento Victoire y acuérdate de que estuvo sin mandar cartas a la familia cuanto tiempo ¿tres, cuatro meses? - el resto de los adultos presentes recordaban lo mal que se lo había tomado la hija mayor de Bill. - menos mal que Teddy logró que entrara en razón porque Harry les contó a ambos todo, pero si se entera por otras fuentes Ron… ten por seguro su reacción será mucho peor que la de Victoire, es un niña y puede guardarnos rencor durante años.

Después decir esto, al resto y a Ron no le quedó más remedio que admitir que Hermione llevaba razón y que lo mejor sería hablar con ellos esta tarde, tras la comida tal y como había acordado antes con los abuelos.

La comida de Navidad transcurrió sin mejores incidentes, salvo por el hecho de que a la hora del postre, James, Fred, Roxanne y Dominique, ayudados por Teddy hicieron levitar parte de la tarta de chocolate, con tan mala suerte que cayó sobre Victoire, la cual se levantó muy enfadada gritando y Teddy se fue separando de ella hasta una distancia prudencial:

¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL EDWARD! - respiró hondo, intentando calmarse pero no lo consiguió y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador - ¡PRIMERO EN EL COLEGIO TE PELEAS CON ROGER! - iba avanzando hacia él cada vez más enfadada - ¡DESPUÉS ME PERSIGUES A TODOS LADOS, Y NO CONTENTO CON ESO, CUANDO TE PILLO MANDAS A TUS AMIGOS A SEGUIRME Y AHORA LO DE LA TARTA! - cuando dijo esto último le tenía casi arrinconado contra la pared.

Victoire hija cálmate, ha sido un accidente y Teddy no estaba solo además - la dijo Bill pausadamente pero un tras un segundo reaccionó - espera, espera…¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS ES ROGER?! - rugió y se giró bruscamente hacia su hija, momento que aprovechó Teddy para escaparse.

¡VES TEDDY YA LAS HAS VUELTO A LIAR! - Victoire al ver que todos la estaban mirando exclamó: ¡TE ODIO! Argggg - tras decir esto, Victoire salió corriendo escaleras arriba con lágrimas en los ojos seguida de su prima Molly y de su madre para intentar hablar con ella.

Por su parte, Teddy se sentó en el sofá triste, pensativo y murmurando que sí que debía de haberse enfadado para llamarle por su nombre real y decirle que le odiaba delante de toda a familia, por lo que Bill se le acercó y pudieron escuchar perfectamente como le decía que estaba haciendo bien por intentar proteger y mantener a su hijita alejada de _ese tal Roger_ y Harry por su parte se acercó a su ahijado para decirle que pronto se le pasaría, que lo mismo pasaba siempre con Ron y con Hermione, mientras que la abuela Molly, ayudada por Ginny intentaban arreglar en la mesa todo el desastre y a su vez la tía Audrey y Angelina estaban echando la bronca a los precursores el incidente. Transcurridos unos minutos, bajaron de nuevo a la cocina Fleur junto con las dos chicas, Victoire ya completamente limpia y mucho más serena aunque seguía fulminando con la mirada a Teddy, que parecía querer esconderse detrás de su abuela, a su vez la joven rubia evitaba la mirada acusadora de su padre.

Terminaron la comida sin más altercados y finalmente decidieron que había llegado el momento de hablar con los niños así que por ese mismo motivo la abuela Molly dijo en voz alta:

Hugo, Lily, Lucy y Louis, ¿por qué no acompañáis al abuelo al garaje? Me ha dicho que tiene un montón de nuevos aparatos muggles en su colección y que está deseando enseñároslos para que le ayudéis con su funcionamiento, ¿Verdad querido?

Si sí, por supuesto chicos. Me apetece contaros un montón de cosas así vamos saliendo al jardín en lo que el resto de los más mayores recogen la casa.

Dicho esto los niños siguieron a su abuelo ilusionados, y pasados pocos segundos el resto de los nietos empezaron a protestar diciendo que ellos también querían ir con el abuelo, a jugar a las cartas explosivas o bien a sentarse a hablar con los demás, por lo que la abuela Molly, murmuró apuntándose a la garganta _sonorus_ y tuvo que volver a llamar al orden:

¡SILENCIOOOOOO! ¡CALLAOS TODOS DE UNA VEZ! ¡DEJAD DE PROTESTAR!

Tras esas palabras ensordecedoras por parte de la abuela, todos los adultos y nietos se quedaron mudos, mirándola incluso con un poco de miedo… la verdad es que sí que daba miedo cuando se enfadaba, gritando, con los brazos en jarras y más aun teniendo en cuenta su edad y estatura. Después de este momento, Harry se colocó las gafas, carraspeó, respiró hondo y fue quien tomó la palabra:

Chicos, por favor, si no habéis ido con el abuelo o hacer otras cosas es porque queremos hablar con vosotros de algo que consideramos que es hora de sepáis, ya que algunos habéis entrado en Hogwarts, y bueno parte de los más pequeños como Dominique o Rose - miró a su sobrina de forma significativa, y ella en ese momento supo lo que se iba a avecinar - entrarán en poco tiempo y os surgirán dudas cuando conviváis con los demás alumnos de las casas.

Eso es chicos - intervino Hermione, ya que veía a la mayoría de sus sobrinos algo perdidos salvo Molly, Victoire y Teddy que se lanzaban miradas entre ellos algo preocupados - bien, es mejor que vayáis tomando asiento todos y eh Ron, por favor trae alguna silla, George anda ve a por unas jarras de zumo de calabaza y agua para todos.

¿Papá, de que va todo esto? - le preguntó Albus triste a su padre. - habéis mandado fuera a Lily… ¿no ha pasado nada malo verdad? - pero fue Ginny la que contestó, con una voz maternal que normalmente utilizaba con su hijo segundo más que con James:

No Al cariño, no ha pasado nada malo, no os va a pasar nada malo, es solo que tenemos que contaros algunas cosas que debéis entender, antes de que las escuchéis por otras personas. - pero en ese momento intervino James que miraba a Fred:

Esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que todos en la escuela nos considere famosos. - le dijo directamente a Fred y después se dirigió al resto frunciendo el ceño - Porque a Fred y a mí, nos han hecho un montón de preguntas sobre nuestra familia, incluso fotografías…en cambio hay gente a las que desprecian, como al chico Zabini de Slytherin: es un buen chaval, compartimos mesa con él en pociones pero la gente de su propia casa incluso le trata mal…

Justamente - fue Percy el que intervino - es de eso de lo que queremos hablaros, así que por favor id tomando asiento y poneos cómodos porque va a ser una conversación larga.

Y así fue lo que hicieron. Los chicos se fueron sentando, incluidos Molly, Victoire y Teddy que aunque ya conocían la historia, pensaron que sería mejor quedarse por si alguno de los más pequeños tenía una reacción algo brusca.

En el salón, Albus, Dominique, James, Roxanne y Fred, se sentaron juntos en el sofá, aunque estaban bastante apretados a decir verdad. Por otro lado, Victoire se sentó al lado de Teddy, aunque le seguía mirando de refilón, y Molly se sentó a continuación de ellos. Aunque la que no aparecía por ningún lado era Rose, que decidió seguir a su madre en cuanto vio que se alejaba un poco, la abordó:

Mamá, ¿nos vais a hablar de lo que leí en ese libro el día de mi cumpleaños? - su madre se asustó un poco, _en ocasiones Rose puede ser tan sigilosa_ pensó, pero asintió y la dijo:

Shhh, baja un poco la voz cariño, antes de que os lo contemos, me tienes que prometer que no vas a mencionar a Astoria, mi amiga - Hermione miró a Rose directamente a los ojos.

La mujer que nos encontramos hace un par de años… la que tiene un hijo rubio - Rose pensó que además de ser rubio _tenía los ojos más intrigantes que había visto nunca, todavía recordaba como la miraba aunque fueron 5 minutos los que estuvieron juntos, con un deje de desconfianza y a la vez curiosidad._

Esa misma cariño, se apellida Malfoy pero oigas lo que oigas de esa familia, por favor no los juzgues. - al ver que su hija iba a contestar, decidió adelantarse. - confía en mi - dijo eso mirándola directamente a los ojos, y a decir verdad, algo suplicante.

Por supuesto que no voy a decir nada mamá. No le voy a decir nada ni siquiera a Albus. Te lo prometo mamá - dicho esto, su madre la sonrió y la dio un abrazo muy fuerte. La cogió de la mano y juntas se fueron a la sala donde ya estaban el resto de los familiares.

Ron desde la puerta, observó llegar a su mujer y a su hija de la mano, y no sabía por qué pero le daba la impresión, de que a parte del secreto que habían estado guardando desde el verano, había algo más que únicamente conocían ellas dos y que era un secreto que ocultaban desde hacía muchísimo más tiempo… o igual eran simplemente imaginaciones suyas, como le había pasado en otras ocasiones.

Una vez que todos estuvieron ya sentados en su sitio, la primera en hablar fue Hermione:

Bueno… - estaba bastante nerviosa a decir verdad, viendo como todos sus sobrinos la miraban, e incluso sus cuñados. - si os hemos reunido aquí, es en parte porque, Rosie hace unos cuantos meses encontró un libro en nuestra biblioteca en el que aparece la historia de nuestra familia.

Un momento - Albus la miró de forma inquisitiva - ¿la familia sale en los libros de historia?

Albus por favor, no interrumpas a su tía - intervino Harry de forma condescendiente - Hermione continua.

Bien, gracias Harry - se tomó un momento para coger aire y continuó hablando - bien sí, como os iba diciendo, la familia sale en los libros de historia. Concretamente, sale en los libros de historia que tienen que ver con las guerras mágicas que asolaron Inglaterra durante el siglo pasado.

Llegados a este momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había conseguido captar la atención de absolutamente toda la familia, incluso de aquellos que la habían vivido en sus propias carnes, por lo que Hermione continuó hablando y contando la historia. A medida que iba profundizando, observaba como cambiaban las caras de todos sus sobrinos y la de su hija, que parecía estar procesando y almacenando toda la información en su cabeza.

También intervinieron Harry y Ron en el relato, sobre todo su mejor amigo que era el que conocía todos los detalles y por parte de Ron se notaba todavía rencor hacia algunos alumnos de la casa Slytherin durante su época de estudiante: _Nott, Zabini, Parkinson_ … y por supuesto, la _familia Malfoy_ , por lo que no aportaba una visión objetiva y crítica de ella.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, todos los adultos se miraban entre ellos, habían estado conteniendo la respiración durante el tiempo que había durado la historia al igual que sus hijos. Pasados unos segundos, Ron para quitarle hierro al asunto fue el primero en hablar:

¿Sabéis que es lo bueno que sacamos de todo ello? - la mayoría le estaban mirando algo preocupados, Ron podía salir con cualquier cosa, característica que habían heredado sus hijos - lo bueno es que la familia… ¡Sale en las ranas de chocolate!

Tras este comentario, toda la sala empezó a reírse… no parecía el momento más adecuado pero desde luego Ronald era único para estropear, o en este caso mejorar con su particular humor situaciones tensas. Después fue Fred el primero en hablar:

¡Ajá! - exclamó totalmente ofendido - es por eso por lo que nunca nos habéis dejado comer ranas de chocolate. No por la excusa que nos ponéis siempre, de que como somos hiperactivos, las ranas nos alterarán más todavía… - Roxanne y Fred miraron a sus padres fulminándolos con la mirada.

Eso Fred - dijo la pequeña Roxanne - las ranas nos ponen nerviosos, pero las plumas de azúcar se supone que no… ¡ya decía que había algo raro en ello!

¿Eso quiere decir que ya podemos comerlas? - esta vez fue Albus el que habló - ¡qué bien! Siempre he querido hacer la colección - terminó diciendo esto con determinación y muy contento.

Los padres se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando porque no comprendían como después de haberles contado algo así no les acribillaban a preguntas así que Harry fue el que habló:

Chicos, ¿comprendéis todo lo que os hemos contado verdad? - todos asintieron lentamente, y alguno de ellos como su sobrina Rose y su hijo James, estaban algo cabizbajos.

Entonces por eso… es por lo que tratan mal a John Zabini…- murmuró James para sí mismo pero todos en la sala le oyeron claramente - no me extraña que los traten mal. Su familia es mala, igual que los Nott o los Malfoy - dijo muy convencido.

Eso no es cierto - intervino su prima Molly claramente molesta y negando con la cabeza, moviendo su larga melena pelirroja - no es cierto. Yo soy amiga de Alexander Nott y es cierto que su familia cometió muchos errores en el pasado, pero desde luego no es ningún mortífago de eso puedes estar seguro James - terminó diciendo esto prácticamente escupiendo su nombre.

Es cierto James - fue Teddy el que habló, al ver como su casi hermano iba a replicar - lo mismo pasa con la familia Malfoy. Conozco al hijo de Draco, Scorpius, porque es primo segundo mío y cuando su abuela hizo las paces con su hermana años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, donde la abuela Molly mató a la hermana de ambas Bellatrix, nos presentaron y es un chico muy bueno, amable y algo tímido. Me recuerda un poco a Albus y a Rose - ambos mencionados se miraron y se sonrojaron, pero Teddy les sonrió abiertamente - y desde luego, puede que se parezca a su padre físicamente, pero no en la personalidad.

Pero mira cómo son sus padres Teddy, ellos seguro que son iguales también - seguía repitiendo James obcecado.

James, hijo por favor cállate - le pidió Harry un tanto impaciente. No le gustaba nada la actitud que estaba teniendo su hijo en estos momentos - son únicamente unos niños, y esto va para todos. Las circunstancias eran otras muy distintas, sus padres tenían una mentalidad teñida por los aires de grandeza y la pureza de sangre y los inculcaron eso desde pequeños, pero por lo que tengo entendido, la mayoría de las familias cuyos hijos no están en Azkaban, son ahora personas decentes e incluso respetables como Blaise Zabini, que ha creado una poción para evanescerse, sin ayuda de hechizos desilumadores, muy útiles para los aurores. No tienen nada que ver con los chicos que iban con nosotros al colegio. Se han redimido.

Pero papá - James le interrumpió pero cuando miró a su padre decidió callarse. Y en lugar de hablar Harry continuó Hermione:

Es cierto que en el pasado, sus familias cometieron muchos errores pero si los jugáis sin conocerlos, si los repudiáis, seremos exactamente iguales a ellos y nuestra familia no es así. Si no queréis relacionaros con ellos, lo podemos entender pero desde luego no toleraremos malas conductas hacia unos niños James - terminó Hermione hablando directamente a uno de sus sobrinos favoritos y cuando este la miro, dio un asentimiento como que le había entendido pero el mensaje iba dirigido a todos.

Freddie, James - esta vez fue George el que habló, estaba cogiendo la mano de su mujer y la miró antes de hablar - ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

Sí - ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

¿Os cae bien ese chico, Zabini? - continuó diciendo George y tanto su hijo como su sobrino favorito contestaron que sí - entonces lo que tenéis que hacer es tratarlo como hasta ahora, ser su amigo y apoyarlo en todo lo que podáis. Bastante duro es ser un niño al que discriminan por los errores de otros aunque sea su familia, como para ver que después de las vacaciones las únicas personas a las que podría considerar amigos lo dejan de lado.

Eso es - ahora fue la prima Molly quien habló - yo también me sentí mal cuando me enteré de todo hace poco más de un año e incluso me enfade con Alexander pero… él no tiene la culpa, es muy buena persona… - en ese momento Teddy y Victoire se estaba mirando significativamente porque en más de una ocasión se los habían cruzado por el castillo y parecía que esos dos chicos tenían una relación muy muy especial para su corta edad.

Bien chicos - ahora fue Ginny la que tomó la palabra - ahora que todos lo sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda, por favor decírnoslas pero recordad, sus hijos son como vosotros, unos niños inocentes que no tienen la culpa de los errores de su familia, ¿de acuerdo? - todos sus sobrinos, e incluso sus hijos asintieron enérgicamente.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y pensaron que había llegado la hora de disolver esta reunión familiar no tan improvisada, por lo que la abuela Molly dijo:

Muy bien chicos, ahora que está todo resuelto… ¿a quién le apetece ir a por los más pequeños y a por el abuelo Arthur para que nos tomemos todos un chocolate caliente? - la mayoría de sus nietos salieron corriendo despavoridos hacia el jardín en busca de los familiares que faltaban, salvo dos.

Rose y Albus se habían sentado en el sillón orejero más próximo a la chimenea de la sala y estaban hablando entre susurros con las cabezas gachas y muy juntas, por lo que sus padres cuando se dieron cuenta, se aproximaron a los dos niños y prestaron atención a lo que decían:

Entonces todo lo que leí en los libros es cierto Al - decía la pequeña Rose bastante triste y miraba a su primo con los ojos acuosos.- nuestros padres lo pasaron fatal cuando eran jóvenes y nosotros vamos a convivir en el colegio con sus hijos… - tras decir esto su voz era prácticamente inaudible.

Rose, ya has escuchado a papá y a tu madre, son hijos son solo niños, incluso el chico Malfoy - Rose cuando su primo lo mencionó le miró directamente con mucha intensidad, no sabía por qué pero no le gustaba que Albus le hubiese mencionado - tiene nuestra edad y Teddy ha dicho que es un buen chico, que se parece incluso en la personalidad a nosotros, no pueden ser malos Rosie. - apuntó Albus muy convencido de sus palabras.

No sé Al… puede que tengas razón o puede que no - murmuró Rose mirando hacia el suelo.

Hermione se acercó a su hija, miró a Ron y ambos observaron la expresión de derrota en la cara de su pequeña por lo que decidieron intervenir:

Rose cariño, ya has escuchado a tu tío Harry, tenéis que tratar bien a esos chicos, cielo.

Si - intervino su marido - aunque no me haría mucha gracia que te hicieras muy amiguita del chico Malfoy - dijo eso fulminando con la mirada a su mejor amigo; si por el fuera, su hija no tendría que pisar el mismo suelo, que digo suelo, respirar el mismo aire que esa familia.

Chicos - ahora fue Harry quien se arrodillo, tomado de la mano de su mujer a la que miró y esta asintió - debéis saber algo que aprendí de mi padrino Sirius - e iba a continuar cuando Albus habló:

 _Los que nos aman nunca nos dejan. Y siempre los puedes encontrar... aquí dentro_ \- dijo su hijo pequeño apuntando con el dedo índice derecho a su corazón - ¿cierto? - preguntó Albus mirando a su padre, con sus mismos ojos verdes.

Eso también es cierto hijo - Harry sonrió ampliamente a su hijo, estaba muy orgulloso de él. Le dijo esa frase cuando tenía 5 años y la tortuga que tenía su hijo como mascota falleció trágicamente, por una travesura en la que estuvieron implicados James, Fred, Roxanne y los nuevos prototipos de bombas de su cuñado George - pero no, tenéis que tener presentes estas dos frases:

La primera _'Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo importante es lo que decidimos potenciar'_ y la segunda dice _'Si quieres saber de qué manera es una persona, mira como trata a sus inferiores y no a sus iguales'._ Cuando entréis en el colegio debéis de tener presentes estas dos frases. Estoy seguro de que os ayudaran ahora y siempre - terminó diciendo Harry de forma muy solemne.

En ese momento, ni Ron ni Ginny dijeron una palabra, dado que lo que acababa de decir Harry era una verdad irrefutable y una lección que siempre trataban de aplicar a sus vidas, pero Hermione decidió recordar también palabras de Albus Dumbledore:

Hijos, también debéis tener presentes algo que Dumbledore decía ' _La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos si somos capaces de usar bien la luz_ ' _._ Para Draco Malfoy o Theodore Nott, en aquella época su luz era seguir a Tom Riddle y no porque compartiesen su mentalidad y fuesen felices sino porque temían por la vida de sus seres queridos y esa era su forma de sobrevivir - tras decir esto, Ron puso mala cara y habló:

Pero Hermione, Malfoy nos trató fatal durante todos los años de colegio, sigo sin entender por qué lo defendéis - iba a continuar pero Harry intervino:

Ron, ya sabes lo que opino. Cuando estuvimos en la mansión, Malfoy no nos delató y pudo haberlo hecho perfectamente, Hermione estaría muerta si la hubiese delatado ante su tía - Hermione miró a Ginny que tenía la cabeza gacha y se había sentado en el brazo del sillón abrazando a su hijo - y además, Narcissa me salvó la vida. Recuérdalo, nosotros no lo olvidamos y va siendo hora de que dejes de lado eso, al menos por nuestros hijos.

Está bien… - terminó accediendo Ron - tenéis razón, es solo que a veces es difícil olvidar todo lo que paso.

Eso lo sabemos Ron - fue Ginny esta vez la que habló - pero estoy segura de que quieres que nuestros hijos crezcan sin esa clase de prejuicios.

Sí que es lo que quiero - musitó su hermano en un tono perfectamente audible.

Iban a continuar hablando cuando entraron en la cocina el resto de la familia por lo que, dieron por terminada la contestación, diciendo a los niños que no olvidasen las palabras de Dumbledore y de Sirius Black.

El resto del día transcurrió con total normalidad, tomaron chocolate caliente tal y como les había prometido la abuela, cenaron un delicioso estofado y contaron anécdotas, como la de aquella navidad en la que Fred, George y Ginny cogieron un gnomo del jardín, le pusieron un tul y lo pintaron de dorado para que hiciese del Ángel en la copa del árbol, George siempre recuerda que Fred se llevó unos buenos mordiscos intentando coger uno.

A la mañana siguiente, la mayoría de los matrimonios se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, exceptuando a Charlie que decidió quedarse lo que restaba de vacaciones con sus padres ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía, el matrimonio Potter-Weasley, el matrimonio Weasley-Granger y los hijos de George y Angelina, que quisieron quedarse con sus primos y a decir verdad, sus abuelos estaban encantados con la decisión.

Las vacaciones del año 2015 en la Madriguera sería recordadas por la mayoría de los nietos como el año en el que se desvelaron parte de los secretos familiares y así mismo aprendieron grandes lecciones sobre la igualdad y la tolerancia, lecciones que aplicarían y que formaría a pasar parte de todos ellos, aunque a Rose no se le olvidaba que tenía que hablar con su madre sobre el matrimonio Malfoy y la amistad con Astoria, pero tras las palabras de su tío Harry, tenía la sensación de que todo iría bien en un futuro.

Además, por fin permitirían a sus hijos comer ranas de chocolate, por lo que todos al final tal y como dijo Ron, sacarían algo bueno de ello: lecciones, dulces y una fantástica nueva colección de cromos.


	5. El cumpleaños de Albus

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde las navidades en la Madriguera. En el mes de febrero se celebró en Grimmauld Place el cumpleaños de la pequeña Lily, que cumplía 8 años el día 17, y lo cierto es que la mayoría de los presentes echaban de menos a los que estaban en Hogwarts pero aun así estuvieron muy presentes en la celebración ya que Lily recibió ese mismo día, a través de la lechuza de Teddy, un paquete que contenía una pancarta gigante donde la deseaban que pasase un muy feliz cumpleaños, decorada con flores secas de los jardines de la escuela y repleta de fotografía, normales y en movimiento, así como una preciosa flauta de nogal tallada con dibujos de hiedras, de parte de Hagrid.

Una vez que el resto de la familia vio la pancarta que Lily había recibido, la cogió y se la llevó directamente a su habitación en el desván para ponerla con la ayuda de Rose y de su hermano Albus, sobre el cabecero de su cama porque así de esta forma siempre estaría acompañada de las personas a las que más quería.

Tras el mes de febrero, llegó marzo y el día 20, toda la familia volvía a reunirse pero en la Madriguera para celebrar el décimo cumpleaños de Albus y lo mejor de todo es que la fecha ese año coincidía con las vacaciones de Pascua por lo que todos estarían juntos de nuevo.

La mañana del 20, despertó fresca y Hermione se levantó con síntomas de constipado por lo que decidió escribir una carta dirigida a su ayudante en el ministerio comunicando que ese día no iría a trabajar ya que se encontraba indispuesta, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de cocerse la poción para el constipado. Ron se levantó poco después que su mujer pero al verla con la taza y el libro en la mano, decidió ser el quien levantase a sus queridos hijos y prepararlos para llevarlos a la escuela muggle.

Una vez que Ron se llevó a los niños con él, Hermione que ya se encontraba bastante mejor del constipado, decidió matar el tiempo completando unos informes y cocinando una tarta de nueces para su sobrino favorito, ya que sabía que a su sobrino le encantaba ese dulce.

Poco después de la hora de comer, llegaron sus padres para dejar a sus nietos en casa, ya que el autobús del colegio los recogía y los dejaba en una parada de autobús cercana a la casa de los señores Granger.

Hermione estuvo tomando un té con pastas de mantequilla acompañada por su madre y por su hija mientras que veían como el abuelo y Hugo jugaban al ajedrez mágico. A su padre también le encanta ese ajedrez, se había aficionado poco después de que Hermione y Ron se casaran, y su marido retó a su suegro a una partida.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, los abuelos Granger tuvieron que marcharse y poco después llegó Ron de trabajar bastante ajetreado y diciendo que tenían que darse prisa en recoger y arreglarse o llegarían tarde al cumpleaños de su sobrino Albus y seguro que su hermana Ginny le echaba la bronca, como de costumbre.

En lo que Ron ayudaba a prepararse a Hugo, Hermione hacía lo propio con su hija Rose, así que decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad, ahora que la niña parecía que había asimilado todo el tema de las navidades y murmurando _muffliato_ empezó a hablar con ella:

Rose, te acuerdas de mi amiga Astoria - empezó hablando Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

Claro que sí mami - respondió Rose con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba peinarse tras la ducha, tarea bastante complicada si la preguntasen.

Bien pues creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos de ella.

¿De verdad crees que este es un buen momento para hablar de eso? - cuestionó su hija - no es que no me apetezca que hablemos de ello, llevo esperando casi un año esta conversación es solo que como lleguemos tarde…. ¡papá nos va a matar! - e hizo un gesto con el dedo pulgar deslizándolo por la garganta y abriendo mucho los ojos.

Tras este momento tan típico de su hija, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse con ella, adoraba los momentos así que tenían pero decidió continuar hablando:

Tranquila cielo, con tu padre y tu hermano tenemos para un buen rato. Hugo últimamente no quiere ducharse y me temo que tu padre va a tener que utilizar _aguamenti_ con él para que al menos le caiga agua por encima - dijo alegremente Hermione, pagaría por ver eso.

Jajajajaja - estaba riéndose su hija - pero vale mamá, si quieres que hablemos de la señora Malfoy, podemos hablar ahora - sonrió también alegremente a su madre.

De acuerdo - Hermione se puso ahora un poco más seria - verás, conocía a Astoria, la señora Malfoy en San Mungo cuando llevaba pocos meses embarazada de ti, ella estaba esperando en la sala a que la llamara la medimaga para una revisión porque ya la quedaban pocos meses para que naciese su hijo, así que estuvimos hablando un rato y riéndonos juntas hasta que llegó Draco Malfoy y me dijo cordialmente que Astoria era su mujer.

Vaya…- Rose parecía un poco triste - entonces al señor Malfoy le sentó mal que hablases con su esposa.

No Rosie - miró a su hija sonriendo - no le sentó mal, simplemente se sorprendió y estuvimos conversando los tres hasta que la medimaga los llamó para entrar en la consulta y pocos minutos después, me llamaron a mí.

Eso quiere decir… - dijo su hija pensando - que ahora te llevas bien con el señor Malfoy y por eso no quieres que lo sepa papá, porque a papi no le cae bien.

Sí y no. No es que seamos amigos, pero si mantenemos una relación cordial cuando nos cruzamos en el ministerio y con Astoria me gusta quedar a tomar un café y contarnos que tal nos va la vida, porque a pesar de que durante el colegio no tuvimos relación, ahora compartimos un vínculo el de ser madres y además es una mujer encantadora y su hijo Scorpius, ese niño que viste cuando la abuela Jean te recogió en el callejón Diagon.

Me acuerdo del niño - comentó Rosie - tenía los ojos muy grises, como un día de lluvia… no recuerdo a nadie con unos ojos así.

Su padre tiene los mismos ojos - dijo Hermione pensando - bueno no son exactamente iguales, los de Draco siempre están ensombrecidos ¿sabes lo que te quiero decir?

Si… creo que sí. Como la abuela Molly cuando alguien menciona al tío Fred… siempre tiene la mirada triste - respondió Rose también con tristeza.

Exactamente Rosie. Ya sabes quién es mi amiga Astoria, y me gustaría siguiese siendo un secreto entre nosotras. No me gustaría que tu padre no se enterase de ello, porque sé que no le hará mucha gracia saber que tengo relación con la esposa de su enemigo en el colegio, más allá del estrictamente profesional del ministerio, pero estoy convencida de que si tú llegases también a conocer a Astoria, te va a encantar.

Lo cierto es que realmente parecía una mujer muy agradable el día que la conocí. No te preocupes mamá, por mí no lo va a saber. Y por curiosidad… ¿alguien más sabe que eres amiga de ella? - dijo Rose en tono confidencial, aun sabiendo que su madre había realizado un hechizo en la habitación.

La verdad es que sí. Tus tíos Harry y Ginny lo saben. De hecho, Ginny se viene con nosotras a tomarse un café o un té, en los descansos del ministerio, y nuestra amiga Luna también se apunta, cuando no está buscando nuevas criaturas con Rolf - contestó Hermione sonriendo a su hija.

Eso quiere decir que se lo puedo decir a Albus - murmuró Rose - siempre que a ti te parezca bien, por supuesto - terminó diciendo mirando a su madre a los ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - sé que él no dirá nada.

Hermione lo meditó durante unos momentos y al ver a su hija con esa cara únicamente la pudo contestar lo siguiente, se aceró a ella y la abrazó, diciéndola al oído:

Claro que sí que se lo puedes contar a Albus, no tengo ningún problema con ello - respondió Hermione a su pequeña con una sonrisa, y pensando que esos dos chicos tenían una relación muy parecida a la suya con Harry.

Rose y su madre continuaron abrazadas unos momentos más hasta que se separaron para continuar con la tarea de arreglarse. Rose se terminó con unos pantalones vaqueros, unas botas en color chocolate, una camisa de flores y una chaqueta, además de meter en su bolso de cuentas el jersey que le había regalado esas navidades la abuela Molly. Sabía que cuando cayese la noche en la Madriguera, lo iba a necesitar.

Madre e hija bajaron al salón a esperar a Hugo y su padre, tal y como Hermione había previsto tuvieron que esperarlos más de 15 minutos y Ron bajaba las escaleras murmurando _con este niño es imposible, al final he tenido que utilizar la varita y regarle como si fuera una planta_. Una vez que todos estuvieron en el salón, se metieron uno por uno en la chimenea y cogiendo un puñado de cenizas, dijeron con voz clara: **a la Madriguera** y posteriormente, fueron consumidos por unas llamas de color verde brillante con grandes lenguas.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, Harry y Ginny que ya estaban allí los ayudaron a salir del hueco de la chimenea y la abuela Molly que estaba terminando los aperitivos que tomarían más tarde, murmuró _Fregotego_ apuntándolos para eliminarles cualquier resto de ceniza.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron en el interior de la casa junto con Angelina, Fleur y Audrey que estaban ayudando a su suegra a la vez que se tomaban una copa de hidromiel, esas eran las ventajas de ayudar a Molly. Siempre las servía una buena copa de hidromiel especiada y sacaba las deliciosas gominolas de frambuesa escarchada, mientras terminaban los preparativos o bien, charlaban de cómo les iba el día a día en sus vidas.

Por otra parte, Ron se llevó a los niños al jardín para que terminaran de saludar al resto de la familia. En el jardín, debido a que estaba anocheciendo y se estaba levantando una brisa fresca que olía a lluvia, sus hermanos habían izado la carpa blanca que guardaba la familia desde la boda de Bill y Fleur, hacía ya casi 20 años. El tiempo pasaba muy deprisa cuando disfrutabas de tus seres queridos.

Una vez que alcanzaron a Albus el cual estaba hablando con sus hermanos y Fred, Hugo se lanzó a los brazos de su primo y exclamó muy cerca de su oído:

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRIMO ALBUS! - Ron y su hija se miraron y pudieron ver como Al hacia una mueca de dolor, ya que en ocasiones Hugo podía ser un poco 'efusivo' hablando.

Muchas gracias canijo - contestó su primo con una sonrisa, a pesar de dolor que sentía - y… mi primita ¿no va a venir a darme un abrazo? - preguntó con una ceja alzada - la verdad que si es así, me sentiré un poco decepcionado - una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro.

Hmm - murmuraba Rose algo pensativa - no se… ¿voy a obtener algo a cambio? - le estaba siguiendo el juego, a ver como reaccionaba su primo, aunque creía saber que iba a decir a continuación

¡Oye! - exclamó claramente ofendido y la pequeña pelirroja mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ya que había acertado - es mi cumpleaños, se supone que al que le regalan u obtiene cosas es a mi - Albus a veces podía resultar un tanto obvio para Rose, pero era esa forma de conocerse tan bien lo que hacía especial su relación.

¡Ven aquí Sev! - dijo Rose y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que los que estaban alrededor y a pesar de la oscuridad pudieron comprobar como Albus se ponía rojo debido a la falta de aire, mientras a la vez procuraban no reírse.

Un momento precioso - dijo la pequeña Lily - pero ahora deja que yo también abrace a mi prima. Siempre la tienes para ti. Acaparador - terminó diciendo eso mirando a su hermano y sacándole la lengua - tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar - dicho esto cogió a una asustada Rose con una fuerza increíble para la edad que tenía y la arrastró a algún lugar del jardín.

Mientras se terminaba de poner la mesa, llegaron los Scamander de su viaje por las selvas amazónicas, y Teddy con su abuela, quien tras dar un beso a Lily y a Rose y en lugar de irse con los chicos como solía hacer siempre, corrió a buscar a su padrino Harry diciendo que tenía cosas que contarle y realmente todos vieron en su cara que parecía afligido, sobre todo cuando miraba a cierta adolescente rubia que en esos momentos hablaba muy animadamente con Molly y la pequeña Lucy.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes para sorpresa de todos, aunque después de degustar los manjares cocinados por la abuela Molly y comerse la tarta de nueces que hizo Hermione y por la que Albus colmó de besos a su tía y el pastel de chocolate de la tía Fleur llegó la hora de darle los regalos entre los que se incluía: libros, ropa nueva, una pluma vuelapluma, un kit de mantenimiento de escoba de parte de Teddy y Andrómeda, cosa que le extrañó a Albus ya que no tenía escoba, unos omniculares, productos de Sortilegios Weasley, dulces de parte de Hagrid, entre otras cosas pero lo más extraño es que su padre no le había regalado nada.

Después de la entrega de regalos y de que Albus se pasease por toda la carpa para darles un abrazo y un beso sincero a todos los presentes, salieron al jardín de la Madriguera. El jardín estaba sumido en una oscuridad pero de repente se oyó un siseo y comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo unos fuegos artificiales con diversas formas y colores que finalmente se juntaron para escribir:

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALBUS!

TE QUEREMOS

Albus en esos momentos pensó _que tenía la mejor familia del mundo_ y también que creía que sus hermanos, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique y Teddy eran los artífices de ello, junto con el tío George pero aun así estaba muy agradecido a todos.

Su padre se acercó a él, no se había dado cuenta de que había desaparecido, con un paquete muy grande entre las manos, se agachó y se lo entregó pero antes de que lo abriera dijo:

Albus hijo, este año tu madre y yo no sabíamos que regalarte, y dado que ya no lo esto tanto he pensado que igual te gustaría tenerlo a ti - su padre tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Albus cogió el regalo con manos temblorosas, depositó el paquete en el suelo y su hermana Lily le ayudó a desenvolverlo, mientras todos los demás los observaron. Cuando consiguieron deshacer las ataduras de hilo grueso y los papeles, los dos hermanos se miraron sin creer lo que veían e incluso se escuchó a James decir:

No me lo puedo creer - estaba estupefacto con el regalo que le habían dado a su hermano pequeño.

El regalo que le habían dado a Albus, no era menos que _la_ _Saeta de Fuego_ , la escoba que el padrino de su padre Sirius Black, le había regalado a Harry Potter durante su tercer año en Hogwarts. Albus todavía no se lo creía pero se giró a sus padres con la boca abierta y sin saber muy bien que decir. Ginny miró a su marido con preocupación y se dirigió a su hijo:

Albus, cariño - dijo su madre con cautela - ¿no te gusta? Sabemos que nunca has pedido una escoba, pero pensamos que igual te gustaría tenerla.

Albus en ese momento sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres diciéndoles mil veces gracias, no le salían las palabras pero cuando se separó consiguió decir delante de toda la familia:

Muchas gracias, no me espera que me regaléis la Saeta pero siempre pensé que sería para James, ya que a él le encanta volar o para Lily. - miró a sus hermanos que seguían mirando la escoba sin creérselo.

Harry en ese momento decidió intervino antes de que siguiese hablando o peor, de que a su hijo James se lo ocurriese decir algo:

Es verdad que eres el que menos vuela pero por eso mismo queremos que la tengas hijo. Para que perfecciones tu técnica y además, a tu hermano ya le regalamos la mejor escoba del mercado - miró a su hijo mayor con la ceja derecha levantada - por su cumpleaños el año pasado ante su insistencia.

No sé qué decir… - Albus estaba cohibido pero su prima Rose en ese momento se acercó a su lado y le cogió de la mano. Siempre hacia eso en momentos así y tener a su prima siempre le daba fuerzas - únicamente puedo decir que muchísimas gracias a todos. Nunca voy a olvidar este cumpleaños - terminó diciendo con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos verdes le brillaban de alegría.

Todos incluidos sus hermanos, le volvieron a desear un feliz cumpleaños aunque escucharon como James decía:

Al, me dejarás alguna vez la escoba ¿verdad? - James realmente se lo decía feliz porque su hermano la tuviese.

Claro que sí. Te la dejaré siempre que quieras hermano. Es más, si mañana hace bien día te la dejo cuando juguemos el partido de Quidditch entre los primos - añadió Albus y le guiñó un ojo a lo que James le respondió simplemente con un abrazo.

Tras este momento, Harry y Ginny se miraron y no hicieron falta palabras ya que pensaban exactamente lo mismo: su hijo James en ocasiones los sorprendía ya que en el fondo y a pesar de sus travesuras y temperamento volátil, su hijo mayor tenía un buen corazón.

Todos ayudaron a recoger la mesa, y después se marcharon a la casa ya que esa noche y aprovechando que estaba la familia reunida se quedaban a dormir en la Madriguera. A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron pronto para aprovechar el día primaveral. Los más pequeños se pusieron a jugar a los exploradores e incluso encontraron varios gnomos, pero a Lucy la mordieron en la mano y se echó a llorar así que su madre se la llevó al interior de la casa para curarla.

A media mañana parte de los nietos más mayores, James con la _Saeta de Fuego_ prestada por su hermano, así como los adultos Ron, Bill, George, Harry y Ginny se unieron al partido de Quidditch que se estaba disputando en el jardín pero que terminó sin un resultado definido tras un golpe que le proporcionó Victoire a Teddy con el bate de Fred, sin ningún motivo aparente; tras el suceso la abuela Molly y Andrómeda se llevaron a dentro al chico para curarle mientras que Victoire, estaba sentada en el sofá recibiendo una merecida bronca por parte de sus padres, incluso Fleur la dijo que si seguía con esa actitud, al año siguiente la mandaría a estudiar en _La Academia de Magia Beauxbatons._

Cuando Teddy ya se encontraba mejor, Victoire se acercó forzosamente a él y le pidió perdón por el daño ocasionado, disculpa que su 'primo' aceptó, aunque su mirada transmitía que estaba decepcionado con ella.

Llegó el mediodía y por una vez en mucho tiempo, la comida no tuvo ningún incidente por lo que a media tarde, los matrimonios fueron desfilando por la sala de la chimenea hasta llegar a sus hogares, sumiendo a la Madriguera en una agradable tranquilidad al caer la noche.


	6. El paso de los años

Los años fueron pasando para toda la familia Weasley y con ellos, hubo muchos cambios en la familia.

A finales del curso 2015 en Hogwarts, Victoire terminó con el tal Roger, como le gustaba denominarle Bill, debido a que la estaba engañando con una compañera de la casa Slytherin. La prima más mayor de la familia se quedó destrozada con la noticia y le pidió a sus padres que la mandaran al año siguiente a estudiar en Beauxbatons, ya que a pesar de sentirse dolida, lo que peor llevaba era lo mal que se había comportado con Teddy durante ese último año y estaba sumamente avergonzada por ello.

Teddy aceptó de buen grado las disculpas de Victoire y le dijo que por él no había ningún problema, que todo estaba solucionado pero su 'prima' insistió en que quería marcharse una temporada, ya que lo necesitaba.

Por otro lado, el curso para Molly acabó muy bien, debido a que su amistad con el primogénito de los Nott crecía cada día más y más, e incluso, un día durante las vacaciones de verano, se atrevió a invitarlo a la Madriguera y ni que decir tiene que a la mayoría de la familia les cayó fenomenal el chico, aunque se llevó alguna que otra broma pesada por parte de James y Fred, especialmente.

Y hablando de Fred y James, los dos chicos terminaron el curso con un castigo pendiente para el curso siguiente, junto a su buen amigo John Zabini, ya que utilizaron polvos de oscuridad instantáneo en los vagones del tren escarlata, lo que provocó ciertos problemas entre los alumnos.

El verano de ese año transcurrió muy deprisa para todos y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, los chicos estaban de nuevo esperando en el andén 9 ¾ al tren que les llevaría rumbo a Hogwarts, aunque todos notaban la ausencia de su prima, paradójicamente quién más la echaba de menos era Teddy; a él le hubiese gustado terminar su año en Hogwarts con Victoire a su lado.

En el curso 2016, entraron en Hogwarts dos chicas de la familia, las inseparables Dominique y Roxanne, las cuales fueron seleccionadas para la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Ese año, también entraban en el colegio los gemelos de la familia Scamander. Lorcan fue seleccionado para la casa plateada y azul, Ravenclaw mientras que para sorpresa de algunos, Lyssander fue seleccionado para la casa de Salazar Slytherin, aunque desde luego la sorpresa no fue para su madre ya que a pesar de los despiste de su hijo, Lyss como le apodaban cariñosamente era más astuto de lo que aparentaba.

A pesar de que los gemelos Scamander no estaban en el mismo curso que James y Fred, se unieron rápidamente a su grupo y se autoproclamaron _Los Nuevos Merodeadores_ , grupo formado por James Potter, Fred Weasley, John Zabini, los gemelos Scamander y, en ocasiones, Michael Jordan. Aunque se debe señalar que en ciertas ocasiones cuando llegaban a sus respectivas casas las cartas con las travesuras de los chicos, los nombres de Roxanne y Dominique también se incluían en ellas.

El grupo era el causante de los principales dolores de cabeza de la directora McGonagall; a pesar de los castigos, los chicos solían hacer de las suyas prácticamente todos los meses y más, tras las vacaciones de Navidad cuando Harry le regaló a James el mapa del Merodeador, por lo que cuando volvieron al castillo, los castigos se hicieron más irregulares.

A medida que fueron pasando los meses, a Teddy se le veía mucho más desanimado tanto en las cartas, como por los habitantes del castillo, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando a la vuelta de vacaciones de Navidad, él había cambiado su característico pelo azul eléctrico por un color marrón y ralo, lo que despertó la alarma entre su padrino y Hermione. Ambos recordaban el cambio que había experimentado Tonks durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, como cuando su _patronus_ cambió de forma, además de su físico.

Por otro lado, durante las vacaciones de Navidad de 2016, Victoire volvió de Beauxbatons para celebrar las fiestas con sus familias. Hay que reconocer que el cambio de escuela la sentó de maravilla y parecía mucho más feliz que cuando se marchó a finales de agosto a Francia, aunque durante la estancia en la Madriguera y al reencontrarse con Teddy, ambos estuvieron taciturno y todo podía ser debido a que durante su estancia en Francia, prácticamente no se había carteado con el metamorfomago y cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación, ambos estaban inquietos y no se miraban siquiera a la cara.

Las navidades fueron felices en general para la mayoría de los miembros de la familia y en el momento que la familia de Bill abandonó la Madriguera, a Teddy se le veía mucho más animado, cosa de la que Harry se alegraba inmensamente.

También hay que mencionar que durante ese tiempo, los restantes nietos de la familia que asistían a la escuela muggle, destacaban en diferentes actividades: Albus era muy bueno en atletismo e historia, Rose sobresalía en matemáticas, al igual que su hermano Hugo, Lucy destacaba en pintura, Lily en música; por ultimo a Louis se le daban bien los idiomas y le interesaba mucho la naturaleza, eso explicaba la admiración que sentía por su padrino Charlie.

El resto del curso transcurrió sin demasiados incidentes para los chicos que se encontraban en Hogwarts salvo por el hecho de que los padres de ciertos primos, recibieron una carta de la directora en la que ponían que habían destrozado uno de los retretes del baño de las chicas del segundo piso, en el cual vivía _Myrtle la Llorona._

Tras recibir la carta, Harry y Ginny mandaron un howler a James en respuesta a lo que su hijo les contestó con una carta dirigida especialmente a su padre, que Myrtle le mandaba muchos recuerdos cosa que hizo a Harry enrojecer de la vergüenza. Ese fantasma a pesar de los años no se olvidaba de nada.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, llegó la graduación de Teddy en Hogwarts y por ello la mayoría de la familia se presentó para arroparle en estos momentos de felicidad. Todos estaban sumamente orgullosos del hijo de Remus y Tonks pero lo que más ilusión le hizo a Teddy fue vislumbrar al final del Gran Comedor una cabellera rubia que aplaudía con gran entusiasmo cuando le nombraron para recibir el título de graduado.

En el momento en el que terminó la ceremonia, la gente se agrupaba en los terrenos de la escuela, y Teddy avanzó hacia el grupo que le esperaba. En cuanto los alcanzó, se dirigió a todos:

¡Muchísimas gracias por haber venido! - exclamó realmente feliz. Esto se le notaba en que su pelo mostraba un reluciente azul eléctrico - No me puedo creer que estéis aquí.

No nos íbamos a perder la graduación del primer miembro de la nueva generación - dijo la abuela Molly muy sonriente - ya sabes hijo que somos tu familia - en ese momento miró a Andrómeda que la sonrió abiertamente -

Eso es cierto - intervino Harry - soy tu padrino. No podía perderme este día, las cosas del Ministerio pueden esperar - se alegraba tanto de verlo feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa tan real en la cara del muchacho.

Todos estuvieron hablando con él un tiempo, salvo Victoire que miraba al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante que había visto en toda su vida. Tras felicitarle, se disculpó y se encaminó hacia las orillas del Lago Negro. Necesitaba estar tranquila unos momentos antes de hablar con Edward.

Para asombro de muchos, cuando los grupos se fueron disolviendo, Andrómeda se acercó a ellos hablando animadamente con su hermana Narcissa, seguida de Draco el cual estaba visiblemente incómodo al observar a la familia Weasley y de su mano iba una mujer de cabellera castaña recogida en un moño bajo, ojos verdes, facciones afiladas y elegantes y labios gruesos, Astoria Malfoy.

Al llegar al grupo, dirigió un par de miradas significativas a Ginny y a Hermione y saludó a todos con la elegancia que siempre la caracterizaba, incluso le proporcionó un abrazo afectuoso a Teddy y susurró _nosotros también estamos orgullosos de ti_ a lo que el metamorfomago respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Tras unos momentos algo incomodos, Draco saludo a la familia Weasley, donde la mayoría le dieron la mano con un apretón algo tenso, o bien como fue el caso de Ron el que le bastó un asentimiento seco de cabeza:

Malfoy - dijo Ron con los labios apretados.

Weasley - respondió Draco de la misma forma. Y en eso se resumió todo el contacto que tuvieron entre ellos.

Por el contrario, Teddy habló unos minutos con primo segundo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Victoire había desaparecido así que se disculpó con todos y la buscó hasta localizarla en la orilla del Lago Negro. Estaba agachada, meciendo el agua con los dedos y Teddy la contempló durante unos momentos antes de aproximarse hacia ella. Respiró hondo un par de veces y dijo con voz clara:

Victoire - la mencionada se sobresaltó debido a que estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando esta se giró, decidió obviar sus ojos azules y prosiguió - no te esperaba aquí. Muchas gracias por venir, supongo - el supongo lo añadió mirando hacia el suelo.

Ya… - Victoire estaba nerviosa en este momento - eh, bueno si, de nada - un momento después dijo para sí misma- pensé que te gustaría que viniese a tu graduación - su voz era un susurro apenas audible.

¿Qué? - preguntó Teddy ya que no la había entendido.

Nada - respondió ella - es solo que pensé que te gustaría verme en la graduación - tomo aire y continuó - ya sabes que el curso en Beauxbatons comienza y termina antes - terminó diciendo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Cierto - contestó Teddy aunque albergaba la esperanza de que hubiese un motivo más para su presencia.

Si… - a Victoire este momento se le estaba haciendo muy duro ya que la última vez que lo vio fue durante las vacaciones navideñas y su contacto había sido prácticamente inexistente a lo largo de ese año - Yo quería disculparme contigo Teddy - en ese momento consiguió captar la atención del aludido que la miraba expectante - lo siento por todo. Sé que durante el curso pasado lo único que querías era protegerme de Roger y - su voz se estaba quebrando, por lo que la respuesta de Teddy no se hizo esperar.

No no, Victoire - la dijo con una media sonrisa - no tienes que disculparte. Es cierto que en ocasiones me pasé así que lo lamento - Victoire sonrió tristemente ya que Teddy era así, se echaba las culpas de cosas que no eran suyas únicamente para hacer sentir bien a la otra persona y eso era una de las cosas que más de la gustaban a Victoire de él.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en Francia, la había costado reconocerlo pero cuando volvió de las vacaciones de Navidad y tras hablar con la mejor amiga que hizo en Beauxbatons, Abigail Le Pen, se dio cuenta que todo lo que sentía por Teddy no era odio como le había gritado en una ocasión, sino amor.

No es cierto - respondió Victoire - pero gracias por hacerme sentir mejor - esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y le tendió la mano - ¿qué te parece si somos amigos? - prefería ser su amiga a perderle para siempre.

Tras este acto y a pesar de que Teddy quería a Victoire con toda su alma adolescente, el chico pensando que era mejor esto que nada, la correspondió:

Claro que sí - estas palabras se le hacían pesadas - amigos - la apretó la mano para cerrar el pacto y ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica les recorría el cuerpo. Los dos chicos sonrieron y Teddy en un impulso de valentía la atrajo hacia sus brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo y al que Victoire respondió con fuerza.

Tras unos segundos en esta posición, decidieron que era momento de separarse, momento que Victoire aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla, a decir verdad cerca de la comisura de los labios, dejando a Teddy algo confuso y observando como ella antes de dirigirse hacia la familia se giraba y esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

Teddy movió la cabeza hacia los lados, pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas y diciéndose que ya era hora de moverse, por lo que se aproximó también a su familia y el resto del tiempo disfrutó de su compañía. Por otro lado, a Harry y Hermione no se les escapaba el momento que habían tenido Victoire y Teddy en la orilla del lago, y observaban todas las miradas que se lanzaban en las conversaciones, así como los sonrojos de Victoire cada vez que la pillaban mirando a Ted.

El curso terminó y poco después del cumpleaños de Rose, el 7 de julio, a Albus y a la susodicha les llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts por lo que tal y como dictaba la tradición en la familia, se reunieron en la Madriguera para darles la enhorabuena.

Durante esa reunión pasaron múltiples cosas. La primera fue que Rose demostró parte de su potencial, como bien recordaba Hermione de otras veces, cuando ayudada con el control de sus manos consiguió elevar a James y dejarlo en el tejado del garaje debido a una broma que la había gastado su primo y por la que terminó con el pelo de color verde, a juego con los ojos de su mejor amigo el cual estaba riéndose de su hermano, junto a la ya no tan pequeña Lily.

James estuvo subido al techo del garaje hasta que su tío George se apiadó de él y decidió bajarle, no sin antes felicitar a su sobrina por la hazaña.

El segundo momento destacable de la celebración fue cuando Albus ayudado por Fred, y en venganza por lo de su prima, consiguieron colocar en la comida de James una pastilla vomitiva, participando Albus en su primera broma, y en cuando consiguió parar de vomitar se le ocurrió decirle a su hermano que con esa mente seguro que iría a parar a la casa de Slytherin, cosa que hizo enfadar más a Albus y que provocó que James acabara rociado con el zumo de calabaza.

Por otro lado, tanto Lily como Lucy tuvieron un momento mágico, literalmente. Las dos chicas estaban siendo perseguidas por Hugo mientras jugaban a los exploradores con tan mala suerte de que Lily se tropezó por culpa de Hugo y cuando consiguió alcanzar a Lucy, ambas se escondieron detrás de uno de los manzanos. En cuanto Hugo las dio alcance sobre el cayeron una lluvia de manzanas maduras, y le mancharon entero. Ambas se miraron dado que no esperaban esa reacción y después de ayudar a limpiarse le pidieron disculpas. Por suerte, Hugo era un chico risueño y no le importó para nada marchase ya que sus primas habían mostrado un gran potencial, se sentía alegre por ellas.

Poco después de la cena, los adultos se dedicaron a recoger los restos de la cena y la mesa que habían preparado, mientras que los nietos de la familia se dedicaban a hacer camas de las habitaciones, o bien ayudar a la abuela Molly con alguna cosa.

Bueno, todos no exactamente. Puede que el momento más impactante de la noche para una persona lo protagonizaran Teddy y Victoire.

Después de la copiosa cena, los dos 'primos' se escabulleron del resto de la familia, hasta una zona algo retirada de la parcela, próxima al garaje del abuelo Arthur, donde anteriormente Rose había estado leyendo tranquilamente a la sombra uno de los libros escritos con runas que su madre le había regalado.

Cuando después de la cena, Rose se acordó del libro, salió corriendo al jardín sin dar explicaciones pero lo más sorprendente fue con lo que se encontró. Apoyados sobre el tronco de un árbol estaban Teddy y Victoire besándose tiernamente; él tenía sus manos rodeando la estrecha cintura de la chica, mientras que Victoire estaba de puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios del metamorfomago.

Rose impactada y sin querer interrumpir, se aproximó para recoger su libro con tan mala suerte, que cuando se marchaba sin ser descubierta se tropezó con uno de los cubos de metal que había en los alrededores y posteriormente, emitió un chillido de dolor. Al escuchar a Rose, ambos se separaron y por un momento olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo para ayudar a su prima. Tras socorrerla, Teddy fue el primero en hablar:

Rose, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? - la chica asintió mirando al suelo - en serio, si quieres puedo avisar a tus padres, o te llevamos a la casa.

No en serio - pasaron un par de segundos y continuó - de verdad que me encuentro bien. Siento haberos interrumpido - dijo completamente muerta de la vergüenza, aunque la que realmente estaba sonrojada era su prima Victoire, quien fue la siguiente en hablar.

Rose, lo que has visto - esperó un momento - bueno nosotros... - estaba realmente nerviosa - igual es un poco confuso para ti.

No - dijo Rose muy convencida - os estabais besando porque os gustáis. Es algo normal - terminó concluyendo como si fuese algo obvio.

La pareja la miraban estupefactos. No se podían creer que los hubiesen pillado y ya no solo eso que una niña pequeña se lo estuviese tomando con tanta naturalidad. Al verlos, Rose añadió:

No os preocupéis. Mis padres a vuestra edad eran así. Lo sabe toda la familia - les dirigió a ambos una sonrisa cómplice.

Está bien Rosie - dijo Teddy mirando a la niña con cierta cautela - pero creo que nos gustaría que no comentases nada a la familia.

Por favor - añadió suplicante Victoire - no es que nos avergoncemos pero…es un poco pronto para que lo sepan los demás.

¿Nos puedes guardar el secreto? - Teddy la miraba con la sonrisa espléndida que solía dirigirle a Lily, a Victoire y a Rose. Contempló la cara de su prima pequeña que parecía pensativa. Unos segundos más tarde ella hablo:

Si, por supuesto - les sonrió a ambos - os guardaré el secreto - después le guiño el ojo derecho y se dispuso a volver a la casa. Teddy al verla dirigirse hacia la casa, recordó algo:

¡Rose! - exclamó, Victoire le miró sin entender y la aludida se giró - una cosa más - las dos chicas la miraban expectantes - no se lo digas a Albus.

¡De acuerdo! - respondió Rose - será nuestro secreto - dicho esto se giró hacia la casa.

Cuando entró en la casa, la gente se extrañó de verla entrar desde el jardín y cuando la preguntaron de donde venía, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y movió el libro que tenía entre las manos, dando a entender que se lo había salido a por él.

La abuela Molly le comentó a Harry que esa chica se parecía mucho a Hermione. Solo a ella era capaz de salir a las once de la noche al jardín a por un libro que se había olvidado allí, cuando no se iba a mover de ningún lado y cuando la abuela la preguntó, su nieta la contestó que el libro era sobre runas y no quería que se estropease con el rocío de la noche.

Entre tantas personas en la casa y con los pequeños haciendo de las suyas, nadie pareció darse cuenta de los dos adolescentes que entraron por la puerta de la cocina ni de que subieron los escalones hacia sus habitaciones dirigiéndose miradas cómplices. Además sabían que de momento, su secreto estaría a salvo, pero pronto muy pronto, deberían de contárselo al menos a los padres de Victoire y por supuesto, a Harry ya que él había ayudado mucho a Teddy durante los últimos dos años.


	7. El anden 9 34

El otoño del año 2017, se adelantó y el día 1 de septiembre trajo consigo una mañana tersa y dorada en el Valle de Godric. Rose no fue la única que se levantó pronto ese día, Hugo también. De hecho debido a la marcha de su hermana a Hogwarts, Hugo le pidió que si podía dormir con ella como cuando eran pequeños, igual que en las épocas con tormentas en el valle, petición que la chica pelirroja aceptó encantada.

Dado que se levantaron horas antes de la hora prevista, Hugo le pidió otro favor a Rose, echar una partida de ajedrez mágico, que terminó de forma fulminante y trágica cuando la reina blanca de Hugo remató al rey de su hermana en pocos movimientos. La verdad que el ajedrez mágico en ocasiones podía resultar algo violento para niños de esa edad. De esa forma se los encontraron a las seis de la mañana Ron y Hermione, los cuales les observaron en silencio durante unos minutos ya que después de ese día y durante los próximos nueves años, podrían disfrutar de momentos como estos con sus hijos.

Tras acercarse a los niños, la casa era un verdadero bullicio, a pesar de que Rose ya tenía preparado el baúl desde hacía días pero no paraba de repasar una y otra vez la lista por si le faltaba alguna cosa y de subir y bajar las escaleras seguida de Ron y apremiándola, hasta su mujer intervino:

\- ¡RON! - exclamó Hermione lo suficientemente alto como para despertar al vecino más próximo - deja de perseguir a la niña y empieza a meter cosas en el coche porque sino, no vamos a llegar - respiró hondo varias veces, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las siete de la mañana. Iban a llegar justos como no se dieran prisa por lo que añadió - venga, daos prisa todos. Aún tenemos muchas horas de viaje por delante.

Dicho esto, tardaron poco más de 15 minutos en estar subidos al coche y rumbo a la estación de King's Cross donde la locomotora escarlata llevaría a la primogénita de la familia Weasley-Granger a su primer curso en el _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_. En el coche, Rose sujetaba a su mascota nueva _Llama,_ un kneazle de color canela atigrado y al mismo tiempo iba repasando de nuevo la lista de cosas que había sacado de su bolsito morado de cuentas, que desde que se lo había regalado su madre, la acompañaba a todas partes. Era sumamente práctico.

El camino hacia la estación fue relativamente largo, por lo que los niños aprovecharon para quedarse dormidos y durante el tiempo que duró, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar, al igual que Ron, que no creía que por fin este día hubiese llegado. Su hija Rose se marchaba a Hogwarts. Esperaban haberla preparado lo suficientemente bien como para afrontar toda la responsabilidad que tenía en este momento de ser la hija de dos de los componentes del Trío de Oro, aunque sabían que pasara lo que pasase, se marchaba con su mejor amigo, por lo que nunca se sentiría sola.

Por otro lado, en el centro de Londres una pequeña familia cruzaba corriendo la ruidosa calle hacia la enorme y tiznada estación de King's Cross; los gases que emanaban de los tubos de escape y el aliento de los peatones relucían como telarañas en la fría atmósfera.

Dentro de la estación, en lo alto de los dos cargados carritos que empujaban los padres, un hombre adulto de pelo negro y ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas redondas y una atractiva pelirroja de ojos avellana, se tambaleaban dos grandes jaulas con sendas lechuzas que ululaban indignadas. Una llorosa niña pelirroja con los ojos del mismo color que su madre y con la tez blanca salpicada de pecas iba detrás de sus hermanos, aferrándose al brazo de su padre.

\- Dentro de poco tú también irás - la consoló Harry.

\- Faltan dos años - gimoteó Lily - ¡Yo quiero ir ahora! - exclamó sumamente triste y compungida.

La gente que había en esos momentos dentro de la estación lanzaba miradas de curiosidad a las lechuzas enjauladas que reposaban sobre los baúles. Mientras la familia zigzagueaba hacia la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. La voz del segundo hijo de la familia, Albus alcanzó a Harry por encima del bullicio que los rodeaba; sus dos hijos varones reanudaban la discusión que habían iniciado en el coche y que se llevaba repitiendo desde que había llegado la carta de Hogwarts a casa durante el verano.

\- ¡No, señor! - exclamó Albus testarudo - ¡No van a ponerme en Slytherin!

\- ¿Quieres parar ya, James? - dijo Ginny. Estaba ya un poco cansada del tema.

\- Sólo he dicho que podrían ponerlo en Slytherin - se defendió James, sonriendo con burla a su hermano pequeño - ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es verdad que a lo mejor lo ponen en esa casa…

Pero James detectó la severa mirada de su madre y se calló. La familia Potter había llegado frente a la barrera y James miró a su hermano pequeño por encima del hombro, con cierta chulería; luego cogió el carrito que conducía su madre y echó a correr. Un instante más tarde había desaparecido.

\- Me escribiréis, ¿verdad? - preguntó Albus a sus padres, aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de su hermano.

\- Claro que sí, cielo. Todos los días, si quieres - respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

\- No, todos los días no - se apresuró a decir Albus - James dice que la mayoría de los alumnos sólo reciben cartas una vez al mes, más o menos.

\- Pues para que lo sepas, el año pasado le escribíamos tres veces por semana - afirmó Ginny. Desde luego su hijo James no tenía remedio y según crecía era peor.

\- Y no te creas todo lo que tu hermano te cuente sobre Hogwarts - intervino Harry - Ya sabes que es muy bromista. Es casi más conveniente que le hagas caso a Rose, se sabe el libro de la historia de Hogwarts casi tan bien como su madre.

Juntos, empujaron el otro carrito en dirección a la barrera. Albus hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión, tal y como se hubiese esperado para un simple mortal. La familia apareció en el andén 9 ¾, desdibujado por el denso y blanco vapor que salía de la escarlata locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts. Unas figuras indistintas pululaban por la neblina en que James ya se había perdido.

\- ¿Dónde están? - preguntó Albus con inquietud, observando atentamente todas las borrosas siluetas junto a las que pasaban mientras recorrían el andén.

\- Ya los encontraremos - lo tranquilizó Ginny. Daba gracias todos los días de que su hijo pequeño se fuese al colegio con su mejor amiga.

Pero el vapor era muy denso y no resultaba fácil distinguir las caras de la gente. Separadas de sus dueños, las voces sonaban con una potencia exagerada. A Harry le pareció oír a Percy disertando en voz alta sobre la normativa que regulaba el uso de escobas, y se alegró de tener una excusa para no detenerse y saludarlo… de lo contrario nunca encontraría a sus mejores amigos y a los hijos de estos

\- ¡Mira! - dijo su madre dirigiéndose al niño moreno - Creo que están ahí, Al - comentó Ginny.

Un grupo de cuatro personas surgió entre la niebla, junto al último vagón. Harry, Ginny, Lily y Albus no lograron distinguir sus caras hasta que estuvieron a su lado.

\- ¡Hola! - dijo Albus con claramente alivio.

Rose, que ya llevaba puesta su túnica nueva de Hogwarts, miró sonriente a su primo y mejor amigo y lo saludó con el mismo entusiasmo tras darle un abrazo.

\- ¿Has podido aparcar bien? - le preguntó Ron a Harry - Yo sí. Hermione nunca confió en que aprobara el examen de conducir de muggles, ¿verdad que no? Creía que tendría que confundir al examinador.

\- Eso no es cierto - replicó Hermione ofendida - Confiaba plenamente en ti.

Ron miró hacia los lados para comprobar que sus respectivas mujeres no los escuchaban y añadió:

\- La verdad es que lo confundí -le confesó Ron a Harry al oído cuando, entre los dos, subieron el baúl y la lechuza de Albus al tren - Sólo se me olvidó mirar por el retrovisor lateral y ya por ello me quería suspender pero… qué quieres que te diga, para eso puedo utilizar un encantamiento _supersensorial_.

De nuevo en el andén, encontraron a Lily y Hugo, el hermano pelirrojo de Rose, charlando animadamente mientras trataban de adivinar en qué casa los pondrían cuando fueran a Hogwarts.

\- No quiero que te sientas presionado hijo - dijo Ron - pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor, te desheredo.

\- ¡RON! - Hermione por segunda vez a lo largo de la mañana le tuvo que llamar la atención como si fuera un niño.

Lily y Hugo rieron abiertamente, pero Albus y Rose se miraron entre ellos sin querer mostrar ningún síntoma de nerviosismo.

\- No lo dice en serio - dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez al notar las miradas de sus hijos, pero Ron ya no les prestaba atención. Con mucho disimulo, señaló a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. El vapor blanco se había aclarado momentáneamente, y tres personas resaltaban entre la neblina que se arremolinaba en el andén.

\- ¡Mira quiénes han venido! - exclamó Ron con repentino pesar y disimulando mal su desagrado.

Draco Malfoy también se hallaba en la estación con su esposa y su hijo; llevaba un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta el cuello, y las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus angulosas facciones. Su hijo se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus a Harry. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraban; los saludó con una seca cabezada y se dio la vuelta.

\- Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius - murmuró Ron para sí mismos - Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

Pero Rose en ese momento se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de allí. En cuanto escuchó el nombre de Scorpius giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia la cabellera rubia que en esos momentos estaba terminando de abrazar a su madre y él también se giró hacia ella.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables, Rose contempló la cara pálida de ese chico. Nadie podría negar que fuese guapo, con las facciones afiladas, el pelo rubio sedoso, la nariz recta, fina y unos labios sonrientes. Lo más impactante eran los ojos: grandes, curiosos y grises. Rose pensó que parecían hechos de _mercurio_.

Por su parte, el chico también se había quedado observando a esa chica que la devolvía la mirada. Creía recordar que era una de las nietas de la familia Weasley, posiblemente la hija de la amiga 'secreta' de su madre, Hermione Granger. Al contemplarla se quedó anonadado; parecía un ángel, un ángel en llamas. La chica tenía el pelo pelirrojo recogido en una coleta baja, su tez era pálida aunque no tanto como la suya, el rostro lo tenía salpicado de pecas marrones y los ojos… eran hipnóticos: le devolvía la mirada unos grandes ojos azules, pero no azules como el color del cielo no, eran azules como los del océano y parecía que le observaban con cautela pero a la vez con una gran curiosidad.

\- Haz el favor, Ron - protestó Hermione, entre severa y divertida, la voz de su madre la hizo salir de su ensoñación - ¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el curso! - terminó exclamando.

\- Tienes razón; perdóname cariño - se disculpó Ron como si fuese un niño pequeño, aunque no pudo evitar añadir - Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia.

\- ¡Ey! - la voz provenía del hijo mayor de los Potter.

James había reaparecido; se había librado del baúl, la lechuza y el carrito, y era evidente que tenía un montón de noticias que contarles, ya que parecía que estaba más estimulado de lo habitual.

\- Teddy está ahí en la estación - dijo casi sin aliento ya que venía corriendo, señalando hacia atrás - ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Y sabéis qué estaba haciendo? ¡Darse el lote con Victoire! - miró a los adultos y se sintió decepcionado por su desinteresada reacción - ¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Estaba dándose el lote con nuestra Victoire! ¡Nuestra prima! Le pregunté a Teddy qué estaba haciendo…

\- Un momento - intervino su madre - ¿Los has interrumpido? - preguntó Ginny - ¡Eres igual que Ron! - terminó exclamando y recodando lo impertinente que podía llegar a ser su hermano mayor.

\- … ¡y me contestó que había venido a despedirse de ella! Y luego me dijo que me largara. ¡Se estaban dando el lote! - añadió James, como si temiera no haberse explicado bien.

\- ¡Ay! - exclamó su hermana en voz alta - ¡Sería maravilloso que se casaran! - susurró Lily, extasiada para sí misma - ¡Entonces Teddy sí que formaría parte de la familia!

\- Ya viene a cenar unas cuatro veces por semana - terció Harry - ¿Por qué no le proponemos que se quede a vivir con nosotros, y asunto liquidado?

\- ¡Eso! - saltó James con entusiasmo - ¡A mí no me importaría compartir la habitación de Sirius con Al!

\- Cierto - dijo Albus que hasta el momento no había abierto la boca al igual que su prima y eso era verdaderamente extraño, luego la preguntaría - ¡Teddy puede instalarse en mi dormitorio!

\- ¡Ni hablar! - repuso Harry con firmeza - Al y tú compartiréis habitación cuando quiera demoler la casa.- Miró la hora en el abollado y viejo reloj que le regalaron los Weasley por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños y había pertenecido al hermano de Molly, Fabián Prewett - Son casi las once. Será mejor que subáis al tren.

\- ¡No te olvides de darle un beso de mi parte a Neville! - le dijo Ginny a James al abrazarlo.

\- ¡Mamá! - se quejó James con resignación igual que un niño pequeño - ¡No puedo darle un beso a un profesor!

\- Pero si tú lo conoces… - insistió su madre.

James puso los ojos en blanco y los rodó negando con la cabeza. Todos los años con la misma cantinela.

\- Fuera del colegio, vale, pero él es el profesor Longbottom, ¿no? y jefe de mi casa, Gryffindor - razonó - No puedo entrar en la clase de Herbología y darle un beso de tu parte.

James sacudió la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de su madre y se desahogó lanzándole otra pulla a Albus:

\- Hasta luego, Al. Ya me dirás si has visto a los thestrals _._

\- Pero ¿no eran invisibles? - su hermano parecía estupefacto tras decirle eso - ¡Me dijiste que eran invisibles!

Claro que son invisibles Albus - intervino Rose que desde hacía tiempo no había abierto a boca - bueno, al menos para casi todo el mundo - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa - luego te lo explicó.

\- No tienes por qué temer a los thestrals - le dijo Harry a Albus - Son unas criaturas muy tranquilas y no dan ningún miedo. Además, vosotros no vais a ir al colegio en los carruajes, sino en los botes.

James se limitó a reír; dejó que su madre lo besara, le dio un somero abrazo a su padre y subió de un salto al tren, que se estaba llenando rápidamente. Lo vieron despedirse con la mano y echar a correr por el pasillo en busca de sus amigos. Seguramente su primo Fred, John, Roxanne, Michael, Dominique y los gemelos Scamander lo estuviesen esperando en el compartimento de siempre.

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba abrazando a su hija y susurrándola al oído que no hiciese caso de los comentarios ni de los prejuicios tal y como ya habían hablado en más de una ocasión.

Tras el abrazo y beso de su madre, fue el turno de Ron. La dio tal abrazo que prácticamente se estaba quedando sin respiración y la susurró al oído:

\- Te quiero princesa - la miró a los ojos los cuales eran prácticamente iguales a los suyos y añadió - escríbeme pronto; recuerda que has quedado con Hagrid el viernes a tomar el té y no te asustes en los botes cuando veas los tentáculos del Calamar Gigante. Sé que eres inteligente y valiente.

Rose le devolvió el abrazo con gran entusiasmo pero se separó ya que su hermano la estaba tirando de la túnica. Se giró hacia él y el niño la dijo:

\- Rose… - estaba un poco nervioso ya que no quería que se le notase que la echaría de menos - ¿me vas a escribir? - Rose pudo ver como su hermano agachaba la mirada y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos. Después se separaron y le dijo:

\- Claro que sí, enano. Te escribiré todos los días si eso es lo que quieres - Rose le sonreía de medio lado.

\- No - añadió su hermano rápidamente - con una vez por semana vale - la dedicó otra sonrisa - nos veremos durante las vacaciones hermanita.

Rose volvió a abrazar a sus padres y a su hermano le revolvió el pelo como de costumbre antes de subirse a la locomotora mientras que la tía Ginny se despedía de su hijo segundo Albus con un beso y diciéndole al oído:

\- Nos veremos en Navidad - después esbozó una sonrisa brillante.

\- Adiós, Al - dijo Harry al abrazar a su hijo - No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes junto con Rose; no te metas con Peeves, y no retes a nadie en duelo hasta que hayas adquirido un poco de experiencia. Ah, y por último, no dejes que James te provoque.

\- ¿Y si me ponen en la casa de Slytherin? - susurró en voz baja para que sólo lo oyera su padre, y éste comprendió que sólo la tensión de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo enorme y sincero que era ese temor.

Harry se puso en cuclillas y su cara quedó a la altura de la de Albus. El chico era el único de sus tres hijos que había heredado los ojos de su madre Lily.

\- Albus Severus - susurró Harry para que no los oyera nadie más que Ginny, y ella fue lo bastante discreta para fingir que estaba diciéndole adiós con la mano a Rose, que ya había subido al tren - te pusimos los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era de Slytherin, y seguramente era el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido.

\- Pero sólo dime… - se apresuró a añadir su hijo.

\- En ese caso, la casa de Slytherin ganaría un excelente alumno, ¿no? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te preocupa, podrás elegir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias - su padre le sonreía abiertamente.

\- ¿En serio? - inquirió Al todavía sin poder creerlo.

\- Conmigo lo hizo - afirmó fervientemente Harry.

Ese detalle nunca se lo había contado a sus hijos, y Albus puso cara de asombro. Pero las puertas del tren escarlata se estaban cerrando, y las borrosas siluetas de los padres se acercaban a los vagones para darles los últimos besos y las últimas recomendaciones a sus hijos. Albus subió al fin para disponerse a buscar por el pasillo a su prima Rose, y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los alumnos asomaban la cabeza por la ventanilla que tenían más cerca. Muchas caras, tanto en el tren como en el andén, se habían vuelto hacia Harry.

\- ¿Por qué te miran todos así? - preguntó Albus, y Rose y él estiraron el cuello para observar a los otros alumnos. Más tarde ambos cayeron en la cuenta.

\- No le des importancia - dijo Ron - Es a mí a quien miran, porque soy muy famoso.

Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily, después de conocer la historia familiar se reían a carcajadas. El tren se puso en marcha y Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaron unos metros a su lado por el andén, contemplando el delgado rostro de Albus encendido ya de emoción y los ojos expectantes ante la novedad. Harry siguió sonriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano, aunque le producía cierto pesar ver alejarse a su hijo… no lo tendría en casa de nuevo por lo menos hasta Navidad.

El último rastro de vapor se esfumó en el cielo otoñal cuando el tren tomó una curva. Harry todavía tenía la mano levantada.

\- Ya verás cómo todo le irá bien - murmuró Ginny.

Harry la miró, bajó la mano y, distraídamente, se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente.

\- Sí, ya sé que todo le irá bien.

La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de qué preocuparse, o al menos a día de hoy pensaba eso. Más adelante no sabría lo que les depararía el futuro a sus hijos, por lo que tras ver girar a la locomotora, cogió la mano de su mujer quien a su vez estaba sujetando la de Lily mientras su hija hablaba con su mejor amigo.

Las familias Potter y Weasley-Granger, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos pero tras dispersarse el vapor blanco y denso de la estación, volvieron a sus hogares por el mismo camino recorrido hacia minutos antes.


	8. El chico del compartimento

Rose no se podía creer que por fin estuviese en la locomotora. ¡Por fin se iba a Hogwarts! Estaba entusiasmada y a la vez un tanto nerviosa… todavía recordaba esa mirada metálica y por algún motivo deseaba volver a encontrarla de nuevo pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrada porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si se lo encontrase. Era todo demasiado confuso y ella únicamente tenía 11 años.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la sobresaltó. Ese alguien era Albus que la estaba mirando de forma interrogante y la hablo:

\- ¡Rose! - Albus la seguía mirando con la misma expresión - ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco ida desde que estábamos en el andén. Me ha costado encontrarte - realmente cuando su prima se fijó en él sí que parecía que estaba preocupado.

\- Si Al, no te preocupes - le mostró su mejor sonrisa - es simplemente que estaba pensando… todavía no me creo que nos vayamos a Hogwarts.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - exclamó su primo ahora visiblemente entusiasmado - yo tampoco me lo creo la verdad - en su voz había un deje de nerviosismo que a Rose no le pasó desapercibido, por lo que esta respondió.

\- Tranquilo primo - la voz de su prima intentaba sonar tranquilizadora - estamos juntos en esto. Como siempre.

\- Si… eso es cierto - la dirigió a su prima una media sonrisa y dijo - por cierto, ¿has visto a James? Se supone que él nos tenía que ayudar a buscar un compartimento.

\- Es cierto - Rose tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no recordaba haberlo visto - si quieres nos damos una vuelta, todavía quedan muchas horas de viaje.

Llevaban andados pocos pasos cuando Albus volvió a retomar la conversación con su prima favorita.

\- Por cierto, que fuerte lo de Victoire y Teddy ¿no? - hizo una pausa y prosiguió - sé que algunas veces lo habíamos comentado entre nosotros, ya sabes, la posibilidad de que ellos…- e hizo un movimiento con los índices de sus dedos cosa que hizo reír a su prima - lo más curioso…es que no has comentado nada Rose.

Su prima, se mordió en labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo pero dado que ya lo sabía la familia, decidió confesar.

\- Veras Albus… - hizo una pausa ella también, no quería que su primo dejase de tener confianza con ella - yo ya sabía lo de Teddy y Victorie, los encontré la noche que celebraron la fiesta por nuestro ingreso en Hogwarts. Detrás del garaje del abuelo Arthur, ¡se estaban besando! - soltó todo ello de sopetón , tapándose las manos con la boca y contó mentalmente hasta tres, porque sabía lo que se avecinaba, conocía demasiado bien a Albus

\- ¡¿COMO?! - su primo parecía realmente ofendido y consternado - tú lo sabias - la estaba apuntando con un dedo acusador y los ojos verdes bien abiertos - ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? - ahí había salido el Albus que ella conocía tan bien y Rose sonrió para sí misma.

\- Me pidieron que no dijera nada - agacho la mirada y después dijo algo compungida - lo siento Albus, no pretendía engañarte.

Albus sabía que seguramente Teddy, el culpable de ello había sido su 'medio hermano' ya que la habría pedido que le guardase el secreto, al menos durante un tiempo, por lo que no podía culparla. Si de algo se enorgullecía Albus, era de la lealtad de su familia, así como de su capacidad por proteger a los seres queridos.

\- Bueno… - espero unos segundos ya que quería hacer 'sufrir' un poco a su mejor amiga - te perdono - concedió. Su prima le miró con una sonrisa que la iluminaba todo el rostro, soltó un gritito de alegría y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos susurrándole al oído: _muchas gracias Al, eres el mejor._

Estuvieron en dicha posición durante unos segundos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que había gente por los pasillos mirándolos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Albus estaba un poco avergonzado pero la volátil personalidad de su prima salió a relucir:

\- ¡Qué estáis mirando! - soltó de golpe perdiendo la paciencia - ¿acaso vosotros no tenéis amigos ni familia a la que queráis? - la gente parecía consternada con esa chica de primero y al ver que no obtenía respuesta prosiguió - pues dejad de mirarnos. No somos un mono de feria. ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó - que gente más maleducada…vámonos Albus - terminó concluyendo con esa voz mandona y arrastrándolo por el pasillo tomados de la mano.

En esos momentos, cuando salía a flote la _Rose mandona_ como le gustaba llamarla y al mismo tiempo atemorizaba a Albus. Este pensaba, en muchas ocasiones, que estaba con la reencarnación de su tía Hermione de la misma forma que él parecía la reencarnación de su padre, tanto en el físico como en la personalidad, pero aún con todo, Al adoraba a su prima.

Pero había un detalle que faltaba. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos avanzando por el tren parecía que a Rose la faltaba algo, algo que ella había llevado consigo antes en la estación… el bolso de cuentas estaba en su sitio como de costumbre, llevaba ya puesto su nuevo e impoluto uniforme de Hogwarts... ¡claro! Albus acabada de caer en la cuenta. A su prima le faltaba _Llama_ , su kneazle.

\- ¡Rose! - la llamó captando toda su atención - ¿Dónde está Llama? ¿Lo has dejado en la bodega con las demás mascotas? - la cara de pánico que puso su prima no tuvo precio.

Cuando Albus la encontró, Rose estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su gato se había escapado.

\- ¡Por Merlín y Morgana! - exclamó después del shock inicial - Albus ayúdame a buscarlo. En alguno de los compartimentos tiene que estar.

Y así estuvieron media hora, preguntando en todos los compartimentos siempre con la misma frase:

\- Hola, disculpad la interrupción - la frase de Rose era mecánica y las expresiones de sus futuros compañeros eran prácticamente idénticas - ¿habéis visto un kneazle de color canela y atigrado?, lo he perdido - terminaba diciendo avergonzada.

Las respuestas eran no o por el contrario, algunos de los compañeros al reconocerlos como miembros de la familia Weasley y Potter se ofrecieron a ayudarlos, cosa que declinaron amablemente diciendo que no querían molestar.

Cuando se encontraron con su familia y los amigos de estos, también se ofrecieron a ayudarlos, ya que todos encontraban extraño que Rose hubiese perdido a su mascota. Eso no era propio de la hija de Hermione y Ron, pero los pequeños dijeron que no hacía falta, que cuando encontrasen a Llama, los buscarían.

Habían recorrido ya prácticamente todo el tren cuando Albus vislumbró al final de la locomotora el pelaje del animal, y vio como este se introducía en el último compartimento así que apremio a su prima y ambos se introdujeron en el compartimento abierto.

A las puertas, y con la mascota de Rose entre los brazos, se encontraron con un chico de su misma edad. Tenía la misma estatura que Albus, por lo que era un poco más alto que la chica pelirroja. La piel era muy pálida, los labios entreabiertos eran bastante finos aunque esbozaban una media sonrisa encantadora, sus facciones eran angulosas y al mismo tiempo delicadas, el pelo rubio casi platino estaba algo despeinado y lo más inquietantes eran los ojos grises _. Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada_ , pensó Rose.

Albus, al observar que había pasado casi un minuto y su prima y el chico desconocido no habían abierto la boca, sino que se miraban de forma cautelosa, decidió ser el primero en hablar.

\- Muchísimas gracias por encontrar a Llama - el chico le miró sin entender muy bien - el kneazle que llevas en las manos. Es la mascota de mi prima Rose.

Ahí estaba, el chico de los ojos de mercurio había confirmados las sospechas que tenía en el andén. Ante él estaba Rose Weasley, el ángel en llamas como él la había denominado en la estación y a su lado estaba el chico que le había hablado. De tez clara, su misma altura, grandes ojos verdes, pelo azabache…sí. Tenía que ser Albus, el hijo del famoso Harry Potter. El chico recordaba que su padre había nombrado al muchacho en la estación.

\- Sí - decidió que era momento de hablar y así tener la oportunidad de hablar con ellos - ha entrado en el compartimento e iba a recorrer el tren preguntando de quien era cuando habéis aparecido vosotros - les sonrió a ambos y después se dirigió a la chica pelirrojo - es tuyo ¿verdad? - inquirió.

\- Sí sí - se apresuró a hablar Rose - muchas gracias por encontrarlo. Pensaba que lo había perdido - musitó bajando la miraba y cogiendo a Llama - muchas gracias.

\- De nada - le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿nos conocemos de algo? - soltó de sopetón ya que le venía un recuerdo a la mente de hacía muchísimo tiempo.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Rose rápidamente y su primo la miró sorprendido - quiero decir, sí. Nos hemos visto en la estación - aseguró y por algún motivo no quería revelar ante su primo que lo conocía desde más de tres años. Aquellos cinco minutos en el callejón Diagon, todavía los recordaba como si hubiesen sido ayer.

\- Si... - se hizo un momento incómodo y Scorpius decidió aprovecharlo - ¿tenéis compartimento? Si queréis… podéis quedaron aquí conmigo - los chicos le miraron - únicamente si os parece bien - en el fondo esperaba que aceptasen. Esta era su oportunidad para hacer amigos más allá del círculo tan cerrado de su familia.

Los dos primos se miraron entre ellos, y no hicieron falta las palabras. Ambos accedieron encantados, así conocerían a alguien que no fuese exclusivamente su familia. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentado en los asientos, hubo otro silencio incómodo y esta vez fue Rose la primera en hablar.

\- Hmm, bueno. Todavía no nos hemos presentado - hizo una pausa y le tendió la mano al chico rubio - soy Rose. Rose Weasley.

Al Scorpius, resultó muy musical la voz de la chica que le estaba hablando y a la vez que estiró la mano hacia él, pudo detectar un ligero olor a rosas. A rosas como el nombre de la chica. Le apretó la mano encantado, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en la palma de la mano y respondió mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

\- Scorpius - cogió aire - Scorpius Malfoy - el apellido lo dijo en un susurro. Después se dirigió al chico del pelo azabache.

\- Albus Potter - el chico le apretó la mano con solemnidad - pero puedes llamarme Al. Me alegro de que nos hayamos conocido Scorpius - la sonrisa del chico parecía sincera.

\- Sí, yo también me alegro. Conozco a muy poca gente dentro del colegio - Scorpius en realidad nunca fue muy popular ni siquiera cuando estudiaba en la escuela a la que asistía en el mundo muggle.

\- Bueno - intervino Rose, por la expresión del chico quería quitarle algo de importancia al hecho de ser nuevos - nosotros tampoco conocemos a mucha gente. Quiero decir, más allá de nuestra familia.

\- Sí - dijo Albus asintiendo con la cabeza - nuestra familia es muy grande.

\- Qué envidia… - el chico rubio parecía un poco retraído - en mi casa únicamente somos tres. Mis padres y yo. Aunque en algunas ocasiones somos cuatro, cuando viene la abuela Cissy - sonrió al recordar a su abuela. Tanto ella como la abuela Helen, eran muy buenas con él. - en la mansión, únicamente puedo jugar con Dobby II y algunas veces cuando vienen mis primos o alguno de los hijos de los amigos de mis padres.

\- Pues nuestra casa es todo lo contrario - Albus parecía que quería saber más sobre Scorpius - cuando vamos a la casa de nuestros abuelos en la Madriguera ¡Es un verdadero caos! - dijo esto último riéndose y provocando más risas entre sus acompañantes.

\- Es totalmente cierto - Scorpius seguía riéndose - no te rías. Además mis primos siempre están gastando bromas y con sus amigos han formado en el colegio un grupo que se han denominado como _Los Nuevos Merodeadores_.

\- Los Nuevos Merodeadores… - Scorpius estaba pensando - ese nombre me suena. Creo que John esta en ese grupo.

\- Ah, ¿conoces a Zabini? - preguntó Albus - es uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano.

\- ¿En serio? - Scorpius estaba pensando - es curioso, porque John es el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre.

\- Menuda coincidencia - se sorprendió Rose - nunca nos ha dicho nada James, ni Fred.

\- Si… John tiene una hermana llamada Katherine. Entrará dentro de dos años en el colegio - sonrió al recordar a Kate, como la llamaba de forma cariñosa. Era una niña muy buena que le gustaba jugar con él y siempre parecía dispuesta a aprender cosas nuevas.

\- ¡Qué casualidad! - comentó Albus - Yo tengo una hermana Lily, que entrará también dentro de dos años en la escuela. Al igual que Rose. Ella tiene un hermano, Hugo de la misma edad.

\- Sí, seguro que cuando entren en el colegio, los podemos presentar durante el viaje. Así se conocerán antes de ser seleccionado para las casas.

\- Y hablando de las casas… - dijo Scorpius - ¿en qué casa pensáis que os pondrán? A mi seguramente me seleccionen en Slytherin… - parecía un poco triste al decir esto.

\- La casa Slytherin no tiene nada de malo - razonó Albus y su prima la miró sorprendida. Después de la conversación que había mantenido con su padre en el andén, la casa verde y plateada ya no le parecía tan mala opción - mi padre dice que el hombre más valiente que jamás a conocido perteneció a esa casa.

\- ¿De verdad? - las palabras de Albus parecía que habían surtido efecto en el estado de ánimo del chico Malfoy - ¿quién fue ese hombre?

\- Severus Snape - dijo Rose completamente convencida - no me miréis así, me gusta la historia y sí Albus, se todo lo que hizo Snape por tu padre - la sonrisa de Rose dirigida a su primo era cómplice.

\- Como no - decidió seguirla el juego - la perfecta Rose Weasley siempre se adelanta.

\- Eres un poco sabelotodo ¿no? - Scorpius habló, y Rose lo miró de forma fulminante, mientras que Albus se reía y en nada Scorpius se unió a las risas mientras la chica pelirroja murmuraba _son unos críos, ni caso_.

Parte del trayecto estuvieron hablando de sus gustos, la casa a la que les gustaría ir y en general a los tres les daba igual porque esperaban ser amigos quedasen donde quedasen. Había pasado casi la mitad del trayecto cuando los chicos se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch, cosa que aburría a Rose por lo que decidió sacar del bolsito morado un libro sobre runas. Llevaba aproximadamente cinco minutos leyendo cuando notó que se había hecho el silencio en el compartimento por lo que optó por levantar la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? - les espetó a ambos.

Albus la miraba un poco sorprendido y a la vez asustado, mientras que la mirada de Scorpius tenía otra cosa. En sus ojos había admiración y deseos de respuestas.

\- Rose - la voz de su primo era cautelosa - has estado pasando las páginas.

\- Ya lo sé Al - en ocasiones su primo podía ser algo extraño - Como voy a avanzar de página sino es moviéndolas - razonó - de lo contrario, es imposible continuar - dijo como si fuese algo obvio.

\- No Rose - Albus esperaba que su prima captase el mensaje - las estabas pasando - dijo esa frase muy despacio - con el dedo - finalizó señalándoselo.

Rose se miró el dedo índice de la mano derecha y cayó en la cuenta de lo que su primo la estaba diciendo. _Mierda_ , pensó para sí misma. Se suponía que era un secreto el hecho de que tuviese el suficiente control de su magia como para no utilizar varita en algunas cosas. Los miró a ambos, dejó caer el libro sobre su regazo, cosa que hizo que Llama saltase al otro asiento y escondió la mano detrás de la espalda.

\- Scorpius - él la seguía mirando alucinado - esto no es lo que parece.

\- Rose - Albus era el más sensato casi siempre - déjale que lo sepa. Ya te ha visto.

\- Es increíble - intervino Scorpius - puedes mover cosas sin el uso de la varita. ¡Impresionante! - verdaderamente parecía impresionado.

\- Muchas gracias - Rose estaba completamente muerta de vergüenza por el halado - por favor… no se lo cuentes a nadie - en el fondo rezaba porque no lo comentase más de lo necesario.

\- No lo haré - su voz era muy solemne y parecía sincero - pero me gustaría que me dijeses como lo haces.

Rose y Albus se miraron sonriendo y le contaron que Rose comenzó con ese tipo de cosas en el noveno cumpleaños de la chica, cuando movió un montón de libros de la biblioteca de su madre.

\- Y después se me cayeron todos encima - terminó diciendo al abochornada.

Scorpius y Albus por el contrario, no paraban de reírse mientras se la imaginaban con todos los libros a su alrededor. Justo cuando Albus iba a preguntarle a Scorpius cuando fue la primera vez que hizo magia, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y un chico de 14 años con una cabellera pelirroja y ojos marrones los miró, se giró y exclamó a la nada en el pasillo:

\- ¡EH JAMES! Los he encontrado - ese que hablaba era Fred Weasley que miraba a los tres chicos con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un momento después apareció por la puerta James, seguido de John Zabini, su amigo Michael y los gemelos Scamander.

\- ¡Por fin os hemos encontrado! - dijo el hermano mayor de Albus - se supone que cuando encontraseis a ese gato vendríais a buscarnos - su mirada iba de su hermano a su prima pero después se detuvo en el chico de los ojos metálicos - y tú eres…

\- Es Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy - fue John quien contestó antes de que el chico - es el hijo del amigo de mis padres.

\- Cierto - intervino Fred - eres primo segundo de Teddy Lupin ¿verdad? - por fin conocían al chico del que su 'primo' les había en más de una ocasión y no sabía por qué no le sorprendió en absoluto encontrarlo junto a Rosie y Al.

\- Si - en ese momento el chico estaba un poco cohibido - me llevo bien con Edward. Es una lástima que no vayamos a coincidir en el colegio… pero parece que la gente hasta ahora es muy amable - dijo esto dirigiendo una sonrisa a Albus, mientras miraba de refilón a Rose.

\- La verdad es que vamos a echar de menos a Ted - James realmente parecía apenado por ello, pero después compuso una cara prepotencia y chulería, añadiendo - aunque casi mejor, así no nos levantará a las chicas.

Todos miraron a James en ese momento y las expresiones de los chavales les delataban. Fred intentaba aguantarse la risa, John por detrás hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, Scorpius y Albus se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir y los gemelos Scamander directamente miraban para el techo. Rose se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos y habló:

\- Así que Jamie… dices que Teddy te levantaba a las chicas - tenía la ceja levantada - ahora lo entiendo todo… ¿eso quiere decir que te gusta nuestra prima Victoire? - dijo de forma maliciosa - y yo que la que realmente pensaba que te gusta es Alice Longbottom - para entonces la cara de James era un poema.

El vagón entero estalló en carcajadas, mientras que James se ponía más y más rojo debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Quién es Alice? - inquirió Scorpius.

\- Es la hija del directo de la casa Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom - respondió Albus - es muy amiga de Rose y entra también este año al colegio. Pero vive en Hogsmade por eso no estaba con nosotros cuando te hemos conocido.

\- Vaya Jamie, nunca nos habías contado lo de Alice - John estaba mirando impresionado a Rose.

\- Bueno, basta ya de hablar de mi vida privada - decidió contraatacar mientras se le iba la rojez - ¿quieres que le escriba a tu padre y le diga que su preciosa princesita se ha hecho amiguita de Scorpius Malfoy?... igual hasta te mandado un howler - la sonrisa de James ahora burlona. Sabía que con eso lo dejaría tranquilo durante un tiempo.

Scorpius miró a Rose, sin entender muy bien que quería decir esa pregunta y ésta endureció el rostro, diciéndose a sí misma que eso podía jugar los dos. Cuando Albus vio la cara de su prima supo lo que se podía imaginar y decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

\- James, estoy seguro de que no quieres escribir al tío Ron - estaba mirando a su hermano con cautela ya que él se parecía mucho a su madre. Era impulsivo y en ocasiones hacía las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

\- Creo que deberías de hacer caso a Al - dijo por primera vez Lyssander que también había sufrido en alguna ocasión la ira de la pequeña y 'dulce' Rose.

\- ¿Sabes?...puedes escribir a quien te dé la gana. Eso no me preocupa - hablaba muy tranquila, escudriñando el rostro de su primo y su sonrisa se iba ensanchando cada vez - ahora bien. Igual el día menos pensado cuando estés haciéndote el chulito delante de alguna chica… acabas encima del tejado más alto - Rose se estaba mirando las manos y sonreía de medio lado. Tras decir esto, James puso cara de pánico - ah y Jamie, esta vez no estará el tío George para bajarte del tejado.

Sus amigos le miraban interrogante, no entendían a qué se refería Rose y James no paraba de mirar las manos de su prima, como si estuviese hipnotizado. El único que lo sabía era Fred, que nuevamente intentaba no reírse de su amigo.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es momento de irnos - dijo Lorcan, intentando minimizar la tensión que había en el ambiente - ya hemos tenido suficiente y ninguno queremos acabar en otro lugar - le dirigió una mirada a los tres chicos más pequeños.

\- Si - intervino Fred - nos vemos en el colegio. Y recordad, cuidado con el calamar gigante - les guiñó el ojo izquierdo antes de salir del compartimento.

Detrás de Fred, salió John que se despidió de los chicos con la mano y dirigiéndose a Scorpius le dijo _nos vemos en Slytherin._ El último en salir fue James que seguía un poco resentido con su prima y al comprender que igual se había pasado decidió disculparse.

\- Deberíais ir poniéndoos las túnicas chicos - se tomó un momento y retomó la conversación - Albus - llamó s su hermano y le miró con los ojos verdes interrogantes - nos vemos en la mesa Gryffindor - le guiñó el ojo a su hermano - Rose, te prometo que no voy a escribirle al tío Ron - la aludida le dirigió una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. James estaba por salir cuando se giró - ah y Scorpius, me alegro de haberte conocido. Bienvenido a Hogwarts - al salir les dirigió una sonrisa.

Cuando James se marchó, los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio durante unos breves momentos y Scorpius fue el primero en volver hablar.

\- Rose - la aludida giró la cabeza ya que estaba mirando por la ventanilla al exterior - ¿qué ha querido decir tu primo con eso? - parecía un poco triste.

\- No es nada - le dirigió una sonrisa - es solo un comentario que ha hecho mi padre en la estación.

\- Si - Albus decidió hablar para quitarle hierro al asunto - mi tío le ha dicho a Rose que el abuelo Arthur nunca la personaría si se casase con un sangre limpia - su prima se río de las ocurrencias de su padre. Siempre estaba con lo mismo - pero no te preocupes, no es por ti, es solo que mi tío cuando se trata de Rose…

\- Ya veo… no quiere que nadie se acerque a su princesita - dijo Scorpius mucho más aliviado y bromeando.

\- ¡No soy una princesita! - exclamó Rose. Únicamente le gustaba que la llamaran así su padre. Nadie más.

\- Ah vale - respondió Scorpius - entonces tendremos que buscarte un nuevo apodo - miraba a Albus de forma cómplice.

\- ¿Sabes cuál me gusta a mí? - le siguió el rollo a su nuevo amigo - Arbusto en llamas - Scorpius comenzó a reírse y curiosamente él había pensado que parecía un ángel pero en llamas también - una vez se lo llamaron en el colegio muggle, ¿te acuerdas de Bobby? - su primo también se estaba riendo de ella.

\- Bueno ya parad los dos - dijo Rose abochornada y testaruda mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba que por fin su primo ya tenía un amigo y compañero de aventuras. Parecían entenderse a la perfección - igual debería de buscaros yo uno a vosotros.

\- Pero pecas - _ya esta es perfecto para molestarla_ , pensó Scorpius - no te pongas así con nosotros. Es solo una broma Weasley - respondió 'inocentemente' y junto con Albus riéndose de ella.

\- Me gusta ese nuevo apodo Rosie, pecas… - consiguió decir Albus ya más calmado - de todas las primas, eres la que más tienes - y después volvieron a lanzar carcajadas.

\- Argggg, callaos los dos, especialmente tu Malfoy - respondió Rose mordazmente y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

La chica pelirroja ya estaba cansada del tema y dado que Albus estaba sentado a su lado le dio tal empujón que lo hizo caer del asiento, su primo la miró ofendido desde la nueva posición pero todos comenzaron a reírse.

Pasaron el resto del viaje entre risas e intercalada alguna pequeña discusión entre Rose y Scorpius pero sobre todo, continuaron conociéndose antes de que posiblemente el sombrero seleccionador los separara por casas y entre los temas de conversación, cada uno explicó como era su varita: la de Scorpius medía 26cm, era de fresno, ligeramente flexible, contenía pelos de la cola de un unicornio macho y debido a la madera y su núcleo era una varita leal a su dueño; la varita de Albus era de pirul, medía 30 cm, flexible y contenía una única pluma de un ave fénix, por lo que la composición daba como resultado una varitas rara y poderosa; por el contrario, la varita de Rose medía 32 cm, estaba hecha de roble rojo y su núcleo contenía fibras de corazón de dragón, lo que hacía que fuese una varita temperamental y sujeta a las emociones de su dueño.

Poco tiempo después y una vez que los chicos se fueron al baño para cambiarse con las túnicas negras reglamentarias para la ceremonia, una voz retumbó en el tren dando el siguiente anuncio:

\- Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, así como las mascotas en la bodega de carga. Sus pertenencias llegarán al colegio por separado. Gracias a todos.

Tras el anuncio, el grupo se dirigía miradas y pudieron comprobar como cada uno expresaba sus nervios de diferentes formas. A Albus se le revolvió el estómago, Rose no paraba de murmurar en voz baja y se retorcía las manos y por último, Scorpius se había puesto más blanco, si es que eso era posible, a la vez que se revolvía el pelo.

Cuando entraron en la estación de Hogsmade ya había anochecido y se bajaron del tren. Al dispersarse humo blanco y espeso de la locomotora, próximo a ellos distinguieron la enorme figura de Hagrid, el amable guardabosque, cosa que hizo que Rose y Albus se relajasen.

Y así es como comenzó la amistad del grupo que más adelante el mundo mágico recordaría como el Trío de Plata, pero para ese momento todavía quedaba un largo camino que recorrer.


	9. La ceremonia de selección

Hagrid estaba en el andén sujetando una lámpara que emitía una brillante luz cálida mientras que se movía y decía con su voz grave:

\- ¡Los de primer año! Por favor, los que no seáis de primer año, id a los carruajes - una pausa y de nuevo - ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Cuando el grupo formado por Rose, Albus y Scorpius llegó hasta él, el semigigante esbozó una sonrisa debajo de esa barba tan espesa. Estaba encantado con la llegada de los dos chicos que pertenecían a la familia Weasley, pero al chico rubio que iba con ellos no lo conocía:

\- ¡Hagrid! - exclamaron Albus y su prima cuando le alcanzaron. El susodicho extendió los brazos y recibió agradecido el abrazo que le estaban proporcionando.

\- Me alegro muchísimo de volver a veros. ¿todo bien? ¿cómo están vuestros padres? ¿y Hugo? ¿y Lily? - se dio cuenta de que les estaba aturullando a preguntas así que les dijo - bueno ya me lo contareis el viernes tomando té y… ¿quién es vuestro nuevo amigo? - estaba mirando a Scorpius como si le conociese de algo.

\- Soy Scorpius señor - estaba un poco asustado ya que a un abuelo de su padre lo mató un gigante en las montañas altas pero respondió con seguridad - Scorpius Malfoy, es un placer conocerlo.

 _Claro, es el hijo de Draco Malfoy_ pensó Hagrid. Estuvo observando al chico durante lo que parecieron ser años, evaluándolo pero había algo distinto en ese muchacho. Físicamente era igual a su padre, e incluso su voz se parecía pero la expresión era completamente distinta. La sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo parecía sincera aunque atisbaba un ligero nerviosismo, no como la que recordaba de Draco, siempre cargada de petulancia y expresión burlona. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados y le tendió la gran mano que tenía libre.

\- Para mí también es un placer conocerte - le dirigió una enorme sonrisa - espero que nos veamos por los jardines del colegio y también puedes venir si te apetece, a tomar un té a mi cabaña - pudo ver como las mejillas del chico se tornaban ligeramente rosadas.

\- Muchas gracias señor - estaba realmente sorprendido y al mismo tiempo complacido de que le hubiese aceptado tan rápido - por supuesto que meencantaría ir.

\- Bien venga, venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! - miró hacia a ambos lado y distinguió al fondo de la estación la cabellera castaña de Alice Longbottom - ¡Alice Longbottom ven aquí!

Una chica más baja que Rose, con los ojos azules, tez clara y pelo corto castaño llegó rápidamente hasta el grupo de primer año. Fue zigzagueando entre sus nuevos compañeros intentando localizar alguna persona conocida y allí fue cuando vio la cabellera pelirroja que solo podía ser de una persona.

\- ¡Al! ¡Rose! - a ambos les dio un gran abrazo - me alegro de volver a veros. Frank me ha dejado al otro lado de la estación y me dijo que buscase a Hagrid.

\- Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte Alice - respondió Albus un tanto sonrojado - nos habría gustado haberte visto en el tren

\- Ya, siempre he querido montar en el Hogwarts Express pero ya sabes... vivimos en Hogsmade - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que tienes oportunidad de montar - dijo rose completamente convencida - y cambiando de tema, mira Alice él es Scorpius, un nuevo amigo.

\- Hola Alice - dijo un tanto cohibido pero se relajó al ver que la niña le sonreía - encantado de conocerte. Albus y pecas - la miró con expresión burlona y ella rodó los ojos - me han hablado de ti.

\- También es para mí un placer conocerte - dijo estrechándole la mano - ¿pecas? - giró la cara para mirar a su amiga que simplemente se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca - me gusta tu nuevo nombre Rosie,

\- Sí a todo el mundo parece que le gusta. Muchas gracias Malfoy - se podía notar el tono sarcástico en la voz de la chica que a su ven pensaba _es una pesadilla…como se enteren los demás ya sé que me va a esperar durante los próximos siete años_.

\- Chicos - les llamó la atención Hagrid - ya tendréis tiempo de hablar en el colegio así que venga, dejar la cháchara para más adelante.

El semigigante se puso en marcha y tras él, el grupo de chicos de primer año. Fueron caminando a través de un camino estrecho y oscuro durante varios minutos. En este tiempo, los nuevos alumnos desfilaban en fila y se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente. El camino parecía que no tenía fin hasta que Hagrid se giró, deslumbrándolos con la lámpara y dijo:

\- En pocos segundos, podréis tener la primera visión del castillo de Hogwarts. Estoy seguro de que os gustará - en su fuero interno estaba sonriendo ya que le encantaban todas las reacciones de los chicos en su primer año.

Siguieron avanzando hasta doblar una curva y segundos después se escuchó en todo el sendero un ensordecedor ¡ooooooh!, seguido de algún que otro ¡impresionante!, ¡es alucinante! o ¡todavía no me lo puedo creer!

La visión del castillo era simplemente magnifica desde las orillas del Lago Negro y bajo el manto estrellado de la noche. Posado sobre una montaña se alzaba un maravilloso castillo, consistente en numerosas torres, y a través de las ventanas se podía distinguir la iluminación cálida que emitían las velas en el interior.

\- Bien - Hagrid se dirigió de nuevo a los alumnos - llegaremos al castillo cruzando el lago subidos en unos botes - cogió aire y continuó con la explicación - no quiero ver a más de cuatro alumnos por bote y saber que en el fondo del lago hay criaturas por lo que no os asustéis si veis algo en el agua.

Algunos de los alumnos tras la explicación parecían asustados, pero entonces se acordó de algo:

\- Ah y una cosa más. Si alguien se cae al agua no os preocupéis. El Calamar Gigante os devolverá a vuestro bote. Gracias por la atención - al ver que nadie se movía se exasperó - venga, ¿a que estáis esperando?

El grupo de chicos rápidamente se distribuyó en los botes y fueron avanzando sin ayuda de remos por la superficie del lago. Estaban llegando a la orilla cuando Hagrid vio como uno de los tentáculos del calamar devolvía a uno de los últimos botes a un chico.

Una vez en la orilla y tras haberse asegurado de que todos los nuevos alumnos habían llegado, se aproximó a un chico de pelo castaño que estaba completamente empapado y rebuscando en el interior de uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una manta y se la entregó.

\- Ten chico - el niño aceptó la manta agradecido y un poco avergonzado - no tienes que avergonzarte. Todos los años pasa lo mismo. Venga sécate un poco que no queremos que empieces el curso en la enfermería.

\- Gracias señor - musitó educadamente el chico para después envolverse en la manta.

El grupo siguió la marcha hasta subir por el muelle subterráneo. Desde el muelle subieron por las escaleras talladas en la piedra de los terrenos hasta desembocar en un pasadizo de roca alumbrado por la lámpara de Hagrid. Éste los hizo avanzar por el estrecho pasadizo y cuando todos lo pasaron, notaron bajos sus pies el olor húmedo y fresco del césped Avanzaron menos de un centenar de metros cuando subieron unos enormes escalones de piedra y se hallaron ante un gran puerta de roble; cuando alcanzaron la puerta, Hagrid alzó su gran puño y golpeó varias veces a la puerta. Pocos momentos después ante el grupo estaba un hombre alto, de cara afable y un tanto rechoncha, cabellera oscura y ondulada, labios sonrientes y afables ojos marrones.

\- ¡Hagrid! - exclamó el hombre con voz alegre - me alegro de que hayáis llegado, se está haciendo un poco tarde. Vaya… veo que habéis tenido algún percance por el camino - dijo esto sonriendo y mirando al chico envuelto en la manta.

\- Ya sabes cómo es esto Neville - le contestó también sonriente - siempre hay alguien que se cae al lago - y Neville Longbottom lanzó una carcajada.

\- Lo sé, lo sé - repitió - venga muchachos - dijo el profesor Longbottom apremiándoles con la mano - no os quedéis parados en la puerta, pasad dentro que hace frío.

El grupo de chicos fue entrando al castillo contemplaron el interior anonadados. En el interior del cálido y amplio vestíbulo, iluminado por unas chispeantes antorchas se hallaba una impresionante escalera de mármol grisáceo, ubicada en el centro de la habitación y los techos de la estancia eran altísimos, terminados en unas formas similares a las de las catedrales góticas.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el interior, Neville se aproximó al chico que estaba mojado, le apuntó con la varita, pronunció _¡tergeo!_ y automáticamente el chico pasó a estar completamente seco.

\- Ves - le dijo Neville sonriendo - ahora estas mucho mejor. Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

\- ¡Muchas gracias señor! - respondió el muchacho un tanto cohibido pero a la vez agradecido por no estar calado hasta los huesos

\- Hola Neville - saludaron Rose y Albus, cuando éste paso por su lado y al mismo tiempo mientras que Alice exclamó sin poder contenerse - ¡Hola papá! - los demás alumnos los estaban mirando - lo sentimos - terminaron diciendo a coro, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- No pasa nada - les dirigió una media sonrisa - pero recodad que durante el horario escolar soy el profesor Longbottom.

\- Sí profesor Longbottom - volvieron a responder nuevamente a coro mientras Hagrid y Neville negaban con la cabeza y en el resto del grupo se oía alguna risita.

\- Bien - continuó hablando Neville - necesito que esperéis unos minutos aquí antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor para dar comienzo a la ceremonia de selección - dicho esto salió en dirección al comedor.

Hagrid también se despidió de ellos subiendo por las grandes escaleras del vestíbulos y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar entre el grupo. Algunos estaban asustados y otros intentaban aparentar normalidad ya que sabía que dentro de nada, comenzarían un camino distinto al de algunos de sus compañeros. Pocos minutos después, el profesor Longbottom regresó.

\- Bien, me han comunicado que ya está todo preparado para dar comienzo a la ceremonia - observó la cara de sus próximos alumnos y comenzó a recitar el discurso que tantas veces había ya pronunciado - primero quiero deciros ¡bienvenidos a Hogwarts! - pudo observan como las caras de algunos se relajaban - El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará una vez que hayáis sido seleccionados para alguna casa. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque ya que mientras permanezcáis en el castillo vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa, en los jardines del colegio o bien en la biblioteca. Las cuatro casas que conforman el colegio se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán puntos para las casas, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la _Copa de la Casa_ , un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque - decir todo esto de tirón y sin respirar era una tarea algo complicada para Neville, y para cualquiera a decir verdad, pero desde el tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo no podía evitar recordar y sonreír con cariño las explicaciones de su amiga Hermione cuando estudiaban juntos en el colegio.

\- Bien - respiró hondo varias veces y prosiguió - La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible - les sonrió y añadió - pero por lo que veo no os hace fala.

Esperaron un par de minutos y el profesor Longbottom encabezó la marcha cuando se abrieron las dobles puertas de nogal del Gran Comedor. Cuando empezaron a caminar todos lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa, ya no solo por la impresión que podía causar la estancia en sí, la cual era magnífica sino porque alrededor de una veintena de fantasmas les estaban dando la bienvenida.

A medida que iban avanzando en forma de hilera, se podía palpar más y más nervios en el conjunto de chicos. Se pudo escuchar en el grupo como Scorpius decía mirando al techo que reflejada el cielo nocturno y que al mismo tiempo en el iluminando la estancia estaban flotando miles de velas encendidas:

\- ¿Sabíais - dijo dirigiéndose hacia Albus, Alice y Rose - que el techo del Gran Comedor no es el cielo de verdad?, en realidad - iba a continuar pero alguien le interrumpió.

\- Es un encantamiento - le cortó Rose - lo has leído en el libro _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ \- terminó diciendo con voz condescendiente.

\- Sí, sabelotodo - se giró hacia Albus y le pregunto - ¿por qué siempre lo tiene que saber todo?

\- Es Rose - dijo Albus con un encogimiento de hombros - ya te acostumbrarás - y le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de consolación.

\- Me sorprende saber que no solamente Rose se ha leído ese libro - le dijo Alice a Scorpius - a mí me lo regaló mi madre cuando recibí la carta durante el verano pero todavía no llevo ni la mitad.

\- Yo me lo leí hace casi dos años y antes de venir lo releí- respondió Scorpius orgulloso.

\- Eso no es nada - volvió a intervenir Rose - yo me lo había leído ya varias veces antes de cumplir nueve años - le mandó una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Déjalo Rose - se le escuchó decir a Albus y después se volvió a Scorpius que parecía tener ganas de evaporarla - no se lo tengas en cuenta… es solo que la gusta ganar en todo.

\- A mí también me gusta ganar - murmuró el chico rubio con los labios apretados. _Vale que seas preciosa Weasley, pero si quieres guerra la vas a tener_ , pensó Scorpius sonriendo en su interior.

El grupo fue avanzando por la estancia, en la cual había cuatro grandes mesas donde ya estaban sentados los demás estudiando, hasta alcanzar una tarima de madera envejecida sobre la que se situaba otra gran mesa donde se sentaban los profesores. En el centro de la mesa estaba sentada la directora del colegio, Minerva McGonagall una bruja alta, con el cabello oscuro recogido en un moño apretado, cubierto por un sombrero de pico y portaba una túnica de terciopelo en color verde esmeralda. Anteriormente su rostro siempre era muy severo pero tras la guerra y con el paso de los años, su expresión se fue dulcificando pero eso no quería decir que no fuese estricta.

Delante de la mesa del profesorado, se hallaba en un taburete un sombrero puntiagudo de mago remendado, raído y algo sucio. Los nuevos alumnos notaron que toda la estancia se había sumido en un gran silencio y que prácticamente todos los alumnos estaban mirándolos. Tras unos segundos sumidos en ese silenció el sobrero se movió ligeramente posicionándose hacia el centro del taburete y comenzó a cantar:

 **Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves**

 **Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo**

 **Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes**

 **Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos**

 **No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver**

 **Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar**

 **Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes**

 **Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor**

 **Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff donde son justos y leales**

 **Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado**

 **O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, si tienes una mente dispuesta**

 **Porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes**

 **O bien, tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos**

 **Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines**

 **¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**

 **¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**

 **Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)**

 **Porque soy el Sombrero Seleccionador**

Cuando terminó la canción, todo el comedor al completo estalló en aplausos, incluidos los alumnos de primer año no se esperaban que algo así fuese a suceder y el sombrero complacido se inclinó a modo de reverencia hacia las mesas para después volverse a quedar estático.

El profesor Longbottom se aceró a la derecha del sombrero y rebuscando entre los bolsillos interiores de su túnica, sacó un pergamino nuevo enrollado y dijo con voz clara y más seria que la que habían escuchado los alumnos anteriormente:

\- Atención - los murmullos corrían por el comedor - ¡por favor! ¡SILENCIO! - tras la exclamación la totalidad de los alumnos se callaron - muy bien. A continuación vamos a proceder con la tradicional Ceremonia de Selección - contempló las caras de los alumnos con una sonrisa - cuando escuchéis vuestro nombre, subid a la tarima y sentaos en el taburete. Después os colocaré el sombrero sobre la cabeza y él os seleccionara para una de las cuatro casas.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio en el comedor, Neville desenrolló el pergamino y dijo el primer nombre de la lista:

\- ¡Anderson, Alec! - dijo el profesor en voz alta.

El chico de pelo castaño al que había secado minutos antes subió a la tarima y se sentó. Pasaron un par de segundos que parecieron eternos y habló.

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - exclamó el sombrero.

La mesa central derecha rompió en aplausos al igual que la de los profesores, especialmente Hagrid y la profesora Pomona Sprout, ex alumno y jefa de la casa Hufflepuff respectivamente.

\- ¡Brown, Lianna!

Una niña bajita, con dos trenzas morenas, cara redonda y afable se aproximó hasta el taburete donde se sentó. Un segundo después el sombrero ya tenía la respuesta.

\- ¡RAVENCLAW! - gritó el sombrero por todo el comedor.

La mesa del final a la izquierda aplaudió muchísimo y pudieron ver como Victorie la daba la bienvenida a la mesa, igual que una fantasma muy hermosa la saludaba gentilmente.

\- ¡Brocklehurst, Brianna!

La niña que se acercó al taburete era muy llamativa. Tenía los ojos color violeta, una sonrisa agradable y una larga cabellera ondulada en color rubio ceniza.

\- ¡SLYTHERIN! - dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

La mesa más alejada de la derecha prorrumpió en aplausos. Algunos de los estudiantes se acercaron a la chica para saludarla y rápidamente la hicieron hueco en la mesa e incluso creyó distinguir a Alexander Nott, el amigo de su prima Molly.

\- ¡Cromwell, Oliver!

A la tarima se aproximó un chico alto, delgado con la cabellera rubia ceniza y los ojos azules. Se sentó y estuvo más tiempo que con los otros chicos que habían subido.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! - exclamó el ajado sombrero.

La mesa de Gryffindor era la primera a mano izquierda y toda ella estalló en aplausos. Pudieron ver como James y Fred se acercaban al chico con entusiasmo y Molly como recién nombrada prefecta lo recibía cordialmente.

El profesor Longbottom siguió pronunciado nombres. Una chica fue a parar a Gryffindor, un chico a Slytherin y otros dos chicos a Ravenclaw, cuando le tocó el turno a:

\- ¡Longbottom, Alice!

La chica estaba bastante nerviosa, por lo que su amiga Rose antes de subir la dio un apretón en la mano. Se encaminó hacia la tarima evitando la mirada de su padre, el cual la colocó el sombrero un cuando alzó a cabeza, la guiñó el ojo izquierdo para que ganara confianza.

 _ **Vaya… esto es interesante sí. A tus padres los tuve aquí hace 19 años. Grandes personas desde luego podría contarte muchas cosas pero…no estamos aquí para hablar de ellos. Veamos pequeña que escondes detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa. Si…veo que eres inteligente y valiente, oh si hay valor en ti niña pero veo algo más… eres lea y sobretodo no te importa el trabajo duro. La constancia y la perseverancia sobresalen por encima de todo lo demás. Tengo claro que hacer contigo.**_

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - gritó el sombrero

Su padre aplaudía muy fuerte y la miraba con orgullo, por lo que no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó antes de marcharse corriendo hacia su mesa donde el Fraile Gordo, la saludó entusiasmado, diciendo que le recordaba a su madre.

Pasaron un par de chicos por más, y uno se fue a la mesa de Hufflepuff mientras que el otro acabó en la mesa de Gryffindor, el siguiente nombre en la lista hizo que se produjese un silencio en el comedor.

\- ¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

Scorpius en ese momento estaba aterrado. Literalmente. No se movió ni un ápice de su sitio ni siquiera cuando Albus le dijo: _vamos Scorpius, te están llamando_. Pero él seguía en su sitio, inmóvil.

\- ¿Scorpius Malfoy? - preguntó Neville Longbottom

El chico rubio seguía en la misma posición estática hasta que una mano le rozó la mejilla y le susurró al oído: _Malfoy muévete, es tu turno._ El chico giró la cara y se encontró con los grandes ojos azules de la chica pelirroja, lo que le dio fuerzas para avanzar. El camino se le hizo demasiado corto y se sentó en el taburete, donde el profesor Longbottom le puso el sombrero.

 _ **Así que un Malfoy…veo que esta noche voy a tener a muchos conocidos. Veamos a ver que tienes dentro de ti chico… te pareces físicamente mucho a tu padre si, sin embargo… hay algo más. Eres amable muchacho y valiente, oh sí... de eso no hay duda, además de leal, te pareces a tu madre, me alegra saber eso. Pero veamos que más tienes…eres inteligente, astuto y además siempre intentas conseguir todo lo que te propones o deseas.**_

Scorpius al decir eso, instintivamente alzó su mirada y la clavó en los grandes ojos azules de Rose Weasley.

 _ **Vaya Scorpius Malfoy, veo que ya te has marcado un objetivo, ¿verdad?**_

 _¿A qué te refieres?,_ le preguntó intrigado Scorpius.

 _ **Tiene una mirada preciosa y dentro de unos años lo descubrirás. Te auguro un gran futuro muchacho, marcaras la diferencia dentro de la familia Malfoy y todo el mundo mágico lo sabrá. Confía en mí…**_

\- ¡SLYTHERIN! - exclamó el sombrero seleccionador.

En el comedor, de nuevo se hizo el silencio y Scorpius fue avanzando hacia su mesa con lentitud arrastrando los pies por el suelo de piedra pero de pronto, se escucharon los primeros aplausos. Los aplausos provenían de Albus y de Rose que le sonreía abiertamente.

Después se sumaron a ellos la familia Weasley de las diferentes casas, así como los amigos de estos, los profesores y por supuesto, toda la mesa de su casa. En cuanto se sentó en la mesa, John se acercó y le dijo sonriente: _ya te dije que nos veríamos en la mesa._ Su primo Alexander y prefecto de su casa también se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

El profesor Longbottom siguió nombrando a gente. Los chicos seguían desfilando hacia la tarima y ya únicamente quedaban dos personas por nombrar. El primero fue el chico de pelo azabache y el silencio volvió a instalarse en el Gran Comedor.

\- ¡Potter, Albus!

Albus cuando lo nombraron estaba más pálido de lo normal y su prima le cogió la mano para infundirle valor. El chico avanzó hacia el frente y Neville le sonrió cuando le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

 _ **¡Ajá!. Un Potter, tuve a tu hermano hace dos años, un Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza, era prácticamente igual que tu abuelo James que en paz descanse. Veamos que tengo contigo…veo muchas en ti muchacho, te pareces tanto a tu padre... eres inteligente sin duda pero Ravenclaw no va contigo, eres sensato muy sensato pero a la vez tienes carácter, mucho carácter como tu madre, valentía y por supuesto lealtad. Muchas ganas de probarse a ti mismo y veo algo más si… eres astuto muy astuto aunque no lo parezcas. ¿Dónde te pondré? ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin?**_

 _Me da igual, si me lo hubieses preguntado esta mañana te hubiese contestado que Gryffindor pero… confío en ti_ **,** pensaba Albus.

 _ **Está muy bien eso que acabas de decir. Eres muy valiente y te prometo que destacarás por ti mismo y no por tu apellido. Te deseo mucha suerte, sé que aquí hallaras felicidad y encontraras la verdadera amistad.**_

\- ¡SLYTHERIN! - gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

Si con Scorpius, se hizo el silencio, con Albus parecía que estaban en un funeral. No se oía nada, la gente estaba conteniendo la respiración pero Albus por algún motivo se sentía aliviado por la decisión del sombrero e incluso contento tras haber hablado con su padre esa misma mañana.

La primera en reaccionar fue su mejor amiga, en cuanto empezó a descender por las escaleras, se echó a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente y susurrándole al oído: _estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

Tras este momento se separaron aplaudió delante de él y mostraba una sonrisa feliz. Su hermano también se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y lo abrazó, diciéndole: _estoy contigo Al, todos te queremos y siempre vamos a estar juntos_. Después toda su familia le empezó a aplaudir, al igual que la mesa de los profesores, sus amigos e hijos de sus padres y lo más sorprendente de todo, le aplaudía tanto la mesa de Slytherin como la de Gryffindor, además de parte de los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Albus se marchó hacia su mesa cuando todavía resonaban los aplausos en la estancia y Scorpius feliz, le hizo un sitio a su lado, diciéndole cosas al oído y palmeándole la espalda.

La ultima en subir a la tarima fue la hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, ahora Weasley. El profesor después del revuelo causado por Albus, se tomó unos segundos y la llamó:

\- ¡Weasley, Rose! - exclamó el profesor Longbottom

Rose subió con paso firme a la tarima y una vez que se sentó, se aferró a los lados del taburete con las dos manos para asegurarse de no caer.

 _ **¡Pero bueno! ¡Esta sí que ha sido una gran noche! A quien tenemos aquí… la hija de Hermione Granger, una de las mejores mentes que recuerdo y Ron Weasley, sin duda también astuta pero sobretodo valiente y leal…eres una combinación muy interesante pequeña. Veo en ti mucho, muchísimo potencial… puedes mover cosas sin la varita, eso es impresionante.**_

 _¿Cómo sabes eso_?, pensó Rose cuestionándolo

 _ **Querida niña yo lo sé todo y rara vez me equivoco. Veamos que puedes ofrecer… tienes un carácter similar al de tu madre, un pensamiento racional y analítico pero a la vez temperamental como el de tu padre. Eres valiente como el resto de tu familia sin embargo… hay algo más. Eres inteligente pequeña, muy muy inteligente pero además hay algo de lo que tu madre a esa edad carecía… imaginación y un poco de astucia. Siendo Weasley sabría que hacer contigo pero en este caso, es difícil… ya sé lo que haré.**_

 _Ni siquiera me vas a…_ , el pensamiento de Rose quedó inconcluso cuando el sombrero seleccionador tomó la decisión.

\- ¡RAVENCLAW! - exclamó fuertemente el sombrero.

Rose se levantó automáticamente del taburete y se quedó observando desde allí al gentío. Los primeros en empezar a aplaudir fueron Scorpius y Albus desde la mesa de Slytherin y después Alice desde su posición.

Escuchó aplausos detrás de ella y vio como el Neville la aplaudía de forma entusiasta al igual que la directora del colegio y Hagrid.

Empezó a avanzar a su mesa con aplausos que provenían de Ravenclaw al completo, gran parte de la casa Gryffindor, algunos de Hufflepuff y sus más allegados en Slytherin, como Lyssander Scamander.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, su prima Victoire se acercó a ella y la abrazó para después darla dos sendos besos en sus mejillas sonrosadas y exclamar mirándola a los ojos: ¡sabía qué acabarías conmigo!, estoy tan emocionada… y ¡le he ganado la apuesta al tío Ron!

Una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieron más calmados tras finalizar la ceremonia de Selección, la directora McGonagall se acercó hacía al atril dorado que había aparecido ante ella y dijo con voz firme:

\- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts!- la totalidad del comedor prorrumpió de nuevo en aplausos - me complace ver que este año tenemos nuevos alumnos y estoy encantada de poder acogeros este año. Antes de comenzar el banquete hay una serie de cosas que debéis saber - se calló durante un par de segundos y de nuevo habló - el celador Argus Filch me ha pedido que os recuerde que está prohibido adentrarse en el bosque que limita con los terrenos del colegio y eso va para todos los alumnos - dirigió su mirada severa tras las gafas cuadradas a James, Fred, Michael, los gemelos Scamander, Roxanne, Dominique y John Zabini - así como deciros que quedan prohibidos todos los artículos del comercio **'Sortilegios Weasley'** y algunos artículos de **'Zonco'**. La lista con los artículos se publicará mañana en el tablón del vestíbulo.

Por otro lado, he de recordaros que las pruebas de Quidditch comenzaran dentro de tres semanas y la temporada dentro de ocho para que a los nuevos integrantes de los equipos les dé tiempo a entrenar. También deciros que los de tercero ya pueden ir a las salidas de Hogsmade, que comenzaran a mediados de noviembre.

\- Ahora bien - terminó diciendo la directora muy sonriente - ¡Que comience el banquete! - dio un aplauso y la magia se hizo a continuación.

Los platos de oro y las copas de cristal que había en las mesas se llenaron con comida deliciosa y bebida. Había un montón de variedad donde elegir, desde agua para beber hasta zumos de diferentes sabores, incluido el de calabaza y en cuanto a la comida… había muchísimas más variedad: empanadas rellenas, guisos calientes, pescados horneados, verduras hervidas, patatas asadas…

Todos los alumnos disfrutaron del banquete de bienvenida y la guinda final la marcó el postre donde pudieron disfrutar de pudines, tartas de melaza, limón y chocolate, helados de diferentes sabores y bizcochos borrachos.

Al terminar el banquete, la directora del colegio mandó llamar al coro del colegio, en el cual se encontraba Victorie y dirigidos por el profesor Flitwick entonaron la canción de apertura del curso:

 **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor.**

 **Aunque seamos viejos y calvos o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,**

 **Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas con algunas materias interesantes.**

 **Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.**

 **Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,**

 **Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, hazlo lo mejor que puedas**

 **Nosotros haremos el resto, y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**

Cuando terminó la canción, el comedor entero aplaudió y la directora les concedió unas palabras.

\- La música es maravillosa chicos, es una magia de sentimientos… - la profesora con el paso de los años se iba volviendo más y más nostálgica y los alumnos volvieron aplaudir - muy bien alumnos. Una vez más desearos un feliz curso y dar la bienvenida a los nuevos. Recordaros que a partir de mañana no tenéis por qué sentaros en vuestra mesa a la hora de las comidas, si queréis pasar tiempo con otros compañeros - se tomó una pausa y dijo - ¡Bien! y ahora… ¡ya es hora de marcharos a la cama!

Todos los alumnos salieron al trote por el pasillo central de comedor hasta el vestíbulo, lugar donde los delegados y prefectos de cada casa reunían a los alumnos de primer año.

Rose a la salida, de encontró con Albus y con Scorpius diciéndoles ambos que mañana los vería en la mesa de Slytherin a la hora del desayuno. Ambos la desearon buenas noches antes de seguir a Alexander hacia las mazmorras.

El escueto grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw, siguió a Victoire hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw, se encuentra en el séptimo piso y lado oeste de Hogwarts. Subieron por unas escaleras de caracol hasta la entrada donde hay una puerta sin cerradura y custodiada por una escultura de bronce en forma de águila. Llegados a este punto, Victoire se paró y habló-

\- Bien como veis, en la puerta hay un águila. Nuestra casa es la única del castillo que no tiene una contraseña - miró a los nuevos alumnos y siguió - lo que debéis hacer es contestar a la adivinanza que os plantee la estatua. De no ser respondida correctamente, tendréis que esperar a que otra persona de nuestra casa la responda por vosotros.

Parecía que todos los chicos tras la explicación estaban emocionados y al mismo tiempo un poco temerosos por no saber contestar la adivinanza correctamente. Miraron a la estatua y esta preguntó con voz grave:

\- **Aliméntame y viviré, dame de beber y moriré ¿Qué puedo ser?**

Trascurridos unos segundos Rose dijo para sí misma, _**el fuego**_. Su prima Victorie la escuchó y la dijo:

\- ¿Rose, que es lo que has dicho? - su prima la estaba sonriéndola de tal forma que la trasmitía para contestar la pregunta.

\- Hmmm - se aclaró la voz y contestó decidida - **el fuego**.

\- Es correcto, similar a tu cabello - aquello hizo reír al grupo, salvo a Rose que trataba de esconder su coleta - muy bien razonado - contestó la voz grave del águila - podéis pasar.

La estatura se hizo a un lado y entraron en la sala común. La sala común de Ravenclaw era una de las estancias más maravillosas que Rose había visto en toda su vida. Era una sala ovalada y luminosa ya que constaba con unos grandes ventanales por los cuales entraba la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

En las paredes de piedra estaban talladas estanterías repletas de grandes volúmenes. En el centro de la sala había varias mesas de estudio, donde recibían el calor de dos grandes chimeneas. Los tonos plateados y azules predominaban en la estancia y a Rose le pareció una habitación sumamente acogedora. Se dijo a sí misma que pertenecía a este lugar sin habérselo planteado con anterioridad. Su prima la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Bien, las escalaras os llevaran hacia vuestros dormitorios. Las chicas arriba a la derecha. Los chicos arriba a la izquierda - su prima ponía una voz muy profesional para este tipo de cosas - y recordad, en esta casa no somos como otras. La prohibición de ir a las habitaciones de las chicas no se aplica en Ravenclaw, ahora bien, necesitáis tener una justificación para estar en otros dormitorios o sino seréis sancionados.

\- Buenas noches a todos y recordar que mañana en el Gran Comedor os repartirán los horarios - terminó diciendo su compañero prefecto.

Los alumnos subieron a las habitaciones y Rose se quedó maravillada con el dormitorio, ya que únicamente tenía tres camas, y todas ellas eran de madera oscura tallada, colchones de plumas, cojines mullidos y doseles azules con destellos plateados.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en el dormitorio cuando subieron sus compañeras de habitación así que Rose decidió presentarse.

\- Hola - dijo con voz tímida a las dos chicas - soy Rose. Rose Weasley, es un placer conoceros a las dos - una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

\- Yo me llamo Lianna Brown - dijo con voz musical la chica morena, Rose la recordaba de la ceremonia, ya que fue la segunda.

\- Encantada - respondió Rose y una chica rubia con ojos verdes a la vez. Las tres chicas soltaron una risotada y la chica rubia hablo con voz clara con una sonrisa - yo me llamo Julianne Hough.

Las tres chicas estuvieron hablando mientras colocaban sus cosas por la habitación, la cual disponía de un baño propio, mientras comentaban como era su familia. Julianne era hija de muggles y toda su familia se sorprendió mucho cuando le llego la carta y la profesora Aurora Sinistra, jefa de su casa, fue a explicarles la situación a sus padres pero no por ello estaban menos orgullosos. Lianna por el contrario era hija de dos magos, su madre era española de ahí sus rasgos tan marcados mientras que su padre escoces, lo que la confería cierto atractivo.

Cuando todas estuvieron cambiadas, se metieron en sus camas y acordaron bajar juntas al Gran Comedor. Trascurridos pocos minutos, Rose se relajó y pudo notar como la tensión del día se desvanecía para ser sustituida por el cansancio, por lo que se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo en muy poco tiempo.


	10. Los primeros problemas

Rose esa noche apenas pudo dormir de los nervios. Se levantó mucho más pronto que el resto de sus compañeras momento que aprovechó para asease, vestirse tal y como marcan las normas de la escuela, y se bajó a la sala común para no molestar a sus compañeras mientras escribía, en un pergamino nuevo una carta para sus padres y su hermano.

 _Querida familia_

 _Siento no haber podido escribir antes, pero ayer entre el viaje en el Hogwarts Express y la Ceremonia de Selección no me ha dado tiempo. Lo primero debo deciros que he sido seleccionada para la casa ¡Ravenclaw! Estoy muy contenta de estar en esta casa y sé que tu mamá también lo estarás. La prefecta que nos guío ayer hasta las habitaciones fue Victorie quien por cierto, se está portando muy bien conmigo. Además…ayer conseguí acertar la adivinanza de la estatua._

 _Por otro lado, siento un poco no haber quedado en Gryffindor… sé papá que a ti te hacia especial ilusión que quedara en esa casa pero… estoy muy feliz de haber quedado aquí._

 _Ayer conocí al chico Malfoy en el tren, y de momento parece un chico bastante agradable. Scorpius además parece un chico inteligente, así que trataré de ganarlo en todos los exámenes. Hizo muy buenas migas con Albus al primer momento, que por cierto… los dos han quedado en Slytherin así que te pido por favor, papá que no seas especialmente duro con él a la vuelta en Navidad._

 _Hoy empiezo el primer día de clases, por lo que en cuanto vaya avanzando el curso os iré escribiendo porque todavía no se ni con qué casa comparto las clases._

 _Por cierto enano, sé que cuando estés en Hogwarts también te pondrán en Ravenclaw… tendrías que ver con juegos de gobstones y los tableros de ajedrez que hay en la sala común. Son una auténtica pasada._

 _¡Os quiero mucho a todos y dar besos a todos en la familia!_

 _XoXo, Rose._

 _PS. Sé lo de la apuesta papá…espero que pagues a Victoire lo que la debes._

Una vez que terminó la carta, la revisó por si había alguna cosa que mejoras y la dobló cuidadosamente para meterla en el sobre. Más tarde cuando registrase un poco el castillo, la mandaría desde la lechucería o bien podría pedir la lechuza a algunos de sus primos…

Con esos pensamientos, subió a su habitación para dejar algunas cosas y preparar su bolso de cuentas, ya que no iba a utilizar mochila. Con su bolso tenía más que suficiente. Cuando entró a la habitación sus compañeras ya se estaban vistiendo.

\- ¡Hola chicas! - saludó Rose alegremente.

\- Hola Rose - respondieron las chicas a la vez y luego Lianna dijo - te has levantado muy pronto.

\- Si… no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche - admitió la chica pelirroja - pero bueno hay que verle el lado positivo. Ya he escrito a mi familia y después mandaré la carta.

\- Yo debería de hacer lo mismo - dijo Julianne - pero creo que será después de las clases. Vamos si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde al desayuno.

\- Pero si todavía queda más de una hora para que se termine - se quejó Lianna.

\- Da igual, vamos bajando. Ya estamos preparadas y siempre es mejor llegar antes que tarde - las dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Las chicas bajaron y en la sala común ya había gente de otros cursos repasando, la mayoría con listas, si llevaban todo lo necesario para sus primeras clases. Estaban por salir de la sala cuando Julianne llamó la atención a Rose.

\- ¡Eh, Rose! - la aludida puso su atención - tu mochila te las has dejado en la habitación.

\- Jajajajaja - se empezó a carcajear - por eso no te preocupes. Llevo todo lo necesario - y la guiñó un ojo - más tarde os lo cuento. Vamos a darnos prisa porque quedé en el Gran Comedor con mi primo Albus y Scorpius en la mesa de Slytherin.

Las otras dos chicas la miraron sin comprender muy bien y ella durante el trayecto las estuvo contando que Albus es el hijo de sus tíos Harry y Ginny, además de ser su mejor amigo y por el contrario, a Scorpius Malfoy lo conocieron durante el trayecto en el tren pero habían congeniado todos bastante bien.

Al llegar al comedor, Rose le preguntó a las chicas si querían sentarse con ella en la mesa de Slytherin y ellas respondieron que como no los conocían preferían sentarse en la mesa de su casa.

Rose se dirigió a la mesa verde y plateada, y nada más sentarse, cogió la jarra de zumo de calabaza y se sirvió una gran copa, mientras que en el plato se colocaba un par de tostadas untadas con mantequilla y mermelada de moras, además de coger dos piezas de fruta, una naranja española que se comió y una manzana roja que guardó en el bolso.

Había pasado casi treinta minutos desde el desayuno cuando alguien la tocó por detrás. Rose se giró esperando que fuese su primo Albus o incluso el chico Malfoy pero se sorprendió al ver allí a John Zabini ya que tenía entendido que este solía desayunar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- ¡John! - exclamó Rose - ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba… ¿Dónde está Al? ¿y Scorpius? Había quedado con ellos aquí hace más de quince minutos.

\- Rose, para un segundo por favor - le dijo Zabini algo estresado y espero a que este recuperase el aliento - por eso he venido a por ti. Ha pasado algo con ellos…- dijo esto en voz baja ya que varios alumnos de mesa se les habían quedado mirando.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamó la chica pelirroja visiblemente preocupada - llévame con ellos ahora mismo - exigió y John pudo ver como los ojos de Rose se endurecieron al mismo tiempo que su cara.

John la cogió de una mano y la arrastró con el hacia las mazmorras. El camino del comedor a la sala común de Slytherin no fue demasiado largo y cuando llegaron hasta la puerta custodiada por una serpiente John se paró y dijo con voz clara.

\- Severus Snape - automáticamente la serpiente de piedra se retiró reptando por la pared para cederles el paso.

La sala común de Slytherin tenía un tono verdoso posiblemente debido a que se encontraba por dejado del nivel del Lago Negro pero a pesar de todo estaba bien iluminada y era cálida debido a las chimeneas que estaban encendidas. Se aproximaron hacia un sofá de terciopelo esmeralda donde estaban Scorpius y Albus ambos visiblemente magullados y entorno a ellos se encontraban Alexander y James, hablando con ellos en voz muy baja. Rose al verlos se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa pero sin dudar un segundo se aproximó a ellos.

\- Albus, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - exigió saber - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Malfoy tú también te encuentras bien? ¿Quién os ha hecho esto?

\- Rose tranquilízate - le dijo James - no hagas tantas preguntas la vez… estábamos preguntándoles lo mismo cuando has entrado.

\- No es nada en serio - respondió Scorpius con voz firme pero mirando al suelo - son simplemente unos rasguños.

\- Unos rasguños… - susurró Rose - ¡¿unos rasguños?! - cuestionó con la voz visiblemente indignada - ¡os han dado una paliza!

\- Rosie, por favor - suplicó su mejor amigo que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca - no sigas. No ha pasado nada de verdad. Estamos bien - dijo esto último mirando a los demás.

\- No estáis bien - siguió insistiendo Rose - ¿quién han sido? Hay que denunciarlo a algún profesor - y ahí salió la amante de las reglas.

\- ¡Noooo! - exclamaron Scorpius y Al a la vez, pero Scorpius siguió hablando - no queremos más problemas Rose.

\- Scorpius, sé razonable - intervino Alexander - esto no puede quedar así. No quiero levantarme cada mañana y ver que a mi primo pequeño y a su amigo les han dado una paliza. Hay que denunciarlo a Slughorn, el jefe de nuestra casa.

\- No queremos más problemas Alex - dijo Albus - además nos encontramos bien.

\- De eso nada Al - respondió su hermano - no se lo voy a contar a papá y a mamá porque se pondrán como locos pero… hay que hacer algo, con o sin los profesores. ¿Quiénes fueron?

Se hizo el silencio y los chicos no abrieron la boca. Albus no sabía con exactitud quienes eran los chicos pero le constaba que no eran únicamente miembros de su propia casa.

\- ¿Albus? ¿Scorpius? - preguntó Alexander con pesar - ¿ninguno de los dos va a decir nada? - los chicos siguieron en silencio mirando al suelo - muy bien… entonces investigaré por mi cuenta pero esto, no se va a quedar así. Hablaré con Molly, por si ella se ha enterado de algo en el Gran Comedor - dicho esto, salió apresuradamente de la sala.

\- ¿De verdad que no sabéis quiénes son? - preguntó John y los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza - vamos James, igual nos enteramos de algo nosotros. Hasta luego chicos.

Los dos amigos, antes de salir, les tocaron a ambos los hombros en señal apoyo, y cuando estaban saliendo les oyeron murmurar cosas. Rose se sentó en el suelo, frente a los dos chicos, mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso de cuentas. Del bolso sacó una botellita de cristal tallada y rellena de un líquido marrón y al verla, los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin comprender.

\- Esto es esencia de Díctamo. Sirve para curar heridas, y dado que se ve que son recientes los golpes, dudo que a alguno os quede alguna cicatriz - dijo Rose - echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Quiero examinaros y tended las manos.

Rose empezó primero con su primo pero sus heridas no eran tan malas como las de su nuevo amigo. Scorpius se llevó la peor parte: tenía el labio inferior partido, los puños desollados, varios moratones y una ceja rota. A medida que le fue curando Rose se iba fijando en sus facciones, las cuales le resultaban muy armoniosas y se dio cuenta de que el chico además desprendía un ligero olor a menta.

Cuando los chicos tuvieron un aspecto mejor, los tres salieron de la sala común y en el vestíbulo se encontraron con Alice Longbottom. En cuanto la chica divisó al grupo se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

\- ¿Dónde estabais? - cuestionó - llevo esperándoos más de veinte minutos. Vamos llegamos ya tarde a clase y todos tenemos transformaciones.

\- Un momento - la detuvo Rose - ¿todos? ¿por qué tenemos el mismo horario?

\- El horario es el mismo porque nuestro grupo de primero es el más pequeño que ha habido en el colegio durante los últimos años. Así que venga, seguidme y llegaremos antes.

Por suerte, no tardaron demasiado en llegar al aula de transformaciones, ya que se encontraba ubicada en la planta baja del castillo, cruzando el patio medio. Rose antes de entrar en el aula se fijó que había un letrero rezaba de la siguiente forma:

 _ **Aula de Transformaciones**_

 _ **Trata a los objetos inanimados con respeto**_

 _ **Pueden ser tus compañeros de clase**_

Cuando entraron en el aula, se fijaron en que la habitación era muy grande, además de estar rodeada de grandes ventanales por los que entraba una cálida luz de los últimos días de verano. En las paredes de madera, había estanterías con cientos de libros y en el espacio había varias jaulas, donde reposaban diversos animales.

La profesora y directora de la escuela, Minerva McGonagall ya se encontraba en el aula, colocando a los alumnos según iban entrando en ella. Al entrar el grupo en el aula, la profesora los detuvo y los miró durante varios segundos. Después dejó ir a Alice y les preguntó a los tres.

\- No os he visto a ninguno en el Gran Comedor cuando se han repartido los horarios, ¿va todo bien? - la profesora los miraba por encima de sus gafas cuadradas - sé que os ha pasado algo y me enteraré de ello.

\- De verdad que está todo bien profesora McGonagall - dijo Rose para sorpresa de los dos chicos.

\- Hmm, está bien. La creo señorita Weasley, ahora vayan a tomar asiento - miro a los chicos a la cara y añadió - la creo de momento. Hablaremos después de las clases.

Los chicos se sentaron detrás de Rose y Alice, y una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieron en el aula dio comienzo a la clase.

\- Como bien podréis comprobar a medida que avancemos en la asignatura, descubriréis que Transformaciones es una de las magias más antiguas, complejas y a la par, peligrosas de todas las que aprenderéis en Hogwarts, junto con Pociones y por supuesto, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - hizo una pausa y comprobó que todos los alumnos la estaban prestando atención - bien, debéis saber que el alumnos que pierda el tiempo o no preste atención durante las clases, deberá irse para no volver.

Cuando terminó de hablar se giró hacia el escritorio y un segundo después estaba posada sobre el pero había adoptado la forma de un gato gris atigrado con rayas negras. Se paseó durante varios minutos por el aula, y después volvió en sí. La clase entera se quedó alucinando y preguntó:

\- ¿Quién puede decirme lo que he hecho? - rápidamente la mano de Rose voló hacia el aire - Bien, ¿señorita Weasley?

\- Si - se aclaró la voz y contestó - es usted animaga, es decir, un mago que tras un complicado proceso decide adoptar la forma de un animal a su voluntad.

\- Excelente señorita Weasley. Diez puntos para Ravenclaw - Albus y Scorpius desde detrás pudieron comprobar como la chica pelirroja se hinchaba de satisfacción.

\- Dado que como ha explicado la señorita Weasley, la animagia es un proceso muy complicado, empezaremos por algo mucho más simple - dicho esto unas instrucciones aparecieron en las pizarras de delante de los alumnos - como veis, la clase de hoy va a consistir en intentar transformar una rama de madera, en una aguja metálica, suerte a todos.

La clase prosiguió con las explicaciones de la profesora acerca de las anotaciones que había en la pizarra, y tras hacer aparecer mágicamente una rama pequeña de madera delante de cada uno de los alumnos, estos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Al final de la clase, Rose fue la única en conseguir una aguja brillante y puntiaguda al primer intento, lo que la valió para obtener otros quince puntos para Ravenclaw; Albus y Scorpius lo consiguieron al segundo intento, por lo que la profesora gratamente impresionada, le dio a cada uno diez puntos para su casa y por último Alice lo consiguió al cuarto intento, por lo que McGonagall la recompensó con cinco puntos para Hufflepuff.

Cuando se terminó la clase de Transformaciones, se dirigieron hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia, la cual se situaba a mano derecha por las escaleras del primer piso. El aula tenía grandes ventanales, y las paredes recubiertas de madera, eran literalmente estanterías cubiertas por libros de Historia, salvo de por la pared izquierda según entrabas en la cual, había un mapamundi gigante que por lo visto el fantasma del profesor Binns utilizaba señalar los lugares donde se habían sucedidos los hechos mágicos más reseñables a lo largo de los años. La susodicha clase pasó de manera lenta y tediosa para la mayoría de los alumnos, salvo por algún motivo para Scorpius y Rose que tomaban notas a gran velocidad sin que el profesor les prestase gran atención.

Tras la clase de dos horas de Historia de la Magia, los alumnos se fueron al Gran Comedor para degustar la comida del mediodía. Rose, Albus, Scorpius y Alice se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin y comenzaron a hablar sobre las primeras clases. Todos coincidieron en que Transformaciones prometía ser una gran asignatura y además ellos cuatro eran los únicos que habían conseguido transformar la rama en la aguja metálica, al menos sin que estuviese torcida. Llevaban cerca de veinte minutos comiendo cuando a su lado se sentaron la familia Weasley y sus respectivos amigos: James ligeramente sonrojado cuando Alice le sonrió, Roxanne, Dominique, Lorcan al lado de su hermano Lyssander que ya se encontraba en la mesa y le estaba preguntando a los chicos que tal las primeras clases hasta que el resto llegaron, John, Fred, Alexander, la prima Molly y el hermano de Alice, Frank que iba a Gryffindor junto con Molly.

\- Chicos - los llamó Alexander - ya sabemos quiénes ha sido.

\- Si - dijo John - nosotros hemos estado haciendo investigaciones y no eran simplemente chavales de la casa de Slytherin.

\- Exacto - intervino Fred - había un par de Gryffindor y un chico de la casa Hufflepuff.

\- Un momento ¿de qué estamos hablando exactamente? - la pobre Alice no se estaba enterando de nada.

\- A Albus y Scorpius los han atacado antes de llegar al desayuno esta mañana - resumió Rose rápidamente - y a decir verdad, no nos habéis contado que es lo que ha pasado realmente - estaba mirando a los chicos inquisitivamente.

Todos los restantes presentes del variopinto grupo estaban mirando a los dos chicos expectantes, así que Albus decidió tomar la palabra

\- Nos levantamos pronto los dos para ir al Gran Comedor, ya que anoche quedamos en vernos con Rose en la mesa de Slytherin para desayunar; estábamos saliendo de la sala común e íbamos por el pasillo que queda a mano izquierda para subir al vestíbulo, cuando las antorchas se apagaron y unos chicos empezaron a insultar a Scorpius…

\- Si - intervino Scorpius removiendo la comida del plato, - me empezaron a insultar, ya sabéis... diciendo cosas de mi familia, imagino que de la misma forma que le pasó a John o a Alex cuando entraron en el colegio… fueron muy desagradables, Albus empezó a defenderme y ahí ya fue cuando todo se volvió peor porque empezaron a golpearnos… - a todos les sorprendió la entereza con la que Scorpius relataba el desagradable suceso.

\- Pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta quienes han sido - continuó hablando Albus - estaba muy oscuro… aunque lo que sí que sabemos es que los chicos de nuestro curso no han sido, Raymond y Carl porque ellos seguían en el dormitorio cuando hemos salido.

\- Ya pero nosotros hemos averiguado quienes han sido - dijo James - no me miréis así los dos, os dije que esto no iba a quedar como si nada.

\- Si y otra cosa - Alexander estaba sorprendido - vuestras heridas… han desaparecido, solo os queda algún moratón muy leve.

\- Eso ha sido obra de Weasley - dijo de repente muy contento Scorpius. Rose le miró sorprendida, ya que los ojos de él la miraban muy brillantes - nos ha echado esencia de Díctamo en las heridas y prácticamente no se nos nota. Es una gran suerte que haya tenido eso en el bolso.

\- Como no - Fred no parecía estar nada sorprendido - solo Rose puede llevar esencia de Díctamo en el bolso por si acaso ocurre algo. Miedo me da saber que llevas ahí dentro…

\- Es cierto, no me había fijado en que no llevas mochila - dijo Alexander - ¿todo te cabe en el bolso?

\- Si - se adelantó Albus - tiene realizado un hechizo de extensión indetectable _Capacious extremis,_ obra de mi tía Hermione. El bolso lo utilizaron durante otros tiempos… papá siempre comenta que incluso llevaban dentro una tienda de acampada y durante un tiempo contuvo la espada de Gryffindor - Albus estaba muy orgulloso de su familia.

\- Es alucinante - comentó John - a mí también me gustaría tener algo parecido en lugar de ir cargando con una mochila cargada hasta arriba.

\- Si quieres, le digo a mi madre que te haga un bolso como el mío - contestó Hermione con una media sonrisa - a juego si te apetece, aunque para eso tendría que pedir permisos especiales… - la gente la estaba mirando - no debería de haber dicho eso.

Eso hizo que todos los chicos se rieran un poco, mientras que John contaba mentalmente, ya que Dominique era una de las que más se estaba riendo y él quería llamar su atención pero desde luego no de esa forma… pasados unos momentos cambiaron el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Ha sido una ocurrencia divertida pero nos hemos desviado del tema - dijo Molly sensatamente - estábamos hablando de que ya hemos averiguado quienes han sido los chicos de esta mañana.

\- Si - continuó Alex dirigiendo una mirada a Molly - sabemos que los chicos de Slytherin han sido Vicent Goyle, de tercer año cuya familia curiosamente también estuvo relacionada con Voldemort por mucho que intente negarlo, Patrick Jones de cuarto año también de nuestra casa.

\- De la casa de Gryffindor - intervino James - nos hemos enterado de que Joe McLaggen de cuarto curso y Jacob Stevens de quinto curso también han estado implicados.

\- Además de Peter Grey, de la casa Hufflepuff y que va a tercero con Goyle y son bastante amiguitos - terminó diciendo Roxanne.

Los dos chicos asienteron con la cabeza y les dieron las gracias por averiguar tan rápidamente quienes eran los implicados.

\- Ahora bien - dijo visiblemente enfadada Rose - ¿Cuál es el plan? Porque esto no se va a quedar así.

\- Rose... - le advirtió Albus - no queremos liar más las cosas.

\- Si por favor Weasley, vamos a dejar el tema - Scorpius parecía realmente abatido.

\- De eso nada - dijo Fred - ¿y vosotros sois de la casa Slytherin?

\- Esto no se va a quedar así - intervino Lorcan y su hermano asintió - se nos ocurrirá como vengarnos.

\- Si - respondió Lyssander - lo primero es avisar a los jefes de cada casa para que vean que castigo los aplican.

\- Eso - dijo Alex - y de ser necesario, se lo reportaran a la directora. pero… deberíamos de darles una lección.

\- Si - James tenía una mirada maquiavélica en este momento - además ahora tenemos en Hogwarts el mapa del Merodeador - todos los chicos en la mesa sonrieron - y… la capa la tiene Albus - su hermano al recordar la capa de invisibilidad sonrió… se había olvidado por completo de ella.

\- Se me está ocurriendo algo… - comentó en voz baja Dominique y todos pudieron comprobar como sus ojos se entrecerraban y sonreía.

\- Recordad, quien se mete con uno de nosotros - dijo Roxanne - se mete con todos. Bien sea familia o amigos.

La gente de alrededor les comenzaron a mandar miradas indiscretas así que decidieron continuar la comida de forma mucho más tranquila y todos se quedaron en la mesa de Slytherin hablando de temas normales y preguntando a los chicos de primero como les habían ido las primeras clases.

Asimismo, acordaron verse durante el fin de semana en la Sala de los Menesteres para 'hablar' de cómo les había ido la semana y además, planear la pequeña venganza contra los chicos que habían atacado a Albus y Scorpius.

Después de la comida, la clase de dos horas de Herbología con el profesor Longbottom fue muy interesante. El profesor era sumamente agradable con los alumnos y lo más destacable fue que Alice consiguió más puntos para su casa que la propia Rose, pero en general a todos los alumnos les pareció justo ya que el profesor le otorgaba los puntos por sus conocimientos y no porque fuese su hija.

\- Jo Alice - comentó Albus al salir de la clase - sabes un montón de cosas sobre Herbología. Es impresionante.

\- Si - dijo un tanto sonrosada - muchas gracias Al. La verdad es que me encanta la Herbología, al igual que a mi padre, en cambio a mi hermano le gusta más la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, como a mi madre.

Tras las clases, se reunieron un rato en los jardines donde Rose les presentó a los tres chicos que la acompañaban a Lianna y Julianne. Las chicas quedaron encantadas con los amigos de Rose y congeniaron rápidamente con Alice.

Después todos se marcharon al Gran Comedor donde cenaron entre risas en la mesa de Ravenclaw y allí Lorcan se acercó a Rose.

\- Psss Rosie - la llamó en voz baja - ven un momento.

La aludida se disculpó con el resto de los chicos y siguió al chico rubio de ojos azules hasta una de las columnas del vestíbulo.

\- Veras Rose - se le veía claramente nervioso y se pasaba la mano por el pelo - me gustaría saber si me puedes hacer un favor - la voz tenía un tono intimista.

\- Claro que sí Lorcan - le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa - dime de que se trata.

\- Bien esto, ten - sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de su túnica una carta algo arrugada - no es para ti tranquila pero me gustaría saber si se la puedes mandar de mi parte a Lily.

\- A Lily ¿a mi prima? - cogió la carta con cautela y le cuestionó - ¿por qué no se la mandas tú?

\- Shhh - la dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano ya que un chico de otro curso se les había quedado mirando - baja la voz. Si a Lily, a tu prima. No se la mando porque James me ha advertido de que no vuelva a mandarla ninguna carta. Dice que no le parece bien que tenga amigos tan mayores.

\- Mi primo es idiota - respondió Rose palmeándole la espalda - no te preocupes, yo se la mando de tu parte. Si quieres, podemos meter tu sobre en otro que parezca escrito por mí con una nota que la diga que todas tus cartas me las mande a mí. Así levantaremos menos sospechas - le estaba sonriendo. A Rose le parecía muy tierno que Lorcan quisiera mantener su amistad con Lily a pesar de James.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias Rose! - exclamó y la atrajo entre sus brazos para darla un gran abrazo - tu sí que eres una buena amiga, pero que no se entere Albus tampoco, por favor.

\- Es un secreto entre nosotros, no te preocupes. No se lo pienso contar a nadie - después le guiñó un ojo.

La chica pelirroja se guardó a carta en el bolsito de cuentas y ambos entraron animadamente de nuevo al comedor, donde Scorpius al verlos tan alegres agachó la mirada a su plato de comida mientras disimulaba que prestaba atención a lo que le estaba contando Julianne, que desde que se habían conocido por la tarde la chica no había parado de hablar con él.

Y así fue como transcurrió el primer día del Trío de Plata, hubo un poco de todo, incluyendo drama, pero desde luego la amistad y la lealtad predominaron por encima de todo lo demás.


End file.
